


Across the Waves

by Alice_I_Clovis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Middle East, Modern Era, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 115,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: Arthur Pendragon想尽快摆脱那个噩梦，但一切都是那么真实。虽然他往日也总是沉浸在梦中，但这个梦却不同以往——过去的梦中总是他当前所渴望着的——生嫩的牛排，半打冰啤酒，无害的微笑，亲切的问候，友善的拥抱，甚至是身体的体温和胸腔里的热情——不过这些都只是他可望而不可及的东西里的一小部分。自从他被俘关押，他所面对的一切就只有那充满孤立、饥饿和折磨的漫漫白昼和无尽黑夜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♔AM/HE/中篇/完结/NC-17  
> ♔这篇文章灵感来自一篇回忆录，其他材料结合相关亲历者的口述，电话访谈，同时参阅了一些其他相关资料。  
> ♔如果遇到被查等问题会在AO3发布，如果文字被查就做图片，如果继续被查就使用云盘和邮件。  
> 没有一种生命应活于高墙之后，没有一个思想会被真正扼杀，没有一次呼吸是为了苟活。下跪的理由只会是亲吻大地，令我颤抖的也只有宇宙的无穷与爱；也许肉体寄存在封锁的国度，但笔应是属于万物。所以，我不会因此惧惮亦或是羞愧，我只有怜悯，怜悯那些恐惧真理惧惮思想的灵魂与律令。
> 
> \---------
> 
> 以上废话随意忽略，故事是以Mono Inc. 的一首歌命名，  
> 喜欢的话一定记得留言欧~

Across the Waves

歌手：Mono Inc.

所属专辑：Together Till the End

 

We came across the waves 我们扬帆起航，

To land on safer land 着陆于和平之邦；

We came across the waves 我们披荆斩棘，

To stand on sacred sand 站立于神圣之地。

Hello, hello, is there 看啊，看啊，是那儿，

Someone there who cares？ 那儿有人在乎着吗？

For godforsaken souls 在乎着饱受摧残的灵魂，

And godforsaken men? 还有那饱经风霜的人们？

Is there someone there who cares? 那儿会有人在乎吗？

 

We came across the waves 我们劈波斩涛，

And kissed the soil of the shore 去亲吻海岸之土；

We came across the waves 我们激流勇进，

Fled from a land at war 去逃离战火硝烟。

Hello, hello, is there 看啊，看啊，是那儿，

Someone there who cares? 那儿有人在乎着吗？

For godforsaken souls 在乎着饱受摧残的灵魂，

And godforsaken men? 还有那饱经风霜的人们？

Is there someone there who cares? 那儿会有人在乎吗？

 

We came across the waves 我们高歌而行，

Driven by fright and hope 怀揣希望和忧惧；

We came across the waves 我们乘风破浪，

To find a place to call home 找寻归处名“吾家”。

Hello, hello, is there 看啊，看啊，是那儿，

Someone there who cares? 那儿有人在乎着吗？

For godforsaken souls 在乎着饱受摧残的灵魂，

And godforsaken men? 还有那饱经风霜的人们？

 

Hello, hello, is there 看啊，看啊，是那儿，

Someone there who cares? 那儿有人在乎着吗？

For godforsaken souls 在乎着饱受摧残的灵魂，

And godforsaken men? 还有那饱经风霜的人们？

Is there someone there who cares? 那儿会有人在乎吗？

 

 

\-------------------楔子-------------------

 

　　这是一座白色教堂，台阶旁的蓝色风铃花在林中的烟霭里若隐若现。

Morgana穿着一件浓绿色方领束腰绸缎长裙，佩戴着Igraine生前最喜欢的松绿宝石镶钻项链，头发轻轻拢在脑后，她紧挨着穿着橄榄绿色英国陆军军装并佩戴着大大小小的功勋章的Uther。老人已经坐在椅子上睡着了，她的脑袋靠着老人的肩膀，右手按着Uther攥着珊瑚色玫瑰念珠的双手，目光落在前一排黑色座椅的椅背上。Leon坐在Morgana的另一边，牵着她的另一只手，眼神低垂。

　　教堂的一角，穿着白色淡鹅黄暗纹无袖长纱裙的Guinevere正在更换圣女贞德脚下的鲜花。她不紧不慢地，带着平静温和微笑，将枯枝剪去，把新鲜的玫瑰花扎成很大的一束。他甚至能听见她手中修枝剪的声音和她踏在石板上轻轻的脚步声。Lancelot刚从告解室走出，一手揽住她的肩膀，一手帮她扶起一只枯萎的玫瑰花茎，便于她去修剪。

　　圣母玛利亚的雕像前点着许许多多白色的大蜡烛。在这阳光下，在这耀眼的白墙间，所有这些小小的火焰都在舞蹈，仿佛阳光也变成了这种苍白的，透明的火焰。在两扇窗户之间有一块白色的大理石板，上面用金字刻着城市里阵亡战士的姓名，那份沉痛的名单的字母仿佛在阿波罗的眷顾下发出耀眼的金色光芒。

　　突然，人群闯了进来，聚集的人越来越多了，他们像潮水一般涌进教堂，震动着教堂的窗户与墙壁。女人，孩子，老人，伤员，他们说着不同的语言，都是为了感谢上帝能够让他们一直走到这里，或是在为接下来的旅程祈祷。有些人在哭泣，有些人受伤了，头上扎着布条或者吊着胳膊，还有些人在大喊失散的亲友的名字，在人群中跌跌撞撞地穿梭。所有人的脸上都布满了红斑、灰尘、以及混合了泪水后形成的泥印，他们的衣服全都是皱巴巴脏兮兮的，破烂不堪，看上去这些人应该是衣不解带地睡了好几夜。在一些失血的、满是灰尘的脸上，流淌着如同泪珠一般的大汗珠。

　　他们扑进教堂，仿佛扑进一处不可侵犯的避难所；他们是那么激动，那么狂热，似乎根本无法安静下来。有些人从一个跪凳移到另一个跪凳，跪下去，站起身，有些人撞到了椅子上，神情之间充满了恐惧和惊慌，仿佛夜鸟飞进了灯光明亮的房间。

　　他被不受控制的人群推向那些金色发光的文字，他们几乎是要把他的脸贴在上面了。

　　但是渐渐地，他们还是安静下来，将脸埋在手中。

　　他终于看清了最后一个名字。

　　人们站在黑色的大十字架前，最终，精疲力竭、哭干了眼泪的他们终于找回了安宁。

　　他认真辨认每一个字母，直到拼出——

Arthur Pendragon

　　他的名字。

 

　　梦醒了。

 

 

\------------------- Chapter 1 -------------------

 

　　Arthur Pendragon想尽快摆脱那个噩梦，但一切都是那么真实。虽然他往日也总是沉浸在梦中，但这个梦却不同以往——过去的梦中总是他当前所渴望着的——生嫩的牛排，半打冰啤酒，无害的微笑，亲切的问候，友善的拥抱，甚至是身体的体温和胸腔里的热情——不过这些都只是他可望而不可及的东西里的一小部分。自从他被俘关押，他所面对的一切就只有那充满孤立、饥饿和折磨的漫漫白昼和无尽黑夜。

　　他仰面躺在气味难闻的床铺上，左腿还拖在地上——那张床对他高大的体格来讲太过狭小了，他在夜里翻来覆去，根本没有办法好好休息。况且，他似乎不知道什么时候吞下了名为饥饿的野兽，在夜间，那怪物便发狠地用它尖锐的利爪在他的肚子里挠抓，似要从他身体里冲出去，或者吞掉他的全部内脏才肯罢休。

　　现在他所梦想的已经不是一块夹着培根、火腿、生菜、番茄以及乳酪的三明治，而是一碗淡淡的热汤；还有学生时代时每周末足球训练结束后在体育馆外吃的某种用黄油炸的、甜腻、光滑的小点心；接着，他又想念起肉来：一大块红色的、带血的烤牛肉，上面是贝壳状的黄油，在柔嫩的牛肉上慢慢融化，多么美味啊……是的，他需要的是这个……一块烤牛肉……一块牛排……烤牛排……迫不得已也可以换成一片羊肉，一块羊排。即便是Morgana制作毒药般的手艺兴许现在也能接受了，他绝望地想着，深深地叹了口气。

　　Arthur伸出手，幻想这是一场彻头彻尾的噩梦，试图摸索出并不存在的舒适和安慰，而他能找到最真实的东西，只有——空气。

　　失望和沮丧令他再次叹息。

　　他上一次这么沮丧还是五六年前Guinevere告诉他她爱上了Lancelot要和他分手的事情——他绝不会为分手沮丧的，毕竟他向来对自己的魅力非常自信，令他沮丧的真正原因是——Guinevere对他说道，“你到底想要什么，Arthur？你自己都不知道答案，其他人怎么可能满足你！”这似乎真的无法回答。

　　于是他填写了志愿调往联合国部队的申请，来到战场搜寻答案。

　　不是有那么一种说法吗——濒临绝境时人们往往瞬间就会领悟自己一生最想要的到底是什么。虽然过去的生活并不是绝对的安逸——毕竟他有一位对人对己都异常苛责的陆军准将父亲，以及一位热衷讽刺挖苦的姐姐，但是——那都不是能给他答案的存在。

　　他本以为他根本不可能忘记那时的场景——其他人总认为他是为了那件事赌气才来这里找死，只有他自己坚持他只是突然意识到他需要改变过去的生活方式，寻找一种真正适合他的生活——可是现在，无论是Guinevere的声音或者面孔他都模糊了，甚至连那句话的原话也想不起来，只是能想起大概意思。他唯一能清晰想起的只有他们当时所处公园的草地上的泥土与青草在阳光中混合着的清香……

　　不列颠那温柔的春天……

　　上帝！他究竟得等到什么时候才能重新见到那里的——每年春夏季他都会和朋友们一起驱车走访的——苍绿的平原，葱翠的草地，湿润的沼泽？当然，还有塔罗[注1]裙摆下的天空——令人窒息的美丽——那些琥珀色的天幕、赭石色的云团，那些灯芯草、芦苇，甚至是罕见的桦树花？究竟什么时候他才可以再次听到苍鹭和杓鹬那恼人的鸣叫？

　　“砰！砰！砰！……”

　　枪声回答了他。

　　在他那小囚室旁边的院子里，一排步枪突然同时射击，发出一串爆炸似的响声。

　　他猛地直直坐起，握紧拳头架起胳膊，摆出随时准备搏斗的架势，本能地防御一切可能的威胁。

　　他眯着眼谨慎地扫视过狭窄囚室里的阴暗角落，突然喉咙发酸，一阵恶心袭上胸口，空气在他的身体里猛烈进出，灼烧着他的肺部。

　　Arthur紧锁眉头，控制着自己。他让自己的身体平静下来，平复呼吸，仔细聆听着最细微的线索，希望自己不再是这小小牢房里唯一的囚犯。

　　神经紧绷的几分钟过去了。

　　最终他确信自己仍是孤独一人。他艰难地站起来在牢房里徘徊，犹如笼中的困兽，不——他深知自己事实上和困在笼里的动物没什么分别。

　　他差不多走动了一个小时，这种锻炼让人疲惫，但却是他晨间惯例里不可或缺的一项。

　　最后，Arthur停在他的临时日历前。

　　当他看着自己用飞行服的金属拉链在墙上弄出的凹槽时，他的怒火再次在胸口安静而缓慢地燃起。他的右手在裤子口袋深处拨弄着从罐头上取下的早已磨尖的金属片，尽管不情愿，但还是认命般地刻下了第六十三个标记。

　　但愿有朝一日他能丢掉那个金属片，而不是将它对准自己的手腕或者颈动脉。

　　他走回到小床边，坐下，脊柱僵直，攥紧双拳，直到指甲嵌进皮肉让手掌发疼起来。他努力调整自己的精神状态，不要自怨自艾，也不能盲目乐观。

　　他奢望交谈与陪伴，就像他渴望像样的食物、热水澡和整洁的衣物一样。他轻声祈祷自由。但是他也会不受控制地去想，是否有人知道他还活着？即便他们知道，他们是否真的会来回应他此时热切的请求？

　　Arthur闭上眼睛，低下头，揉着自己的颈背，调整呼吸，努力让自己平静下来。

　　在牢房的一片寂静中，他再次发誓：无论如何，他一定要在中东这个鬼地方活下来，哪怕情势对他是如此的不利。

　　情况真的有这么糟糕透顶吗？也许你会谈论《日内瓦公约》[注2]，还有国际红十字会，以及一大堆国际人道主义救援组织和条例。只是，太遗憾了，地球上所有直立行走、大脑拥有语言中枢、具有主观能动性的地球生物并不全都是真正的“人”。对待战俘们所使用的酷刑——最常见的持续噪音、剥夺睡眠、殴打、水刑、电刑、性侵性虐等等，至今也无法真正禁止。这些穿着人皮的怪物们，只是打着“执行命令”甚至是“忠诚”的旗号，固执且热忱于给战俘们制造出绝望、孤独、日日夜夜对不经审讯便随时可能被执行死刑以及自己的死讯都不会被人知晓的恐惧，那些怪物们并不是杀戮，或者说，不仅仅是杀戮，他们是在从这个星球上彻底抹去一个人的存在，或者说——一个人存在的全部意义。

　　然而，Arthur Pendragon，这个固执的反抗者、三十出头的飞行员、大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的公民、英国皇家空军军官，英国驻联合国军队的空军上校，拒绝向饥饿屈服，拒绝向守卫的暴力折磨投降——他清醒而隐忍地承受着这一切。

　　“哐哐哐……”

　　一个意外的声音忽然刺激到他的神经，他一骨碌爬起来，迅速走到牢房角落的阴影中。

　　“哐哐哐……”

　　监狱的中央走道上传来一串急促的脚步声，Arthur从耳蜗一直到脚尖的每一块肌肉都不安地紧绷起来。

　　Arthur挺起胸膛，克制住对即将再次经受审讯者一连串折磨的巨大可能性的焦虑。

　　一秒，两秒，三秒……

　　他数着，头发和面颊渗出的汗水泛着微光。一想起过去那漫长的两个月里他曾经遭受过的毒打，痛苦就几乎已经刻在了他的脸上。

　　Arthur伸出双手向后拢了拢自己金色的头发，试图保留最后的一丝体面。

　　“哗啦”。

　　隔壁牢房的横闩滑动，门被推开了。

　　Arthur僵住了。

　　其中一个守卫用阿拉伯语的方言大声吼叫着，似乎非常愤怒。

　　Arthur轻轻地呼了口气。

　　又一个俘虏？

　　他再次呼了一口气。

　　叫喊声没有停止，接着又有什么东西——也有可能是人——被摔到了隔壁牢房的地面上。

　　“砰”。

　　牢房门被关上了。

　　接着，门闩那锈迹斑斑的轨道迸发出反抗一般的嘶叫声，在小小的囚室里徘徊不散。

　　守卫们迅速离开了，甚至没往他这边瞥一眼。

　　待守卫全部离开后，好奇心驱使着Arthur小心翼翼轻手轻脚地走到囚室黑暗的角落——他和“新邻居”所共用的围墙。

　　他后背贴着墙面，慢慢顺着墙挪动，附下身——一阵细微的啜泣声让他停了下来。他轻声呼了口气，同情心和压迫感让他忘却了原本的某种“惊喜”。

　　他静静地站在那儿，回想自己被扔进这里的第一天的模糊而混乱的情景——那时他已经由于拷打而无法分辨方向了，被拖进来时他几乎已经失去意识了——而隔壁的家伙还有力气啜泣，他肯定是清醒的，那么他现在肯定需要一些私人空间。

　　Arthur脑袋靠后倚着墙，闭上眼，想着那个人是否会和自己说相同的语言。不过，他会给他的狱友一些时间来平复心情，让他面对自己的震惊和恐惧。

　　“这些混蛋！你们违反了国际公约！”

　　Arthur瞬间睁大双眼，身体僵硬，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　“你们早晚会上国际军事法庭的！”一个人年轻的，却哭哑了的声音说。

　　一个男人？一个说英语的男人？

　　不，在这种地方，他的声音听起来太稚嫩了，就像是——男孩——就像是那种在文明城市里长大，不曾被战火熏哑，不曾在机枪声与爆炸声中吼叫，不曾因疼痛或拷打而长时间尖叫嘶喊的年轻男人——就像他在学生时代或者童年印象里的那种穿着得体头发整洁，认识莎士比亚与华兹华斯，理智且友好的，来自文明世界的——天真的男孩。

　　不。不会的。

　　Arthur摇头否认，这绝不是真的。

　　Arthur怀疑自己可能已经疯了。每个夜晚他都幻想着亲切的问候、友好的交谈、柔软而热情的怀抱——当两个月中与人类的接触全部是折磨或殴打，一种安全和善甚至是爱意的交流接触会是如何一种拯救——而现在，他竟开始幻想隔壁牢房关进一个来自文明世界的，说英语的，不会给他造成任何安全威胁的，年轻男孩。

　　Arthur试图说点什么，以确定他是否的确存在。但每次张开嘴，却什么也说不出来。他烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，诅咒着自己心中的不确定性，害怕自己真的是在绝望中臆造出了一个同伴。

　　他转身回到了小床上。

　　男孩的啜泣声渐渐减弱，终于平息了，他糟糕情绪的暂时平复让Arthur感到一些欣慰——因为他知道此时自己的情绪也已经糟透了——他根本就不该希望自己能有一个“同伴”——他不该希望有人和他经历一样的遭遇。

　　隔壁牢房的动静彻底消失了，一切又重归宁静。

　　一个古怪的糟糕臆想钻进了Arthur的脑袋——这个男孩还好吗？他该不会是晕过去了吧？他需要一个同伴吗？

　　Arthur抛下了犹疑，再次走到墙边。他必须确认，隔壁的男孩并不是自己幻想的产物。

　　“你还好吗？”Arthur终于开口问道，很久没说话的嗓音略带沙哑，这熟悉又陌生的声音甚至是把他自己都吓了一跳。

 

TBC

注释：

注1：塔罗，罗马神话中的春神。

注2:《日内瓦公约》现行的日内瓦公约包括1949年8月12日在日内瓦重新缔结的四部基本的国际人道法，为国际法中的人道主义定下了标准。它们主要有关战争受难者、战俘和战时平民的待遇。

第三公约《关于战俘待遇之日内瓦公约》（即1949年日内瓦第3公约）共有143条正文和5个附件，是对1929年同名公约的修订和补充。它扩大了公约的适用范围和保护对象。主要内容是：战俘系处在敌国国家权力管辖之下，而非处在俘获他的个人或军事单位的权力之下，故拘留国应对战俘负责，并给予人道待遇和保护；战俘的自用物品，除武器、马匹、军事装备和军事文件外，应仍归战俘保有；战俘的住宿、饮食及卫生医疗照顾等应得到保障；对战俘可以拘禁,但除适用刑事和纪律制裁外不得监禁;不得命令战俘从事危险性和屈辱性的劳动；战事停止后，应立即释放或遣返战俘，不得迟延；在任何情况下，战俘均不得放弃公约所赋予的一部或全部权利；在对某人是否具有战俘地位发生疑问的情况下，未经主管法庭作出决定之前，此人应享有本公约的保护。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　“你还好吗？”
> 
> 　　不知道哪儿传来的声音，Merlin被吓了一大跳，原本坐在地上紧紧抱着双臂的他打了个激灵，立刻从手臂中抬起脑袋，慌乱地观望四周。

\------------------- Chapter 2 -------------------

 

　　“你还好吗？”

　　不知道哪儿传来的声音，Merlin被吓了一大跳，原本坐在地上紧紧抱着双臂的他打了个激灵，立刻从手臂中抬起脑袋，慌乱地观望四周。

　　没有其他人。

　　旅行包还在自己脚边，而他确定里面没有任何电子设备——守卫早就口朝下倒出了里面的东西，才把包扔给他。

　　只有三面围墙，后面的墙上有一个狭小的高高的，只有铁条的窗户，就像屏幕上有时会看到的那种，面对着走廊的一面则是铁栏杆组成的围墙和铁门——毕竟，监狱哪有什么创造性呢？全天下的监牢和囚禁有什么太大的区别呢？——当然是除了那些专为大佬和有钱人所设计的度假别墅式的监牢，以及别名为“保护”的人身自由限制。

　　在他那昏暗狭小的牢房里，就连自己的影子都看不见。

　　这说英语的，友好的，阳刚的声音一定是自己想象出来的，而且，他的脑袋现在还在嗡嗡作响，他一点都不怀疑自己的感官系统已经出现了障碍。Merlin再次把脑袋埋进臂弯，上帝保佑，他在心里默默祈祷。

　　“你能听见吗？”那个声音再次问道，“你还好吗？”

　　Merlin又打了个激灵，他已经完全分不清自己是不是精神恍惚了。他抬起脑袋，一阵眩晕和恶心迅速袭来，他闭上眼睛，等待着不适过去。

　　“好吧，好吧，小家伙，我们可以一直这样问下去。”

　　Merlin感到这深沉、略带沙哑的嗓音中的柔和声线包含着一种难以言喻的安全感，但他仍然不敢相信自己的耳朵。更何况这个声音里一点也没有恐惧或者难过，他是那么镇静——比审讯官都要镇静——他怎么可能就在隔壁的囚室！他紧绷的右臂缓缓松开蜷起的双腿，把右手撑在身体一侧的积满污垢的地面上，微微移动身体重心，把头偏向一边，睁大眼睛，静静听着。

　　“你还好吗？”

　　“是谁？”Merlin小心翼翼地轻声回应，声线绷紧。

　　终于，Arthur确定，自己不再是孤单一人。不过，这并没有让他感到一丝轻松。

　　“Arthur Pendragon，不列颠驻联合国部队上校。”

　　“你是开玩笑吗？”Merlin回应道，声线仍因紧绷而颤抖。有一个能够沟通的、友好的同伴，这令他的心情似乎好了很多，更何况是说着他的母语，和他来自同一个国家的人。

　　“我也希望这是玩笑。”他的语气是那么平常，就像来中东之前见到的友好的，幽默细胞还没有变异的人们。

　　Merlin感觉一阵心安，让他不由自主地因激动而颤抖起来，他词不达意，断断续续地说：“但是……现在……这一切……”这一切都发生地太快了！这里的所有人都嚷着他听不懂的话，对他下达无法理解的指令，继而是地狱般地审讯。他甚至不知道自己是被囚禁还是在等待死刑，甚至是下一次审讯，焦虑的毒蛇冰冷地缠上他的身体，激起一阵战栗，“……我……我不知道……”

　　“小家伙，冷静下来，”他声音再次柔和了一点，语速放慢，建议道，“冷静，听我说，我希望你能告诉我你的名字。”

　　“Merlin……Merlin Emrys.”

　　“Merlin Emrys，”他停顿了一下，又小声重复了一遍他的名字，像是为了加强记忆，“你还好吗？你有受伤吗？”

　　受伤？仅仅是用“受伤”就能说清楚吗？

　　Merlin嘴唇颤抖着，不能抒发的愤怒让他烦躁极了，根本没有多余的脑细胞考虑去做任何掩饰，直接把事实完全不加修饰地大喊出来。“他们侵犯了我的人权！我的自尊受到了强烈的伤害！我快被吓疯了！上帝！这根本是一场毫无道理的可耻的绑架！上帝！我居然遭到了绑架！这怎么可能！要是可以洗个热水澡再换身干净衣服，要是可以从这个噩梦里醒来，让我干什么都可以！”Merlin深吸一口气，试图控制自己失控的慌乱，“这是个噩梦，对吧？我不可能真的在监牢里。”

　　“噩梦会结束的，Merlin，”Arthur停顿了一下，转移起他的注意力，“你是从哪儿来的？”

　　“Cambridge（剑桥）。”Merlin不假思索地回答，这让他松了口气，来到这里后终于遇到一个他可以直接回答上来的问题了，而这个男人听起来是那么友好，这更让他感到放松。

　　“你是剑桥大学的……？”学生？学生为什么会在中东出现……老师？教授？会这么年轻吗？蠢透了！难道他的脑袋真的已经开始生锈了！Arthur沮丧地想。

　　“虽然我不想让你失望，但我把课本落在家里了，而且我不戴金属框眼镜，既不留短寸头也不用发胶。”Merlin侧过身体，干脆把身子靠在墙上，肩膀的肌肉逐渐松弛下来，身体因紧张而保持着的清醒开始慢慢消退，两天来他第一次切实地感到疲惫。所以他对那个奇怪的称呼根本顾不上反驳。

　　“这可有点儿遗憾。”Arthur用半开玩笑的口吻说。

　　“遗憾什么？”

　　“我一直有点好奇剑桥的学生或者老师是不是真的能把莎士比亚的戏剧全都一字不差得背出来。”

　　Merlin笑出了声，一瞬间几乎忘了自己可能再也见不到的家人和朋友。“你呢，上校？你是哪里人？”

　　“Lymington（利明顿），不过我也在Wells（威尔斯）住过一阵子。”

　　Merlin显得有些吃惊，这个军人的真诚简直令人难以置信，“你……你是海军？”

　　“小家伙，是空军。”

　　Merlin听得出他声音里的自豪感，这自豪感似乎伴有某种飞机引擎的轰鸣声，以及湛蓝色天空与身边飘过的白色云朵——他似乎现在就在那些棉花糖般柔软的云层中间，身体像失重般飘忽起伏地，周围的一切都模糊起来。

　　Merlin不知道自己有没有睡着，只是隐约出现的来自影视作品中那种惊悚的猜疑让他瞬间清醒了过来，“这不会是什么把戏吧？是秘密警察专门让你在隔壁和我说话的吗？还是说你就是秘密警察？”

　　Merlin等待着对面的回答，但对方的沉默使得他的焦虑似乎拖着铁链在地上发出尖锐的噪音，让他的大脑对鼓膜产生了严重的憎恨。上帝，他再也不会和自己说话了！彻底失去这种相同语言的友好的交流的恐惧远胜于面对秘密警察的恐惧，Merlin催促道：“说点什么吧，求你了。我……我快要崩溃了，我真的很害怕你不是真实的。”

　　“嗯……其实，我也一直在想可能是秘密警察把你安排在了隔壁。”Arthur坦白道，声音不愠不火。

　　Merlin长舒了一口气，松开紧抓着的裤腿，试着抹平上面的褶皱，尽可能平静地说道：“这完全可以理解。”出于好奇，他问道：“你在这儿都做些什么？”

　　“数着日子，一天又一天。”Arthur苦笑着说道，但根本就没有办法遮掩声音中渐渐透出的愤怒。“非伊斯兰教原教旨主义的教民在这儿不怎么受欢迎，”他说道，“当然了，除非我们能提供食物、医疗或者买武器的钱。”

　　“即便是联合国部队都是这样吗？”Merlin有些难以置信。

　　“他们根本不在乎你是什么立场，只要不是自己人，就全都是敌人。”就像那些极端的伊斯兰原教旨主义者的血腥观点——这种屠戮异教徒的行为被他们看作是上天堂的方式，而他们的天堂里也不过尽是些美女——如此荒谬！

　　事实上，这种荒谬在人间还罕见吗？如果人人都能理解的话那就不算是荒谬了对吧？

　　“但你现在是联合国……你是骗我吗？你该不会是军情六处的吧？”

　　他笑了起来，声音愉快、毫不做作、如此真实。“现在我相信你不是被安插在这儿的了，小家伙，你太直接了。”

　　他敏锐的观察力让Merlin一时语塞。这些年来，他总因太过直率缺乏谋略而饱受批评，尤其是他在外交部工作的哥哥Gwaine。但同时他对潜藏在他笑声里的性感毫无防备，Merlin不禁打了个哆嗦，这令他接下来的话显得更为笨拙，“我想你不可以谈论你的……任务，对吗？”

　　他仍是轻松幽默的口气，“双方都默许的时候，侦查就不是什么秘密。”

　　“那你会驾驶飞机咯？”

　　“F-18D的第二位置。”

　　“第二位置？”

　　“在飞行员旁边，我是武器系统指挥。”Arthur解释道。

　　“我对军用飞机一窍不通。”

　　他轻笑道，“这没什么，大多数人都不懂，我不生气。”

　　吱吱扭扭的开门声从走廊尽头传来，接着是“砰”地一声门重重关上撞到墙壁的声音，然后“哐哐哐”的脚步声渐渐靠近他的牢房。

　　Merlin的意识瞬间回到了被囚的现实中，惊恐令他全身僵直。

　　“Arthur？”他轻声叫道，声音带着颤抖。

　　“保持冷静，Merlin，不要和守卫说话。”Arthur声音低沉且快速地说，“对付这些人的最好办法就是保持沉默。”

　　Merlin一想到可能再次面临的审讯和那些胶皮管就感到一阵痛苦的窒息。上帝！别再让他们用橡胶软管抽他了！别再让他在地板上痛苦地翻滚了！别再让他被那些大胡子的审讯者戏弄或者被骂了！恐惧引起的窒息让他仰起脖子大口喘气，他已经不再奢求安全感了，恐怕他现在除了恐惧，已经感受不到别的了。

　　可能是惊恐下他的抽气声太大了，“安静！”Arthur小声而严厉得命令道。

　　突如其来的呵斥吓了Merlin一跳，这两天的遭遇让他已经对任何命令式口吻的言辞形成了某种不假思索直接服从的——可怕的条件反射，他打了个哆嗦，立刻闭上嘴把脑袋埋在手臂里。

　　Arthur低声嘟囔了一句不太好听的话，Merlin没有听清，他的听觉全部集中在那冰冷的机械般是脚步声中，不过Arthur也没再多说什么。

　　Merlin静静地坐在牢房肮脏的地板上，紧紧抱着膝盖，低着头默默祈祷，努力通过回忆起教堂里耶稣基督、圣母玛利亚、天使们的画像和雕塑，来驱逐脑海里充斥着的那些残暴画面。然而他此时能想起的只有Hendrick Goltzius那副出名的版画《堕入被诅咒的地狱》，以及Agostino Musi所画的《尸骸》。

　　一个穿着制服的守卫在他的牢房前停了下来。Merlin的眼睛透过手臂和额头的间隙，盯着他那双受到磨损的运动鞋的一侧，全身紧绷，屏住了呼吸。

　　守卫终于往前走了，却停在了Arthur的牢房前。

　　接着，脚步声响起，比之前缓慢，声音也要轻一些。就这样在Arthur的牢房前徘徊了几分钟后，守卫又折了回去。

　　随着脚步声慢慢远离，Merlin的大脑在缺氧当机前突然冒出一个念头，Arthur Pendragon在这儿被关了有多久？

　　听到走廊尽头大门“砰”地一声关上，他终于可以吸一口空气了。

　　“Merlin？”声音明显柔和了很多。

　　“……嗯？”伴随着抽气的声音，Merlin讨厌让自己看起来这么软弱，他右手捂住嘴，尽量让自己的呼吸声变小。

　　“我……我刚才不该对你那么严厉。”Arthur犹豫了下，直白地说，“但是你知道，我不是有意要……”

　　“没关系。”Merlin诅咒着自己颤抖的声音，尽管呼吸声已经不再显得那么惊恐，但他仍控制不住这一股席卷而来的焦虑。被囚禁在这个全世界都知道的中东武装分子的牢狱，是令人如此震惊，他到现在都无法理解这样的事到底是怎么发生的。

　　“Merlin，听着，”Arthur又开始呼唤他的意识，“守卫差不多每个小时都要巡查一次。你已经经历了例行检查。刚才那个人是这组牢房的常规人员之一。”

　　Merlin还在和自己的厌恶感作斗争——他厌恶自己此刻的软弱无措，厌恶自己此刻的惊恐绝望，甚至厌恶“小家伙”这个称呼——明明都是男人，为什么隔壁的家伙就能那么冷静？是的，如果自己也能有他一半的勇气就好了。

　　Merlin没有回答。

　　Arthur再次贴近墙边——那边一点动静也没有——大概那小家伙真的生气了，但是，他必须说话，保持理智与清醒。Arthur接着问道：“你听到我说的了吗，Merlin？”

　　Merlin扯了扯领子，确保自己声音不再因窒息而显出异样，回应道：“看来我必须相信你了。”

　　Arthur沉默了一会儿，似乎是在犹豫，接着压低声音告诫他说：“只要我们都在这里，就必须彼此信任。”

　　在这里。

　　在这间牢房里。

　　在中东武装分子的掌控下。

　　在随时可能会面临未知的折磨或死亡，又或者两者兼而有之的恐惧中。

　　Merlin没有回答，他的嘴巴干极了，麻木顺着右手的小指到小臂肘部的神经流动，接着是左手小指到左边的手臂，双臂，肩膀，身体，接着麻木又增加了颤抖。直到意识到“咯咯咯”的声音是来自于自己牙齿的上下碰撞，他才意识到已经完全无法控制身体的剧烈颤抖和牙齿打颤。

　　“Merlin，和我说话！”Arthur再一次严厉地命令道，“这样你才可以缓解压力。”

　　“I wish I can！”仍伴随着牙齿打颤的声音和倒抽气的声音。现在双手的无名指也麻了起来，而小指已经开始痉挛。

　　“如果你哆嗦得厉害，就站起来走走。”Arthur建议道，“走一走就不会这么紧张了，小家伙。”

　　“我不是‘小家伙’！”Merlin听得出他粗砺嗓音中的怜悯，但刚才滞留在大脑中对这个称呼的怒意还未消退。

　　“那么，宝贝儿？”

　　“No！”

　　“亲爱的？”

　　“你这个混蛋！”

　　“好吧，小家伙，听着，”Arthur继续用不以为然的声音说。

　　看来他是摆脱不了这个称呼了，Merlin绝望地想，没有人愿意自己这么大了还被当成是个孩子对待，虽然来到这里以后似乎大家都容易把不蓄胡须的他当成孩子——实际上“小家伙”这个称呼已经算是好听的了——这样安慰自己的话，这个称呼现在听起来似乎也没那么刺耳了。

　　“这很正常，别觉得自己软弱，甚至已经精神崩溃了，你没有，Merlin。我刚住进这破地方的时候，也体会过你现在的感受。现在试着站起来，Merlin，试着走走。”

　　Merlin想这么做，但他此时完全没有力气站起来。“我现在还是听你说话吧，如果你不介意的话。”他缓慢地、断断续续地解释道，“我现在抖得厉害，没法说太多话或走动。”

　　“试一下。”

　　“我的腿感觉像把骨头抽掉了一样。等一下吧，”Merlin承诺道，“给我几分钟。”

　　短暂的沉默后，Arthur好像同意了这个决定。“好吧，Merlin。现在你需要知道这个地方的规矩。我想你也能猜到，如果你不听这些家伙的话，他们可一点都不耐心。懂吗？”

　　“嗯。那么我该怎么做，Arthur？”

　　“永远不要和他们有任何交谈，除非你准备接受他们强加于你的罪状。他们让你签署任何文件都不能签，绝大多数都是认罪书或者至你于死地的陷阱。尽量不要发生眼神接触，除非他们让你看着他们。他们和你说话或者让你回答问题的时候，看着他们的肩膀或者墙上的一个点。”Arthur顿了下，声音变得冷硬起来，“在这些人眼里，战俘和女人比二等公民还要低贱得多。”

　　“……我知道了。”Merlin用沙哑的声音回答。这些知识这并不能缓解他手指的痉挛。

　　“你被……你被审讯过吗？”Arthur的声音严峻而忧郁，只有他自己才知道自己曾经受过怎样的审讯之苦。

　　Merlin点点头，忘记了他看不见自己。

　　“Merlin？”

　　“对不起。没错，他们审讯过我。”Merlin认真地，一字一顿地说。

　　“多长时间？”

　　“大概是从昨天下午开始的……一整晚……一直到今天中午……”他的声音开始颤抖，如果可以，他真希望能把那段记忆直接从脑袋里挖出来，丢到宇宙黑洞里去。过了几分钟他的心跳才渐渐平缓下来。

　　被钢管袭击过的腹部仍在剧烈抽痛，被硬胶皮管狠狠打在腿上和手臂上的情形还历历在目，每当他们要弄醒昏过去的他，就会是一阵毒打。每次站起便被狠狠撞倒在地，然后又是一阵鞭打。就这样，被一群穿着人皮的魔鬼不停地审问。而且，被施暴的危险一直存在。虽然没人说出口，但审讯者龌龊的眼神告诉他，他们随时可能兽性大发。他控制住自己的震颤，几乎要把牙齿咬碎。他不允许自己早早崩溃，宁死也不想让这些混蛋有一丝满足感。

　　“现在你的呼吸平缓下来了？”Arthur轻声问。

　　“对，”Merlin把双手分别夹在两个膝弯下面，皮肤透过面料传递的热度缓和了他手指的痉挛，“我还是没法理解，他们为什么觉得我是危险分子。我没有做任何可能引起怀疑的事。”

　　“你很累，对吗？”Arthur声音柔和地问。

　　这句关怀让他差点落下泪水，他仰起头，眨眼，不让眼泪掉下来。“是的。”

　　“我想你可能从来没有这么害怕过吧。”

　　“从来没有。”

　　Arthur顿了下，声音更加忧伤，“我也是。”

　　“你不用安慰我，听起来你一点儿也不害怕。”Merlin愈发嫉妒起他的沉着，Arthur肯定一点儿也不怕。“你的声音很冷静。”

　　“我只是知道该怎么应对这种情况。你感到惧怕和疲惫，那就正中他们的下怀。”Arthur提醒道，“唯一的秘诀就是用他们的那一套对付他们。不要挑衅他们，只能默默忍受他们的策略。”

　　“你是受过这种训练吗？”

　　“对，但并不总是……”Arthur没有说出后面的话。

　　“不总是什么？”

　　一阵意味深长的沉默过后，Arthur终于开口了，“不总是有用。”

　　“你被折磨过吗？”Merlin问道。

　　“还用问吗？”

　　Arthur那种生硬、轻蔑而清晰的声音和那理所当然的语调让Merlin感到害怕。他没有问他们对他做了什么。他知道自己遭受过的折磨就已经足够了解了，他们对待军人肯定更加残忍，尤其残忍。

　　“Merlin，你原本就没有罪，这是你最好的保护伞。”

　　“I hope so. ”

　　Arthur用低沉的声音继续说着他的经验，Merlin也回应着他的耐心和合理建议。

　　Merlin暗暗发誓，他一定要努力像Arthur一样镇定，哪怕他压根儿无法镇定。

　　“你的训练很完善。”Merlin过了一会儿说道。

　　“如何生存下去，对任何军人来讲都是必须要学习的。”

　　Arthur停了下来。

　　Merlin感到他在仔细地考量着自己的用词合不合适。他不知道为什么，但他不会催促他。他对Arthur Pendragon这个男人感到很好奇，但他看不见他，于是他忍不住自己去推测。听他的声音感觉他应该是个高大的人。他想他一定不是一个秀气斯文的人，而是强健粗犷的、有着宽大肩膀的，就像Steve Rogers或者Bruce Wayne那种。Merlin叹了口气，不知什么原因，他心中这个强壮的形象让他多了一丝安全感。

　　“听着，我愿意把我知道的都教给你，但我不知道你是不是真的需要。把一个没有受过训练的年纪尚轻的平民关在这鬼地方不是什么光明磊落的事，他们的一些军事理念真的让我不敢恭维。我在这儿遇到的人当中有半数都很愚蠢至极或者根本没经历过这种事，剩下的却全都是坏到骨子里了，你必须想办法从那些人手里活下来。”Arthur吸了口气，这都是他的经验之谈。“但很有可能他们会先饿你几天，威胁你一下，然后就出于‘友好外交关系’把你放到英国大使馆，也有可能是美国或者加拿大大使馆。”

　　Merlin的脑海里浮现起他们对他所做的非人的审讯。“那你呢，Arthur？”

　　“别为我担心，”Arthur轻描淡写地说道，“这说不准的。”

　　“但我知道你在这儿。既然他们把我们放在相邻的牢房，说不定他们对我们有其他的打算。搞不好他们想用我们制造什么可怕的重大新闻来吸引眼球。”God！他怎么想起这个！Merlin恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来，但是不这么说的话，那也会是一直盘旋在他头顶的阴影。他吸了口气，缓缓地说，“这些人可是会在电视上直播斩首的……”

　　“不要去担忧最坏的情况，有所准备就好了。”Arthur顿了下，接着用开玩笑的口吻说，“Merlin，你知道HakunaMatata是什么意思吗？”

　　“The Lion King ？”Merlin问道，脑海中顿时出现了跳着夏威夷草裙舞的那对狐獴与疣猪。

　　“这是非洲的Swahil（斯瓦西里）语‘从此以后没有忧愁烦恼’的意思。”

　　“真是个美妙的祷告词。”Merlin渐渐放松了下来，Arthur的某种乐观精神和坚强让他想起了Gwaine，“有人告诉过我，我缺乏一种特质。”

　　“是吗？”

　　“是的，Gwaine觉得我没救了，但后来我怀疑他是觉得所有艺术生都没救了。”

　　“Gwaine？”

　　“我生命中的克星。”

　　“听起来你们的关系很……很奇怪。”

　　“我对他是典型的又爱又恨，但我其实很喜欢他。”他可能是第一次怀念Gwaine过剩的保护欲。

　　“Oh，不，”Arthur摇摇头，“我已经开始讨厌他了。”

　　Merlin轻声笑了起来。“他人还不错，就是有点固执。”

　　“更好的人才配得上你，Merlin。”Arthur飞快地说“听他的名字就……不够那么……不够那么好，嗯。”

　　Merlin没有想到他竟如此直白，即使是玩笑也够唐突了，“你甚至还不了解我，你怎么知道什么样的人配得上我。Gwaine其实是……”

　　“你说得对，”Arthur打断道，“我根本就不了解你。”

　　“……Old brother。”Merlin轻声说，Arthur的直白让他有点拘谨。Merlin又感到紧张和害怕了，他的手指再次出现了一点发麻的感觉，到底是他说的哪句话激起了他的情绪？

　　“尽量多休息，但不要把睡眠当作一种逃避。醒来后，起身在牢房里走走。锻炼对于保持积极心态很重要。”Arthur依然继续传授着他的经验，“你要注意保持血液流通，就算没有什么食物，也不能让身体虚弱下去。这样虽然时间过得慢，却可以分散些注意力。”

　　“我很饿。”Merlin小声承认，又把膝盖往胸口靠了靠，试图通过压住腹部来抵抗饥饿。

　　“我也有点……”Arthur把hungry这个词咬住了，增加这个词的频率只会加重与之对应的感觉。“不要奢望太多，咱们的菜单上只有加了很多水的肉汤配水煮蔬菜，还有面包皮一类的东西。我吃到过几次米饭，但吃的东西没有规律，所以也不要抱任何期望。这儿的服务很奇怪，而且通常有人带着好像是食物的东西从这儿走过，但那又不是食物，每天起码一次。我的体重已经减了不少了。你可能也会，除非你们的人可以提早救你出去。对了，你是做什么的？”

　　“儿童救助会，是见义勇为基金会的一部分。我们主要关注影响全球儿童的人道主义问题，尤其涉及到因战争或者自然灾害而使百姓流离失所的地方。”

　　“我知道这个机构，是少数几个把捐助全部用于受益群体的组织之一，这在现在可是很难得的。”

　　“这正是我为他们工作的原因。”

　　在他们交谈的时候，Merlin检查了一下自己的伤口，把衬衫的袖子挽起来，重新检查了一下房间，把旁边小木板床上薄薄的一层看不清颜色的床单铺平。

　　Merlin很感谢隔壁男人那坚定、毫无疑问的声音传递给他的信息。不得不承认，他感到自己很喜欢这个男人以及他分享自己力量的意愿。

　　“你来这儿多久了？”当Arthur终于说完一长串的注意事项后，Merlin问道。

　　“太久了。”

　　Merlin感到一阵畏惧，这让他喉咙发紧，“到底多久了，Arthur？”

　　“六十三天。”没有叹息。

　　没有叹息。

　　Merlin震惊于他的回答，以及他那沉着的语气，同时，也为他的毅力感到惊叹——两个多月的囚禁，间歇性的审问和拷打，却没有削减Arthur Pendragon的勇气和他对一个陌生人展现热情的能力。

　　Merlin感到喉咙里突然出现了肿块，稳定了下自己的情绪后接着说，“他们准许你和任何友好国大使馆或者联合国的人交谈吗？”

　　没有回答。

　　“Arthur？”

　　“不，”Arthur握紧双拳，咬着牙说，“他们不让我和任何人说话。你是第一个。”他艰难地说，“事实上，自从我被抓到这儿，你是第一个和我说话的人。”

　　“Thank you. ”

　　“For what？”

　　这比疼痛更让他难以控制泪腺的运作，Merlin调整好自己的声音，“谢谢你对我这么耐心。你完全可以不管我，我也不会怪你。”

　　“那不是我的做事风格，Merlin。”

　　他粗哑的嗓音让Merlin想给他一个拥抱。总有一天会的，Merlin这么告诉自己。“其实我能感觉到的。You are ……”

　　“God！Don't say I'm a good old man。”

　　Merlin笑了起来，把手挡在嘴前免得声音太大。

　　Arthur不由地也向上勾了勾嘴角——六十三天以来的第一个微笑。

　　“不，不是的。其实我想说的是，‘正派的人’。”

　　Merlin听到他清了清嗓子，然后是在牢房里来回踱步的脚步声。

　　Merlin不知道接下来该说什么，双手已经不再痉挛了，微微的麻意也是可以忍受的，饥饿感也消退了一些。Merlin把双腿伸出去一点，才意识到双腿的疼痛不全是殴打造成的——他的小腿早就抽筋了。他一边按揉两条小腿，一边等待着Arthur再次说话。

　　Merlin的牛仔裤和衬衫早就弄得很脏了，也就没有在意牢房地板上的尘垢。他把床上唯一一条被单裹在身上来阻挡冬日的潮湿严寒，靠墙坐着，比起坐在木板床上，他更愿意离隔壁的声音更近一点，虽然这并不会对他的体温有帮助。恐惧和痛苦的情绪袭击是闲歇性的，完全不受他的思维控制，每当那种窒息与痉挛袭来，他就提醒自己多做几次深呼吸。

　　终于，脚步声停了下来。

　　“Merlin？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“嗯……我想问你一个问题，你可以选择回答或者不回答，嗯……我需要你知道，这是个特殊的地方，也是一个特殊时期，即便发生任何事情，你都是无辜的，我是说……”

　　Merlin明白了他的意思。虽然伊斯兰教是一个严格禁止同性行为的宗教，但是，对于敌人——完全的“迫害”中，“性迫害”也并不罕见。在过去报道的美军虐待俘虏的报道中，伊斯兰教徒被强迫进行同性行为，而在那些恐怖分子那里，砍头枪杀之外还有不少被阉割甚至性虐致死。那些恐怖分子们长期住在他们的军事基地，妻子和家庭则全都安置在他们占领的安全区域内，虽然他们本身按照教义可以一夫多妻，而且没有严苛的禁欲规矩，但在这种环境中也和禁欲差不了多少，这种压制滋生了各式各样的性变态，被他们抓到的妇女十有八九都会遭遇不幸，男性虽然较女性而言遇到的几率较少，但是，一旦遇到，存活几率绝对小的多——一方面是担心对方活着会揭发自己，另一方面是由于对待男性的性虐通常是以致死为目的。而由于人种仇恨，他们对待白色人种异常凶狠。在来中东之前他自愿参加的国际红十字会的培训课上已经把这些最糟的可能性全都给他们讲过，不过当他们坐着皮革包椅，在宽敞明亮的大厅吹着空调，喝着自动贩卖机里的可乐，刷着Facebook或者打盹儿的时候，谁也没有仔细考虑过这种事发生在自己身上会是什么感觉。

　　“他们没有……你没被……”

　　“他们没有对我施暴，虽然……虽然我一度觉得有这种可能性。就目前的情况来看，我觉得仍然是有这个可能的。我不会欺骗自己这样的可能性不存在。”Merlin捏着自己的小腿肚，那两块硬梆梆的肌肉就像变成了石头一般。“在审讯室里，当我没被绑在木椅子上的时候，他们就把我像一个破麻袋一样在地上拖来拖去，用胶皮管抽打我，把我推倒在地，用各种方法恐吓我。”

　　Merlin听到他叹了口气。松了一口气？还是因为担心？他也说不清这声叹息代表什么，但马上就听见了他的咒骂声，他知道这代表什么。

　　“你呢，Arthur？他们打你了吗？”

　　“这不要紧。”如此轻描淡写。

　　“这当然要紧！”Merlin转过头尽可能近地对着墙壁大声说，虽然这完全无法改变已经发生的，但他没有办法冷静，“告诉我到底怎么了？他们虐待你了吗？我被审讯的时候听到其他人受折磨的声音。就算你骗我，我也不会好过的，我是知道的。”

　　“早些日子他们拿我当人肉沙袋，但我的伤几乎都好了。”

　　Arthur马马虎虎的声调反而激起了他的担忧。“他们把你怎么了？”Merlin追问着。

　　“这种情况你还奢求被善待吗……就是他们对付人的那一套咯。”

　　“那一套？”Merlin重复了一遍，脑海中再次出现了审讯室里狰狞的面孔，“我想‘那一套’的意思是那些卑劣的、残暴的恐怖犯罪手段，这可不是人类从猿人进化成人的目的！如果天堂真的允许这种人踏足的话，那我宁愿下地狱！我才不在乎什么文化差异，任何一种煽动暴行的文化都应该被抵制……”

　　“Merlin……”

　　Merlin完全不顾Arthur的声音，继续激昂地大声说，“无论是精神或者肉体的暴力，都不必，也不应该被宽恕！”

　　“Merlin……”Arthur对隔壁的小家伙的爆发感到吃惊，“Merlin，放松一点！”

　　“你有接受医治吗，Arthur？”他的冷静让Merlin感到更多的心痛。

　　“你改变不了已经发生的事，Merlin。”Arthur语调柔和地说，“而且已经有个医师为我治疗了。他把我脱臼的肩膀接好了，把一些严重一点的伤口缝上了，还给了我一点药，但愿是抗生素。”

　　“你现在怎么样呢？”Merlin的语气很坚定，正如他面对那些阻碍他为战争孤儿贡献力量的强硬政府官员时一样。

　　“我很好，Merlin，”Arthur再次轻描淡写地试图蒙混过去，“所以咱们别聊这个了。”

　　Arthur所遭遇的远比他所说的要多得多，Merlin心知肚明。为一个从未见过，聊天不过几个小时，基本上仍可以被归为“陌生人”的人的遭遇，他居然感到一种异常剧烈的痛苦，这让他的肺部抽搐起来，又开发出一种新的窒息方式。Merlin突然意识到，他和Arthur Pendragon之间似乎产生了一种奇怪的亲密关系，尽管他们看不见对方，更触碰不到对方。

　　听到Merlin再次沉重的呼吸和鼻息，Arthur轻声说，“不用担心，Merlin，只要运气好一点，伤疤不那么显眼，我回家的时候也就不怕见到邻居的孩子们了。”

　　他别扭的声音让Merlin发笑，“我喜欢你这种心态。”

　　“自怨自艾在这儿什么用也没有。我很早就搞明白了。”Arthur继续用调侃的语气说。

　　“如果我又像个不懂事的孩子一样，记得提醒我这一点。”Merlin搓了搓发麻的胳膊，在被单下瑟瑟发抖。

　　“你的反应是因为你没有受过训练，不用担心，Merlin，你已经很出色了，相信我。”Arthur真诚地说，“而且我不觉得你像个小孩儿一样脆弱。我叫你小家伙是因为……你听起来真的太年轻，太天真了，在这种地方，我们就管这个叫小家伙。”

　　“那么你们把这里的孩子，我是说，未成年的，真正的‘小家伙’们叫什么？”

　　“这里没有你定义的那种‘小家伙’，”Arthur顿了下，考虑着措辞，“我想你应该知道，这里的孩子们十多岁就已经拿起了枪，换牙的时候就已经学会了引爆炸弹。年纪稍大一点的我们叫名字，年纪小的就没有称呼。”

　　Merlin沉默了。

　　“现在，小家伙，你已经熬过了之前的折磨，”过了一段时间Arthur用令人安心的语气说，“缺少食物和环境脏乱是不会让你崩溃的。”

　　“我希望你是对的。”Merlin突然想起华兹华斯的《早春遣句》：

 

　　Have I not reason to lament

　　What man has made of man?

　　教我如何不哀叹，

　　凡人相残不相怜悯？

 

　　这让他不禁打了个冷颤。他知道，接下来的日子会为这句话增添不少新的诠释。他闭上眼默默祈祷自己能够拥有隔壁的军官一半的勇气来忍受不知尽头的日日夜夜不安稳的牢狱生活。

“真希望你是对的，Arthur，我可不想让那些混蛋们如愿以偿。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然已经很晚了，但是Arthur无法入眠。自动武器发出零零星星的“突突突”的射击声，“砰！砰！砰！”的炮火声，以及间歇的手榴弹“Bang！”的爆炸声，那些声音烦扰着整个漫漫长夜。他知道，在距离这里不远的什么地方，肯定又发生了一次交火，对这片土地以及它上面的生灵而言，这可是真正的“正常现象”。

\------------------- Chapter 3 -------------------

 

虽然已经很晚了，但是Arthur无法入眠。自动武器发出零零星星的“突突突”的射击声，“砰！砰！砰！”的炮火声，以及间歇的手榴弹“Bang！”的爆炸声，那些声音烦扰着整个漫漫长夜。他知道，在距离这里不远的什么地方，肯定又发生了一次交火，对这片土地以及它上面的生灵而言，这可是真正的“正常现象”。

Arthur早就已经不再为这些猛烈的声音大惊小怪了，在中东他已经听到了太多这样的声音，他已经对此疲于做出反应，即便是过去短暂的休假期间，戴着耳塞也不能阻止这些声音在他脑袋里对他的脑浆进行持续的轰炸扫射。

他猜想，忠于政府的部队和控制了该地区不同区域的政治团体间的交锋还将继续，直到这个国家的独裁者被推翻，通过竞选上台的统治者将掌握国家大权。在那之前，他很有可能一直都会是一个囚犯，也有可能会成为谈判的筹码，或者最终会被“解决”掉——这还算是好的，最可怕的是被遗忘在这片沙漠里，直至成为干尸。这一切都取决于这里不断变化的政治风向。这片土地的政治，明明如此陌生而遥远——他不认识这里的任何一个政客，也不在乎他们的任何政见、党派，更不会涉足他们之间的任何争夺——明明与他毫无关系，却能决定他的一切——不仅仅是生命。

Arthur重重地呼出一口气，双手握拳，再一次绞尽脑汁地想着逃脱的办法，但与此同时，一阵挫败感侵蚀着他的神经。他知道，除非发生奇迹，否则他根本就没可能逃走。外交手段可能是唯一能使他获救的方法，尽管他更希望、也祈祷着能有一场秘密军事行动来救他出去。但是，除非有人知道他还活着，否则什么都不会发生。

Arthur焦躁不安地从床上爬起来，开始踱步。他的失踪会让父亲Uther和姐姐Morgana遭受到怎样的打击和痛苦——就像他之前梦里出现的那样，他知道那样的情绪负荷是毁灭性的。尽管如此，他还是保留着对家人奢侈的思念。他很担心他们，他也知道，他们不会放弃希望，更不会停止祈祷他的平安回归。但他同时也希望他们得到的消息是“阵亡”而不是“失踪”，Uther和Leon都知道，在这种情况下“失踪”意味着什么。

　　在这里，犯罪分子很容易认罪，或者说，罪行很容易栽赃嫁祸，人们的清白就等于武装人员的舌头——无论是否清白，无论面临怎样的判决，只要认罪——至少不会失踪。

Merlin正是处于这种状态。

Arthur盯着墙壁，他接着想起Merlin，又一次感受到了他所激起的某种热切的渴望。Arthur不知道他为何被捕，他只是单纯觉得这个年轻人是在错误的时间呆在了错误的地点。不过事实果真如此吗？他想要了解事实，但他更想给他多一点时间，让他可以先适应一下现在的处境，然后再聊聊有关他的事。

Merlin。

这不是个普遍或现代的名字，他思考着。不过他知道，这个来自和平世界的年轻人有着不同寻常的品质。他已经听过他充满同情的、友善的、温柔的声音，也已经知晓他的恐惧，当然，在这样的处境下恐惧根本不是凭借理智可以避免的。他也感觉到了他的温暖，他从心里的最深处，热切地渴望着他的温暖。

Arthur停在隔开他们的牢房的厚墙前，远处响起空袭警报。他双手撑在粗糙的墙面上，仿佛想要嗅到墙那边的生命气息。他把前额贴在墙上，闭上眼睛，轻声念道，“Merlin”。他细细品味着叫他名字的韵律。

当回想起Merlin因为他受到的伤害而怒不可遏时，他微微笑起来。Merlin令他想起了凶猛、嚎叫着的猫，也许他就是那种会说自己是小体积老虎的猫。Merlin似乎重新激起了他对欢笑和爱的渴望，尽管他知道要想原始冲动得到满足根本就是无望的。

可他还是想拥抱他、安慰他，不仅仅用语言。他也渴望被他安抚、满足，他很确定他强烈、灼烧的热情能抚慰他，不管多么短暂。他憎恨自己没有边际，甚至是毫无道德底线的幻想，不过，幻想本身就是把自己的意愿强加于人，而道德——如果铁笼子也有道德的话，他确实是该继续责备自己。只是，在这里，幻想成为了唯一能做的事情，也是唯一会发生的可能性，他为什么不想得美好一点呢？但是幻想的美好只能使得现实愈显丑恶，这二者的结合，就像患了麻风病的维纳斯，不知应该膜拜还是远离。他绷直了身体，沮丧地发出一声低沉的叹息。

哪怕隔在他们牢房间的灰泥和石头造的厚墙以某种神奇的方式消失了，但由于他们的同盟是建立在不确定和对未知的恐惧之上，也由于一个叫做Gwaine的男人——不过这让他获知他接受男性，然而他只能跟Merlin Emrys善意地交谈，除此之外他根本无法奢求更多。

他仰起头，伸长脖子，轻声叹息。无法摆脱不停在他身体里横冲直撞地引他胡思乱想的欲望，他想不明白，为何这样一个素未谋面男孩的声音，会激起自己似要沸腾的欲望。他肯定是因为自己在这里被关得太久了，他对人类的接触有些过度渴望，但他又不想对此完全肯定，他不认为自己会在这种压迫下已经变成什么情欲的怪兽，他更愿意去相信这是由于其他什么东西——友好与温暖，让他陷入了这种渴望。他对Merlin知之甚少，这令他忍不住想象Merlin到底是什么样子的。他应该个头不是很高也不是很矮，有一种书呆子特有的天真且灵性的目光，体型不会胖——他快速呼吸的声音没有肥胖造成的喉音——这让他又感到一阵愤怒与不甘，他必须转移注意力，他早已给自己定好规矩，他不会再让痛苦掌控他的夜晚——或许他还会四肢纤长，可能是黑色头发，或者棕色。

从他的声音判断，他应该是二十五岁左右，总之肯定不会超过三十岁。他的肌肤应该是偏白的麦色，如绸缎般柔软。他想象着用手抚摸他的身体，手掌停留、徘徊在他的腰腹，他忍不住俯身亲吻，手指继续向下爱抚他的臀部，感受着他的温柔……这于他而言彻彻底底是一种折磨！他到底在做什么！

Arthur打了个哆嗦，猛推墙壁，让自己离开他和Merlin之间的物质阻隔，开始在自己的牢房里踱步。他不能放任自己沉溺在这样的想象当中。他强迫自己不要注意到他的存在，但不幸失败了。

　　他想他肯定是疯了，否则他又要背负起幻象的罪孽。

正想得出神，Arthur听到了Merlin尖利痛苦的哭声，他突然心头一紧，停下了跨出的步子，紧张使他僵直着脊背，身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。

Merlin又大叫了起来，那声音让Arthur全身的血液冰冷。他对他撒谎了吗？守卫或者审问的人除了把他推来推去和长时间的审问，是不是还对他做了什么？

“Help！”他在睡梦中呻吟。

“Merlin！醒醒！你做噩梦了。”

“Help me！”他乞求着。

Arthur紧紧抓着牢房的铁栏杆，大叫出声，“Merlin，听我说。我没办法到你身边去，你必须要自己醒过来。打败噩梦，然后自己醒过来。现在就这么做！”他命令道。

Merlin继续呻吟、哭泣着。

Arthur不知该说什么。“Merlin！加油，小家伙！把噩梦打败，”他近乎用哄小孩的语气，虽然他怕惊动了守卫，但他还是保持声音平稳。“Merlin，拜托！就当是为了我，不要输给你的恐惧。”

Merlin的声音突然停下了，Arthur不知道自己的话语有没有效果。

“我……没事。”Merlin终于喘息着说道。

“跟我讲讲，我会帮你的。”

“我做不到。”

Arthur听到了他压抑的抽泣声，完全可以理解他有多么孤独。他仍旧抓着铁栏杆，“如果可以，我真想拥抱你。”

“我……我提醒过你的，我可能会像个不懂事的孩子。”

“你可没有脆弱得像个小孩。”

“你这么说只是想让我好受些。”

“我不会对你撒谎的，Merlin。”

“我把你吵醒了，是吗？”

“我没有睡着。自从被关到这里，失眠就成了我的长期室友。”

“这里总是这么黑吗？”

Arthur回想起最初的时候这持续的黑暗是如何令他难熬。他清楚地知道，关于囚禁生活，Merlin还需要了解更多。

“恐怕是的。”Arthur感觉喉咙发紧。

　　沉寂许久，Merlin轻呼出一口气，像是叹息，也像是为了让自己镇定而做的深呼吸，黑暗里，那声音是如此悲伤，足以使一个成年男人哭出声。Arthur差点就哭出来了，接着就开始发狠地诅咒这个让他无法拥抱他、安慰他的处境。

“我刚刚做了一个噩梦。”

“我猜也是。”

“我真的很抱歉。”

“这没有什么，Merlin。这是正常的。刚到这里的几个晚上我也一直睡不好。”

“你怎么能这么耐心又体贴！”Merlin激动地说道，情绪起起伏伏。

“不然呢？”Arthur问道，声音像花岗岩一样坚硬。他不能让他陷入自怜自艾的汪洋，他知道一旦陷进去会遇到怎样的危险。

“Gwaine会同意你的说法。”

“我可不觉得这是赞美。”Arthur调笑道，仅仅是听他提到那个男人就让他不舒服。

“Gwaine对我很重要，我很想念他。”

Arthur决定避开他的话引起的沮丧。“那就专心想想怎样离开这里，然后回到他的身边去。”

Merlin顿了下，用迷惑又懊恼的语气说，“上帝，你知道有一个保护欲过剩的old brother会是什么感觉吗？就像‘大独裁者’一样的那种Old Brother（老大哥）[注1]。这让同学眼里我脆弱得就像个女孩儿似的。他从家里搬去伦敦的时候我和我妹妹可是庆祝了整整三天！况且，要我跟他说自己在国外被捕了，肯定跟在地狱里度过寒冷的一天一样。他一定会大惊小怪，不停地对我啰嗦，再把我扭送到健身房。”

“深呼吸一下，Merlin。你刚刚做了个噩梦，不过看起来你这会儿已经好些了。现在你一定感觉有点迷糊，不过这是很正常的。”Arthur说出他刚才已经准备好的话，继续用那种训练出的沉重冷静应对着。Old brother？哥哥？Arthur感觉到一阵轻松，Gwaine不是他的恋人啊。不过，如果他有女朋友呢？God，我肯定已经失去理智了，Arthur绝望地想。

“Arthur？”

他听出了Merlin语气中的不确定，他感到心脏被割了一道口子，却不能拥抱他。“我在这儿，”Arthur向他保证道，“守卫给你送饭的时候一起拿来的水，你有存点儿下来吗？”

他在等Merlin回答。

沉默的一分钟过去了。

Arthur发现，因为担心，他不再那么有耐心。“Merlin，回答我。就算你摇脑袋也不会发出声音的，所以我不知道你是不是有摇头或者点头。”

“是的！”Merlin马上大声说，很显然是被他的批评吓到了。“我存了点儿水，是你叫我这么做的，所以我就这么做了。”

“Good boy，”Arthur一时不知道该作何感受，“喝一小口水，然后在你的牢房里走走。运动对于生存和健康至关重要。之前我们谈到这个话题的时候我是认真的。如果你的身体变得虚弱，大脑也会变得抑郁伤感的。”

“我可不是没脑子的傻瓜，笨到会在雨天跑出去在泥地里打滚儿，或者去某个荒废的老宅子里探险。还有，我早就不是‘小家伙’了，我早就已经成年了。”Merlin生气地说道。他在牢房里快速地走来走去，每走一步嘴巴里就迸出一个词。“我今年二十八岁，主要工作是儿童救助，空余时间做油画修复工作，有我自己的公寓，有选举权，没有任何犯罪记录，也不是瘾君子，从来没有漏缴过税款，也没有偷翻过什么人的日记本，我甚至没有收到过一张汽车罚单，也没有和同学们有过夜间醉酒飙车。只要我愿意，就算喝个酩酊大醉夜不归宿也根本不犯法，我这个年龄也早就完全足够判断男人、性和安全套的问题。Pendragon上校，你还有什么问题吗？”

Arthur笑了起来，Merlin冒出来的一连串话令他荒唐地感到自豪。现在，他知道Merlin已经不会再陷入噩梦了。“现在没有问题了，小家伙。不过接着走动，我想听见你的脚步声。”

“你让我想起了一个以前认识的教官。”Merlin一边走来走去一边抱怨道。

“Merlin，边走边说。告诉我，你现在感觉怎么样？”

Merlin完全无视他的话。“我们管他叫‘魔鬼教官Tauren’，我不太喜欢他。”

Arthur咯咯咯地笑出了声，“你现在感觉怎么样了？”

“很生气，非常生气。”

“你当然生气，”Arthur继续用那种沉着的声音说，“这很正常，Merlin，要利用你的愤怒，让它为你所用，小家伙。我知道你能做到。”

Merlin发出了一种声音，那是一种——完全不像成年人，而是一种通常只有孩子们才会发出的哼哼声。“你如果还是要叫我‘小家伙’，我可能会狠狠揍你一顿。”

“真的？”Arthur强忍住笑，用调侃的语气说。

“我保证会的。”Merlin几乎怒不可遏。

Arthur大笑了一声，“小家伙，请便。”

“你竟然还敢嘲笑我？”

Arthur憋着胸腔内的笑意，忍得肩膀直抖，“Merlin，生气吧。我不介意给你当靶子或者沙袋用。”

幽默的舒适感渐渐褪去，当隔壁牢房再次陷入安静时，他并没有催促Merlin。相反地，他靠在牢房的铁栏杆上，思考着Merlin坚决的态度和据理而争的本性。欲望不断地刺激着他，他任由自己去猜测他可能会在恋人面前表现出来的火辣热情。

“Arthur？”几分钟后，Merlin又小心翼翼地叫道。

Arthur用手粗暴地捋过头发，对于任何一个有自尊且极其注重仪容仪表的空军军官来说，这一头长发简直无法忍受。他让自己从幻想当中醒过来，声音尽量放得柔和一些。“你无法相信，这样的事真的发生在你身上了，是吗？”

Merlin再次吃了一惊，“你怎么总能知道我在想什么？”

“我永远也不会忘记自己刚到这里的那几天，”Arthur苦涩地回答道，“永远不会。”

他想起了无数次被打的经历，时时刻刻都在担心自己将无法从折磨和令人麻木的隔离监禁中存活下去。静静吐出一口气，他用尽意志力把那些鲜活的记忆赶出脑海。

“Merlin，你到底跑到这个炮火连天的国家来干嘛？”

“我跟你说过的，我是儿童救助会的社会工作者。我们给因为战争或自然灾害而被迫离开家园的孩子提供食品、衣物和医疗护理。这里停火之后，一队医生和护士来到这里搭建起难民营。因为我们是一个跨国救援队，我们经常在联合国的保护下工作。”

Arthur很高兴地找到了一个分散Merlin注意力的方法，于是他放任自己对于他工作的好奇心。“你是怎么加入到这个组织的？”

“我父亲是一个儿科医生。大概二十年前，他去了一趟叙利亚，回来之后就决定要做些什么。我舅舅是做油画修复工作，在剑桥有很多画廊都会委托他修复油画，所以有机会跟很多有人道主义精神的富人打交道。我父亲和我舅舅就共同计划筹建了这个儿童救助会。我母亲每年都会为儿童救助会组织一场募款活动。Gwaine以前也是和我们一起工作的，不过他现在在外交部工作。我妹妹是个护士，她也会定期贡献出时间来为儿童救助会工作。”

“听起来你们全家都很有奉献精神。”Arthur若有所思地说。

“可以这么说。不过我们之所以做这些，只是因为我们想做。父亲从不强迫我们。我到大学毕业才开始为儿童救助会工作，而且刚开始的时候我并没有想要把这个当成终生职业。只是做着做着就这样了。”

“为什么？”Arthur问道。

Merlin坦率地回答道，“大学刚毕业的时候，也就是大约五年前，我和父亲去非洲考察，在那里，我亲眼看到了在营地生活的孩子们的状况。一个大概还不到五岁的小女孩因为营养不良而死在我的怀里，我当时甚至在想，如果这个女孩是我妹妹Freya的话，我该怎么办，事实上，她确实长地有点像我妹妹，都是深色的长卷发……当时我就知道自己再也放不下了。之后我就决定投身于这项工作，贡献自己的一份力量。我觉得自己做出了正确的决定，此后我的想法也没有改变。”

“现在也是？”

Arthur听到了他在考虑这个问题时发出的叹息，能感觉到他的答案会是什么，但他还是想听他自己说出来，那会使他欣慰，而那个答案也能肯定他最初对他性格的猜测。

“现在也是！”Merlin回答道。

“Merlin Emrys，我喜欢你。你很有勇气。”

“我不确定你是不是安慰我，不过我也喜欢你。”

“我不知道为什么政府会把你抓起来。但显然，你对政府并不构成威胁。”

“我当时正在和同伴协助检查一个营地的状况，突然有人大叫了一声我听不懂的话，然后附近哪里出现了爆炸声，我们协助让妇女和儿童先上车，这时候有几个男人为了上车和军队人员发生了肢体冲突，存放我的行李的车也发生了爆炸，他们本来要我坐第二辆车，要把我送去大使馆重新补办证件。”Merlin停了下来。

“袭击发生的时候你应该很害怕吧？”

“不全是这样……这份工作本来就是存在风险的，我有心理准备。如果不来这里的话，当时确实以为自己遇到了不得了的事情，现在回想起来那根本就不可怕，顶多算是受到了点儿惊吓。”

“你很坚强，Merlin，大多数人都做不到这点。”Arthur接着问，“然后呢？”

“那时候一个孕妇出现了大出血，医生需要助手，我就留下来帮忙，医生是红十字会的，联合国士兵有四个人留下来等我们准备好再一起坐小车上路。我跟他们一路到了首都，给大使馆打过电话后，士兵就去履行其他任务，医生把孕妇和另外几个伤员接到了当地一个朋友家里，叫一个当地的熟人开车送我去大使馆。在路上秘密警察就拦住了我，然后就把我拘留了，”Merlin叹了口气，“现在，我是你的邻居了。”

“他们会发现他们搞错了的。”Arthur不假思索的保证听起来很合逻辑，但话一出口他便希望自己不会因为给了他虚假的希望而内疚。

“我不知道是不是会跟你一样乐观，Arthur。没有人愿意听我说，也没有人想要或愿意来核实我说的话。”

Arthur知道自己没法再安慰他了，所以他不再表达那些他知道无法编造的情绪。

“跟我说说你的家人吧，”Merlin催促道，“我不想总是说我自己的事。”

“你一定累了，就到这里吧。”Arthur声音低沉地说。

“我不是唯一一个需要分享的人。”

“Merlin，你是在玩心理医生游戏吗？”

“你这个混蛋，”Merlin生气地说，不过他马上就后悔了，即使自己现在能够完全相信他，但他不能要求一个职业军人在短时间内的信任，他难过地吞咽了一下，用尽量柔和的语气说，“我只是想成为朋友。”

　　沉默。

“Thanks. ”Arthur的下巴震动了一下，突然意识到自己情绪上的饥饿，仿佛即将爆发的岩浆却被堵住了火山口，翻滚的煎熬感使他的声音变得粗哑，“我想我现在正好需要一个。”

“跟我讲讲你的生活是什么样的，Arthur。”Merlin的声音轻松而友善，就像那种坐在小板凳上，满脸期待，睁大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你，等你讲故事的那种小孩子。

“我的生活就像绝大多数的人一样。”Arthur干巴巴地说，虽然他知道Merlin肯定会有些失望，但是他不能提自己的父亲曾经是陆军准将这件事——这会增大对他关押的需求，并不是他不相信Merlin，他只是需要把这个风险降至最低。

“为什么我觉得你的生活应该更……精彩一些？”

“我相信绝大多数人都会认为自己在一生中已经经历了很多，”Arthur松开紧握的栏杆，已经恢复了往日的镇定，“事实上，如果你去想你死后人们会写怎样的悼词给你，你就会发现人们的生活都是千篇一律的，出生、活着、死亡。真正值得记得的事情并没有我们想象中那么多。”

　　有些不可思议。Arthur也许并没有自己想象中那么乐观，Merlin不加掩饰地说，“听起来不像是你会说的话。”

“你认为我会说什么样的话？”Arthur轻笑一声，“说我如何受欢迎吗？”

“没错，”Merlin如实回答，“你肯定很受欢迎，有很多朋友。”

“听起来就像你很了解我，”Arthur对此的傲慢慢慢显现出来，“难道你是我的粉丝团成员吗，Merlin？”

“哦，没错，Pendragon上校，”Merlin拖着调子回答，“我甚至还给你的储物柜里塞过情书呢。”

“那你绝对是记错了我的储物柜编号。”

“那么说我还是有希望咯？”

“没错，当然，你可以试试，就我看来在这里当前你还没有其他竞争者。”

Merlin终于忍不住笑出了声，“你果真是个自负的混蛋。”

“你越了解我就会越绝望的，”Arthur停下了信口胡诌的轻松语气，他感觉喉咙里塞进了一团棉花，声音由此低沉了下来。

“你不可能那么糟的。”Merlin还沉浸在笑声中，以为这又是个玩笑。

“我指的不是这个……”Arthur停下了，此时，对一个从未见过面的人所产生的担忧和焦虑居然胜过这六十三天以来的任何时刻。

Merlin这下知道他指的是什么了——时间——越了解他，就表示他在这里呆的时间越长。他抬起头看着一片漆黑的屋顶，指尖的麻木又开始了。

“Merlin？”

“嗯？”

“我有一个姐姐和一个父亲，”Arthur犹豫着说，“我母亲在我很小的时候就去世了。”

“很抱歉，”Merlin非常感激他对自己的信任，“我想你一定很想念他们。”

“事实上，我不经常回家。”Arthur的声音里透着一种淡淡的忧伤，“Merlin，如果可以，等你离开这里以后，我想让你帮我做件事，当然，你也不必非得答应。”他想让他告诉Uther和Morgana他还活着，却不知道这会不会给他们无谓的希望，造成更大的痛苦。难道让Merlin去告诉他们他已经死了，不用再做无谓的祈祷了吗？难道让他自己宣判自己死刑吗？当年斯芬克斯如果提出这个问题，它兴许就不会没命了。

没有回答。

“没关系，Merlin，不用在意，我完全能够理解。”Arthur平静地说，这反而让他停止了毫无意义的焦虑，“我也希望你离开这里以后能够把这里发生的一切全部忘光，不要让它们影响到你。”

“不论是完成你的遗愿，还是给什么人传话，我都不会答应你的，Arthur，我可不做这种事情。”Merlin的声音异常坚定，“要做什么你自己去做，要说什么也是你自己去说，我们一定能马上离开这里的。如果我先离开，我一定会去英国大使馆或者联合国驻军基地那里……”

“Merlin，”Arthur打断了他，“你出去的时候他们会给你蒙上眼睛，再带你溜好几个大圈子，就像你来的时候那样，他们不会轻易暴露基地位置的。而且，你根本不用担心我。”

“嗯，说不定你会比我更早离开这里。”本来想说些鼓励的话，但是这个可能性让他的双手的小指和无名指都开始了痉挛。Merlin把双手尽全力伸展，按在小腿侧面上下摩擦，试图缓解这种痉挛。

“那种可能性为零，”Arthur的声音有一种令人安心的力量，“只要我能离开这里，我绝不会把你一个人留在这里的。”

“这可不是你能做主的。”Merlin不由自主地去想那种可能性，这让他的语气中出现了无法掩饰的愤怒和痛苦。

“别忘了我可是个会驾驶直升机受过军事训练的男人，”Arthur用那种大大咧咧的语气说，“打败邪恶的巨龙，拯救高塔里的公主，我相信我比那些骑白马的王子更有优势。”

Merlin被逗乐了，脑海中出现了长发公主搭乘飞机离开的场景，不禁笑出了声。但是，“除非我真的能被当成重要人物，列在救援名单上。”

“那不是你该考虑的事情，Merlin，况且你先出去的几率绝对比我大得多。”Arthur立刻开始转移话题，“喜欢牧场吗，Merlin？”

　　牧场？牧场。这个词似乎天生就带着娇嫩欲滴的翠绿草叶和清澈晶莹的溪水，当然，还有一些矢车菊和风信子就更好了，Merlin已经在脑海中勾勒出一副人间仙境的图景。“你住在牧场吗？”

　　“不，我母亲留下了一个牧场，我父亲一直雇人帮忙打理，我只在假期的时候会去那里看看。”他对牧场的骄傲慢慢显现出来。“我姐姐结婚后，一直是我姐夫在负责牧场。不过总有一天我想我会回到那里的。”

　　“从空军退伍以后？”

　　“有可能。不过我的首选当然还是空军。”Arthur显然很喜欢这个话题，“飞行一直是我的首选，而且我想以后也会一直是我的首选。”

　　“我想你父亲应该很为你骄傲吧。”

　　一阵沉默。

　　“不能谈论你的家人，对吧？”Merlin想不出第二个理由了。一个善良、正直、担任驻联合国部队的英国空军军官的儿子，哪个父亲会不满意呢？像他自己的父亲也只是希望他能平安、健康、快乐而已，至于现在这种情况，大概只要他能活着回去，恐怕就算是断胳膊断腿，他的父母都会赞美上帝的。

　　“我父亲更希望我能成为陆军，但是那个时候，我实在是太坚决了，以至于根本无法理解自己的固执带给父亲的失望。”

　　“他应该还是接受了吧？”

　　“我不知道。”Arthur顿了下继续说，“我入伍的第一年，父亲因为不满意我姐姐的结婚对象，和我姐姐大吵了一架，他们都不肯让步，父亲住进了医院，出院后他态度坚决地一个人住进了疗养院，拒绝我姐姐和姐夫的照顾，我假期回去后也拒绝见我。我已经有些年没见过他了。”Arthur冷静却悲伤地说。“他认为我和我姐姐背叛了他……”

　　“你姐姐居然那么坚定，你姐夫竟然愿意照顾一个对他并不友好的人。他们都一定是特别好的人。”

　　这让Arthur感到惊讶，从没有人用“好”来形容过Pendragon家的人，他们更愿意相信他的母亲是被父亲使用政治甚至军事手段抢来的。不过，他还是缓慢地点头，试着通过Merlin的眼睛来看自己的家人。“我父亲如果听到你这么说一定会非常高兴的。”

　　“那么你在军队的工作对于你来说就是一切，是吗？”

　　“老实说，Merlin，我完全无法想象自己做其他任何工作，至少不是在这个年纪。”Arthur再次回忆起过去家里的客厅墙壁上挂的满满当当的各式各样的功勋章和荣誉纪念品以及Uther和各个领域的名人政要的合影，在他过去的记忆里，那些东西似乎占据了真正的父亲的位置，注视着他从三英尺长高到六英尺，从一个男孩成长为一个男人。

　　不过，他有什么可抱怨的呢？当世界各地陆陆续续以不同的信仰、政见、利益冲突为借口，亦或只是由于单纯的复仇或邪恶而发生动乱；当恐怖分子、极端宗教分子、军阀、海盗等等武装暴力分子肆意地践踏全人类的良知；当游客、暂居者、留学生、船员等等无辜的人们遭遇突如其来的暴力袭击，面对和亲人朋友即将生离死别却无能为力的时候，他的父亲冒着让自己孩子失去父亲的风险，帮助不止一个孩子能再见到自己的父亲，他的这点牺牲又算得了什么呢？他为他的父亲感到自豪，他相信这份职业是崇高的。即使Morgana从来没有说过，但他知道她也一定是这么想的。

　　就像每个人都潜藏着成为英雄的梦，他也希望自己有朝一日能像他的父亲一样，只是，他更想成为空军——空军的选拔标准总比海军和陆军要高，既然他有这样的先天条件他为什么要浪费呢？另一方面，他不想活在父亲的光环下，如果他做陆军，所有人都会拿他和父亲比较，就像他读书时候大家总拿他和Morgana的成绩做比较，所以他比起篮球更喜欢Morgana从没接触过的橄榄球和足球。

　　“我理解你的意思，Arthur。我也是这样看待自己在儿童救助会的工作。”Merlin犹豫了片刻，承认道，“我的一些朋友说我太过理想主义，不愿意为现实生活花时间。有人甚至直接跟我说，我大概是在非洲看到难民给吓疯了，我应该去看心理医生。”他顿了下，低声说，“事实上，我真的不知道。或许他是对的。”

　　“Merlin，对于自己的选择，你感到高兴吗？”

　　“非常高兴。”

　　“那就不要在乎别人怎么想。只要你相信自己的直觉，就永远都不可能出错。毕竟这是你自己的人生，除了你自己，没有人能为你的心负责。”

　　“好建议。”

　　听到他声音中带着的几分惊讶，Arthur笑了起来，“为什么听起来你有些震惊？难道没有人对你这样说过吗？”

　　“正好相反，Arthur，”Merlin顿了下，“事实上，不久以前我父亲对我说过一样的话。”

　　“你看，两个充满智慧的男人给你做担保。还有比这更好的事吗？”

　　“我不觉得。”Merlin自责似地说道。

　　“为什么？”

　　“Arthur，想想看，我相信自己的直觉，然后就被关到这里了。”

　　“你确实冒了一定的风险，Merlin。不幸的是，你不可能知道别人的行为可能带来的后果。所以不要苛责自己，”Arthur用响亮的声音说道，“把现在的情况当成命运的玩笑吧。没那么复杂。相信我，Merlin。我花了很长时间才得到这个结论。正如那句话说的，‘从来就没有人答应给你一座玫瑰园。’”

　　“那还真是个古怪的看法。”

　　“不，小家伙，那就是生活，这就是棘手之处。”

　　黑暗中，Arthur闭上眼睛，情绪突然变得忧伤起来。他很后悔在与Merlin的对话中插入了这样一个悲观的观点。他想要帮助他适应，但他也希望能够暂时平复下那持久而痛苦的需求，因为这些需求总能勾起他对与人交流和其他千万件无法做到的事的渴望。

　　“我非常希望我们能够面对面聊天，”在长久的沉默之后Merlin轻声说，双手的痉挛已经消失了很久，“如果能够看见你，我一定会感觉更好些。”

　　“我们可以试试凿墙。这样消磨时间简直太美妙了。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

　　Merlin无视了他语气中刺人的挖苦，“为什么不呢？就像Faria神父那样。说不定还真的会有什么宝藏。”

　　“算了吧，Merlin，恐怕会比他花的时间更长，我已经试过了，不过失败了。这个建筑物可能是有一定年纪了，但仍旧十分坚固，毕竟这也属于军事建筑，得用炸弹才能炸开这些墙。”

　　等等，Arthur停下了，睁大了眼睛。有一种身体接触确实是可行的，他也是刚刚才想到。这不能怪他，因为在Merlin被关进来之前，他一直是这个监狱里唯一的囚犯。

　　Arthur走到牢房前面的角落。“Merlin，我们可能没有办法看到对方，但我们可以牵着手。”他坚定地说。

　　“你刚刚说什么？”

　　“你听到了的。”

　　“Arthur，别取笑我的名字了好吗，我可不会什么法术。”

　　“我们不需要法术，Merlin，我是认真的。很抱歉我没有早点想到这个办法，但只要你愿意，我们就做得到。”

　　“你到底在说什么，Arthur？我们又不可能穿墙而过。”

　　“我怎么可能说废话？”Arthur态度强硬地反对道，“你现在站在哪儿，Merlin？”

　　“在牢房的前面。”

　　“你是面对着外面的吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“向右边走，走到墙边。”

　　“好吧，听你的，Arthur。”

　　“相信我。”

　　沉默。

　　然后他说，“我相信你。”

　　Arthur听着他的脚步声的同时把胳膊伸过铁栏，弯下身子，找到一个稍微舒服一点的姿势，然后把手顺着隔在他和Merlin之间的墙伸了过去。他想要触碰他，想要知道他的皮肤是不是如自己所想的那样柔软。

　　脚步声停了下来。

　　焦虑让Arthur皱起了眉，他压制着徒然升起的烦躁，尽可能柔和地问道，“Merlin，你多高？”

　　“六英尺过点儿。你也应该完全有六英尺了对吧？”

　　“是的，我想我们差不多高。”Arthur继续说，“现在，抬起手来，Merlin，直到跟肩膀一个高度，然后找到离墙最近的铁栏杆间的间隙，把胳膊从栏杆间伸出来，伸长，让胳膊和墙平行。”

　　“稍等一下，我在试着把胳膊伸出来。”

　　“小心点，Merlin，”Arthur提醒道，“墙的一些地方凹凸不平，弄伤自己可不是小事。在这种地方，哪怕是小小的感染都有可能让你丧命。”

　　“想得很周到，”Merlin喃喃道，“我伸出来了，Arthur。接下来呢？”

　　“是的。现在，保持不动。我们马上就可以知道这堵该死的墙有多厚了。”

　　Arthur把伸出去的手往下移，手指划过满是灰尘的砖石墙，一种奇怪的动静吸引了他的注意力，他顿住了。“Merlin，你有听到什么声音吗？”

　　“我只听见了我自己的心跳声，动静很大。”Merlin低声说，轻声的回答中透着某种心照不宣的颤栗。

　　Arthur笑了起来，“这不意外。我也能听见我的。”

“然后呢？”

回应他的是他长着厚茧的手指，划过他的指节。“然后是这个。”Arthur轻声说。

“Arthur？”Merlin不可置信地叫出他的名字。

“是的，小家伙，是我。”

Merlin笑了起来，Arthur也跟着笑了。

但是，当Arthur用他温暖且粗糙的左手握住另一只冰冷但柔软的右手时，笑声突然卡在了他的喉咙里，然后变成了近乎无声的渴望的呻吟。

 

TBC

 

注释：

注1：Old Brother，老大哥，这里借用是《1984》里的大独裁者的称呼。一般哥哥会叫elder brother，所以Arthur一开始没搞清楚。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin试着在这种泫然欲泣的颤栗中平静下来，噩梦、枪炮声、疼痛、饥饿、恐惧、黑夜里被增强数倍的感性，这一切都让他的情绪像是洗刷画笔时被色彩鲜明的颜料搅浑的水。

\------------------- Chapter 4 -------------------

 

Merlin一瞬间毫无征兆地哭了出来——他能不流泪吗？就像是被席卷入冰冷刺骨的洋流里即将溺弊的遇难者终于被冲上海岸，就像在不见天日的地牢里锁了几十年的囚犯第一次见到阳光——这种真实、温暖而又安全的感觉是多么美好啊！即便是天国里永恒的光辉也完全不能同这种拯救相比！

　　是的，那些住在天国里歌声优美动听的夜莺，那些盛开在上帝脚下芬芳馥郁的玫瑰，那些伏跪在上帝身边纯洁善良的天使们——他们在这个冰冷漆黑的监牢里有什么用呢！他们是如此遥远，如此不真，如此令人怀疑！他们是否早就忘记了这片沙漠，这座牢笼，这些灵魂？他们是否能听见这千千万万灵魂痛苦的呼喊？如果他们能够听见，那么他们是无能为力，还是根本就无动于衷呢？

　　是人类的信仰太过脆弱？还是这片发源了犹太教、基督教、伊斯兰教的土地，自己产生了对信仰的怀疑？

　　泪水汇成河流，直至死去，仍奔腾不息。

　　可是这里，是河流都无法生存的沙漠。

　　或许正是如此，这片土地才更需要信仰，让信仰取代河流，化为生命之源。

　　他靠着牢房的铁栏杆，感受着Arthur带来的安全感，脑袋里杂乱地播放着唱诗班的片段音律，那些画满天使与神明的油画也从眼睑下面奔流而过，某种隐秘在灵魂深处的震颤，甚至可以称得上神圣。

　　就像西斯廷教堂《创世纪》中的《创造亚当》，米开朗琪罗是否也曾处于此番困境，才能领悟到指尖的触碰便足以创造出整个世界？这一幕为何总被人们认为是戏剧性的呢？真正戏剧性的难道不是别无他物的背景世界吗？

Merlin试着在这种泫然欲泣的颤栗中平静下来，噩梦、枪炮声、疼痛、饥饿、恐惧、黑夜里被增强数倍的感性，这一切都让他的情绪像是洗刷画笔时被色彩鲜明的颜料搅浑的水。

“好点了吗？”几分钟后Arthur问道。

Merlin吞下泪水，用胳膊擦了擦脸，稳了稳情绪后说：“是的。”

Arthur握紧他的手：“Merlin，不要哭，不需要哭，至少现在不需要。”

“我知道，”Merlin深深吸了口气，Arthur手中的右手明显比左手的痉挛程度要轻，“我不想让你沮丧，但我实在是太害怕了。”

“害怕是正常的，”Arthur提醒他，“小家伙，你不是一个人。只要你需要，你可以尽管依靠我。”

“说不定你反而需要依靠我呢。”

“还真是有说服力呢，小家伙。”

“我有跟你说过再叫我‘小家伙’就揍你吧？”Merlin抱怨道。

Arthur轻笑出声，轻柔地用拇指揉着他痉挛的手指和半边手掌。

Merlin再次擦了擦脸上的泪水。

当Arthur小心翼翼地握着他的手指时，他屏住了呼吸。Arthur在他的指尖停留，用拇指抚过他修剪整齐的指甲，然后从容地握住他的手。

Merlin仿佛跌进欲望的彩虹之中，这欲望也在血液中蠢蠢欲动。Arthur的触碰似乎真的拥有某种神秘的力量，真实地令他惊讶，温暖地令他快乐，安全地令他沉醉，同时也激起了他对更多触碰的渴望。

Arthur会是个细腻非凡的爱人。这个突然冒出来的念头让Merlin愣了一下，他觉得一定是饥饿、黑暗和恐惧让他变得轻浮而充满幻想。不过他还可以开个玩笑之类，“你的爱人肯定很喜欢你的抚摸。”

　　就在Merlin与震惊和窘迫进行激烈的斗争时，Arthur停下了手指的动作，“Merlin，我并没有什么爱人，当然，除非你说的是你自己。”

Merlin花了整整一分钟来整理思绪。“我总觉得人类的体贴都体现在双手上，而触碰反映了人类的本性。”然后Merlin笑了起来，声音很大，很明显是由于他的神经比较紧张。“上帝，我从没说过这样的话，我一定是疯了。”

“站在地球另一边漆黑的牢房里很多东西都变了，不是吗？”声音中是Arthur自己平时厌恶的感伤。

Merlin感觉自己又被他低沉的嗓音深深吸引住了，开玩笑说：“好吧，我想也许我可以承认，我也喜欢你的声音，很性感。”黑暗使他比往常勇敢，也许甚至变得厚脸皮了……还有点莽撞。

“你的手摸起来很柔软光滑，Merlin。”Arthur已经可以在脑海中勾勒出他双手的轮廓，骨节分明，十指纤长。这个幻想的画面一时间引发了某种剧烈的痛苦——这双漂亮的手，这双从不曾劳作过，不曾触碰过枪支弹药、不曾沾染一滴鲜血，只是用来挥动笔杆、涂抹颜料，抚摸雕塑、古代金银玉器、精装书以及爱人脸颊的手——他，隔壁囚室的男孩，Merlin Emrys，如此纯洁，善良，年轻，美好，如此精致，已经达到了某种他自己都意识不到的高度，这一切都已经成为他性格的最深层面，像他这样的人，在这样一个疯狂的世界里能做什么？他会遭到暴力的折磨与恐吓——事实上，他已经遭到了——还有隐藏着的被从世界上彻底抹去甚至是折磨致死的可能性。Merlin就像一只可怜的，被投进狼群的羔羊，而他自己却无能为力。这个认知让他几乎要失去理智。

Arthur沉默了，握着他的手却更有力了。

Merlin在他温柔的触摸下轻轻颤抖，但他没有推开他的手。他喜欢Arthur指尖的温暖和真实。Merlin终于向自己的内心妥协了，Arthur Pendragon真的十分性感。他放纵自己沉浸在他引发的幻想之中。

“你弹钢琴吗？”Arthur终于问道。

　　从想象中还没有完全回过神来的Merlin此时却觉得他仿佛会问是否要与他欢爱，这让他恨不得给自己来两巴掌，强迫自己清醒过来。他感到Arthur的声线是那么诱人，让他几乎失去理智；又那么性感，让他强烈地意识到自己与他人亲密相处的经历少得可怜。

“Merlin？”

“你的牢房里有双足飞龙吗？”

Arthur很轻地笑了一声，并没有立即回答他，而是用指尖慢慢地划过他拇指内侧的线条。他在松软的指根徘徊，动作很轻却充满挑逗。

Merlin回以颤抖。

“你手指的长度和跨度就跟钢琴家一样。我姐姐和我都曾被逼迫学习弹钢琴，”Arthur继续道，“我们的钢琴老师固执地认为，在钢琴上，手决定了一个人是成功还是失败，所以我一开始就被定为了在这方面不会有发展前途的那种人。”

“我弹得不太好。”几乎快要结巴了。

“我猜你什么都做得很好。”

被Arthur暗示性的语调动摇，Merlin感到心跳突然暂停了一下。他知道自己的感性特征导致自己很容易被引发出某种情愫，而这种感觉通常都是单方面的困扰，即使有发展空间，也都是自己先否定了。他就像是一个能够处处发现美好的欣赏者，却不接受那些瑕疵。世界上哪有完美的人呢？即便真的有完美，他又该为自己的不完美苦恼了。他已经对自己的性格绝望了，他似乎更适合欣赏，而不是相伴。

“很少能做好，不过我都很努力去做。”Merlin吞咽了一下，最终喃喃道。

Arthur的指尖滑向他的手腕。Merlin屏住呼吸，等着他发现自己疯狂跳动的脉搏，那一定会令他大吃一惊。

“自从我被关到这里，我就一遍又一遍地想，我是否还有机会再触摸到别人，我是说，友好的那种。”Arthur的手指轻轻地在他的手腕上绕圈。“你的手腕这么纤细，哪怕是最轻的力道都会给你造成永久的伤害。”

Merlin轻声笑了起来，想起自己绕着整个世界跑时，一贯拉着沉重的行李。

“什么这么好笑？”

“我比你想象的可要坚强得多。”

“你是打算告诉我，你会早上啃完指甲，然后去健身房拿起五百磅的重物训练？”

“没那么夸张，但我也绝对没有你想象中那么弱。”Merlin有意把话题引回到Arthur身上。还有其他什么办法，能满足他对Arthur越来越强烈的好奇，同时也能让他从混乱的漩涡中找回自己呢？“你一定是个运动健将，对吗？”

Arthur低声轻笑，“也不完全是这样，Merlin，中学时我一度是橄榄球队线卫，不过一直到大学毕业我都是学校足球队的，教练说我有发展职业的潜力，不过那并不是我想要的。”

“你有参加过伦敦举办的足球比赛吗？我曾经逃课和朋友去看过一次。”

“你居然也会逃课。”

Merlin笑了起来，“为什么大家都觉得我除了读书什么也不会做？Gwaine管我叫学习机。他认为我就应该毕业后当老师或者像我舅舅那样专心做油画或者其他类型的艺术品修复工作。他认为不能背着500磅的重物跑完马拉松或没有史泰龙的肱二头肌就做现在这样的工作绝对是比大马哈鱼都蠢。”

“我觉得你在意的是Gwaine的那种嘲讽劲儿。”

Merlin大笑出声，“Gwaine确实比我更明智，但他得努力不要变成一个体型歧视的笨蛋。他并没有那么糟糕，只是过度保护到令人厌烦的程度。”

“也许是因为他爱你，所以不希望你受到伤害。”

从Arthur温柔的声音里，Merlin察觉到，他的思绪已经回到了他不常见的家人。“你是想起了你姐姐吗？”

“说对了！”

“或许可以给她和Gwaine举办一场嘲讽比赛，那一定很有意思。”Merlin敏感地觉察到Arthur回答中的情绪，迅速转回原来的话题。“据我所知，线卫都是肩膀很宽，臀部很窄，身材健壮，身高超过六英尺，好吧，那么你是怎么坐进那些小喷气机的驾驶舱的呢？”

“舒舒服服地坐进去，Merlin，”Arthur调笑道，“既然你这么贪恋我的身体，那么你还想知道点准确的三围数据吗？”

“Pendragon上校，您的自我已经完全失控了。不过我还是喜欢你的手。”

“我的手很粗糙，尤其是多年来一直在军队工作。”

“可能是有些粗糙，但这双手属于一个从来不以生理上的优势欺负弱者的男人。”Merlin镇定地说。

“这样的评价让我觉得你好像已经见识过世上太多的残酷。”

“我确实见到过很多，足以让我明白我做的事情是多么有价值；我也经历了很多，足以让我了解自己在个人生活中想要的是什么，无法容忍的又是什么。”

Arthur的指尖停留在他的手腕下方，他的脉搏跳得更快了。Merlin顿住了，无数充满性张力的画面如洪水般卷过他的脑海，他的手指放在他的身体上，他的手抚过他的脊背和臀部，让他们俩的身体紧紧相拥……欲望的弓在他的身体里绷紧，他的皮肤感觉到有些刺痛。虽然他知道自己的幻想是何等荒谬，但是他发觉欲望无法自控地在他的血管里炸开。他确实是一个容易陷入幻想的人，但也从来没有这么荒唐过。可能只是因为，黑暗寒冷与恐惧，需要相对的东西来与之抗争。

“Merlin……”

Merlin从他那长着老茧的手指触碰到他脉搏时的停顿，更从他叫他名字时那毫不掩饰的语气中，察觉到了他的惊讶。他感到很尴尬，也十分肯定Arthur会觉得自己反应过激，他等着他把手拿开。然而令他惊讶的是，Arthur却更紧地握住了他的手腕。

“小家伙？”

“嗯？”Merlin低声应道。他感觉到Arthur温柔的力量滑过他的皮肤，如同闷热的热带空气一般。

“我让你紧张了吗？”

相比起问题本身，他那充满诱惑的低沉嗓音更加令Merlin难以控制，他不禁打了个哆嗦。但Merlin仍坚持说：“完全不会。不过，监狱毕竟不是什么让人平静的地方。”

“好吧。”

　　说起“监狱”这个词，又让他再次感到紧张，Merlin接着转过手也握住了他的手，低声说，“请不要放开我，Arthur。”

Arthur握得更紧了，温热的感觉从他的手指流向他。“我不是有意的，但必须承认，你紧紧握着我的手完全击败了我对你柔弱的评价。”

Merlin笑了起来，缓解了些许紧张的神经，“我喜欢那个声音。”

“我有一件事要坦白。”

“我在听。”Merlin调笑道，急着把他的注意力从自己那急速跳动的脉搏上引开。

“触碰你让我难以把持。”

Merlin僵住了。

“我是认真的。”

Merlin有点震惊地吸了口气，感觉喉咙几乎要着火了，“但我们只是牵手而已。”

“我知道。很震惊，不是吗？”

“你独自一人太久了，Arthur。”

Arthur重重地呼出一口气，听起来像是叹息：“不仅仅因为这个。”

“你怎么能确定？”

“并不是任何一个人都适合我，”Arthur坚持说，“我可能比你想的更挑剔。”

“我并不是想要看低你，Arthur，但是两个月的强制禁欲生活一般对于男人来说并不容易，尤其是像你这样的男人。”

“像我这样的男人？”听起来他有些震惊也有些生气。

Merlin努力与波动的情绪搏斗，与此同时，欲望仍然挑逗着他的理智。“Arthur，我并不迟钝，更不是个傻瓜。很明显，你是一个非常性感的男人。”

Arthur大笑了一声，“我打赌你一定是个独特又敏感的……Beauty.”

“别再拿我寻开心了，上校，我可得警告你，我是个终日沉溺于幻想的艺术生，就我的经验而言，幻想地太过美好，这对你绝对没有什么好处。”

“难道说你现在是在幻想我吗？”

“换个话题吧。”Merlin局促地说，“不过不管怎么说，反正也只能说说。”

“是吗？”Arthur轻声问道。“可能你不愿相信，但我们之间确实有点什么，这并不是简单的生物本能。小家伙，我被你吸引了。我不知道原因，也不确定我是否喜欢这种感觉。我跟你一样完全不了解。”

Merlin想从他紧握的手中抽离，但很快发现Arthur并不想放开他的手。“我们得清楚目前的条件，你我都知道，除了牵手我们什么也不能做。”

“但我还是想要你，Merlin。我认为这不会变。”

Merlin再次打了个哆嗦，“也许牵手并不是什么好主意，Arthur。”他再次尝试挣脱他的手，但还是失败了。

“别把手拿开，Merlin，拜托了。我需要你……我现在就需要你。这些年我遇到的尽是些糟糕的事情，更不用提过去的几个月了。”

听到他那充满不安的声音中所包含的纯粹的感情，Merlin感觉到强烈的心痛，他想要让他安心。但是，他确实不知道该怎么做，他所经历的全都止步于暧昧阶段。他已经对自己总结出了很多难以更改的“缺陷”，也已经听够了那些“控诉”，况且，敏感而过分理智的人总是显得疯狂，为了避免增加他的失望情绪，Merlin终于鼓起勇气承认——他也知道必须要承认：“我从来就不擅长满足别人的期望。”

“我想我并没有你所担忧的期望，只有幻想，”Arthur疲惫地说，“做你自己就行，Merlin，原原本本的你。我已经太喜欢你了，不愿强迫你成为别的什么人或者做出什么改变。”

“你确定能够接受这样的我而不是你所希望的样子？”Merlin为自己带着期待般语气的回答感到荒谬可笑，不由得笑了一声，“我想你只是不了解我。”等待他的回答，努力保持镇静，同时也想弄明白他们之间难以置信的某种联系。

“非常确信。”

虽然Arthur的回答是肯定的，但他还是不确定。Merlin想要胡乱回答，但他的坦诚占了上风。“Arthur，我知道我们之间不仅仅是身体上亲近。只是因为太短的时间里发生了太多的事，我没法弄清楚这是什么，至少现在还没能弄清。”

“不管你信不信，我真的明白你所经历的。”

“我知道你明白，所以我相信你能尊重我的感受。”

Merlin感觉到他直起上半身，他的指尖划过他的手掌，又一次把火热的感觉带过他的神经末梢。Merlin陷入了沉默，思虑飘过充满不确定和欲望的纷乱迷宫。

Arthur终于开口道，“他们拿走了你的随身物品吗？”

　　就像担心自己毫无边际的幻想被人窥见一般，沉浸在幻象中的Merlin被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，理智瞬间回到现实，“什么随身物品？”

“你的手表、手圈、戒指、吊坠、耳钉之类的东西。”

“只有我的手表。”

Merlin听到他温柔的轻笑声。“你就是要让我问，对吧？”

“问什么，Arthur？”

“你订婚了吗？或者情况更糟，结婚了？”

“怎么可能。这世界上还有谁能受得了我那东奔西走的行程？”Merlin迟疑了，纠结于自己竟没有想过Arthur有可能并不是单身这个问题。“你呢？我是说，是不是结婚了？”

“我没有你想的那么好运，自从我的未婚妻跟我分手之后，这些年我一直都是一个人。”

“你喜欢女孩子吗？”上帝，这绝对是他有生以来最尴尬的误会了。

“我想我只是小时候被教导要喜欢女性？”

“所以……你不在乎性别，是这样吗？”

“你是要谈论性别歧视吗，Merlin？”Arthur开玩笑说，“多少年前宇航员就已经取消性别限制了，难道伴侣的选择会比宇航员还要苛刻？”

“绝对比宇航员的条件更苛刻。”

“可是人类并没有因为结婚的人数比宇航员人数还少而取消婚姻法。”

“那我想你的未婚妻放弃你真的是个损失。”也许他不该为此庆幸，Merlin胡乱地想着。

“她做了一个绝对正确的决定，”这句话是发自内心的，“她认为我不知道自己到底想要什么，这使得任何人都无法使我感到满足。”

“我想她不是真的因为这个原因和你分手的，这不算是什么分手理由。”

“好吧，事实上，她和我的一个朋友结婚了。”Arthur干巴巴地说。

“你该不会傻到真的想去寻找答案吧？”Merlin笑了起来，“还是说你是被这个问题困扰了这么多年所以一直单身？”

　　沉默，这让Arthur感觉有点窘迫。

“问题不在你这里，Arthur，”Merlin的指尖轻轻点了点他的手腕，算是某种安慰，“是因为她不了解你，而且和你在一起压力很大。”

“你认识她吗？”

“我不用认识她，Arthur，这太明显了。”

“我可不这么认为。”

“好吧，通过你父亲和姐姐的争吵，我完全想得到你父亲对你们和你们的伴侣的要求会有多高，而且会有多固执，所以她不仅要迎合你，还一直处于要达到你父亲的要求的压力之中。你和你姐姐从小就没有其他选择，所以你们还可以适应，但是换做其他人的话，长期处于那种压力下她肯定很拘谨，所以她自己会感觉一直无法达到你的要求，不能让你满意。”

“嗯……也许吧……”

“而且我觉得你不是那种没有目标的人，Arthur。能甘愿来这种地方从事这种职业，没有目标和信念的人是不可能做得到的，你做这些事情的目的不就是你想要的吗？”

“事实上，Merlin，我是分手后才申请来联合国的。”

“如果你想找到答案为什么不选择其他行业？如果你喜欢冒险的话有那么多风险相当的行业供你选择，缉毒警察，火警，雇佣兵，你甚至可以去应聘一些国际公司驻守叙利亚的工作，你的薪酬绝对比现在要高得多，所以，你为什么非要选择这份在联合国的工作呢？”Merlin自顾自地说着，尽全力试图摆脱来自指尖激起的某种念想，“你就是想帮助更多的人，Arthur，这就是你真正想要的，这再明显不过了。我才认识你24小时都不到就已经知道了，我打赌她肯定是不了解你，而你就是被这种模棱两可不着边际的话给吓到了，我相信你随便大街上找一个五十岁以下的人去问他，他最想要的是什么，大多数人都会因此陷入思索，因为人都是想要什么就直接去实施了，只有生活一潭死水或者已经经历过人生绝大多数时间的人，才会感觉命运的卡牌被摊开在一个平面上，让你去挑一张。”

Arthur不知道自己应该是什么感觉，对Merlin的言辞感到震惊？对多年来萦绕自己心头的迷雾感到荒谬可笑？对这团迷雾终于散去感到轻松？他只是——他只是太想拥抱他了。

“相信我，Arthur，她只是需要给自己找一个合理的借口离开你而已，毕竟，我想离开你不会是一件容易的事。”

Arthur清了清喉咙，让自己情绪稳定下来，“这听起来像是一种夸奖。听起来你好像经历很丰富？”

“当然不，我只是读了几本儿童心理学的书，偶尔担任几次我妹妹的感情助理，”Merlin笑了起来，“不过我确实感觉已经很了解你了，不需要那些心理学法则。”

“我深表怀疑。”Arthur恢复了以前那种语气，半开玩笑说，“所以，如果有机会，你愿意给我一个吻吗？”

“好吧，无论我说什么都只有那一个结果，”Merlin此时非常希望自己的大脑能够像电脑一样把那些乱七八糟的亲吻的图片全部丢进回收站然后清空，他想转移注意力，从脑海中随便抓了一个句子，“不过，你有想过拥有一个孩子吗？”他到底在说什么？Merlin居然希望此时能被敲晕，让他摆脱此时的尴尬。

　　不过Arthur却给出了认真的回答，“为了生命的延续吗？为了通过孩子实现自己的梦想吗？还是为了给自己养老？”Arthur语气坚定地说，“无论哪一个都太自私了。我在我父亲身上学到了一件事，孩子是完全的另一个个体，你都没有问过他想不想出生，这算不算侵犯人权？”

“为什么你有这么多稀奇古怪的想法？”Merlin再次被逗乐了，“可能只是有些人认为创造生命是一件伟大的事情吧，当自己衰老的时候可以看到自己青春的影子。”

“直白地说，那还是为了他们自己，孩子可不会为此感到骄傲。而且，你看看，Merlin，就是你去过的那些地方，看看那些难民营里的孤儿和妇孺，其中，有那么多的人，在自己都无法完全照顾好自己，自己都不能保证自己的食物来源和安全的生活环境，他们却仍旧不断生育，制造更多的流浪者和难民。有时候我也会考虑，真正导致那些孩子丧生于战争、饥饿和疾病的实际上是那些不计后果一味生育的父母。”

“但是如果阻止他们繁衍后代那不就是侵犯了他们的人权吗？”Merlin有些震惊于那些观点，但是，当时筛选人种强制节育的法西斯也是完全错误的。

“实际上造成这种情况的一种原因是人们缺乏教育，如果他们稍微多想一点的话他们就不会那么执着于生孩子了。另一种原因是他们出于纯粹的自私的原因。我不知道你是否见过，Merlin，在非洲我曾见过一个家庭，他们的当地风俗是一夫多妻，救助的口粮是按照人口发放，对儿童有另外的照顾，我亲眼见到一个父亲放任孩子饿得大哭，自己却在喝分发给孩子的奶粉，然而我们的规定里不能伤害他们，只能口头警告……”有些人的奢侈和富裕就是建立在他人的痛苦之上，不仅是难民，全世界都是这样；对一些父母来讲，孩子就像是自己的所有物，而自己就像是古代的奴隶主，随意责打侮辱，就好像除了杀死之外的任何对精神和肉体的暴行似乎都不需要承担责任一样。“这种问题还有一个原因，就是那些否认世界客观发展规律的教规教义，坚决不允许堕胎之类的鬼东西，到这个年代居然还有人奉为圣旨。强暴、乱伦导致的孩子都必须要生下来，God，经文里写这句话的时候有没有征询过圣母玛利亚的意见？还是说穆罕默德的母亲举双手欣然赞同？那些年幼体弱的女孩儿因怀孕丧生，那些本就遭遇不幸的妇女，竟要为已经死去几千年的人的一句话做恶棍的免费代孕母亲，承受十月的煎熬，再诞下一个生命，和她一起承受终身的苦难。他们居然还敢说是神赐予了生命！他们是想指责那些强奸犯和恶棍们的暴行的幕后主使是上帝或者真主吗？他们居然还谈这是对生命的尊重？反正，因为这三个原因生育，这才是对生命最大的不尊重！我不会改变我的观点，就算你说我疯了我也不会。”

Merlin感觉Arthur把他的手握得更紧了。那些事情他也见过不少，那些战争孤儿的领养手续非常不健全，几乎有人愿意就可以随时领走，而在他们去海地的时候，他发现那些由于贫穷，即便不是孤儿，只要有穿着得体的人给家长给一点钱，甚至不用给钱，家长就会把孩子送给他们，他们都以为那些人会给孩子们更好的生活环境，他们根本意识不到孩子们可能面临被卖去变态的有钱人手里，甚至是沦为奴隶、被恶棍们弄成残疾逼迫行乞、甚至是被肢解挖去器官等等——远胜于贫穷饥饿的绝望厄运。然而，即使他们仍在努力，政府和联合国部队增加了出入境检查力度，每年有更多的物资与善款涌入，但是，那里的状况却仍不见好转，那些被赐予生命的孩子，似乎出生就是为了痛苦，而罪魁祸首就是那些愚昧、盲目、固执的成年人。“我理解你的愤怒，我知道那种无能为力的感觉，Arthur，但你应该知道……你不可能救得了世界上的每一个人。”

“是的，不过这还是让我曾经在一段时间内陷入低迷，让我怀疑自己的职业是否真的有意义。但是，我就是无法放弃这份工作，只要有一个善良无辜的人还需要我的帮助，就不可能置之不理。我想你也遇到过很多类似的情况，对吧？”

“嗯，可能不比你遇见的少，毕竟我总是跟孩子们打交道。”

　　沉默。

　　他不应该把话题扯得这么沉重，Arthur对自己的社交能力评估分值再次刷新了最低分，“不过，你想过要个孩子吗，Merlin？”

Merlin声音轻松地说：“孩子？我已经有孩子了。”

“等一下……”

“而且加起来够踢一场足球比赛了。”

“我很乐意给他们做足球教练。”

“听起来很有活力。”

“不过我还没有找到一个能忍受无常的军旅生活的分享者。这并不是一种轻松的生活方式。”

“虽然我不是说所有人都如此，”Merlin沉思道，“但是我一直相信，只要是在合适的情况下，与合适的人在一起，人们就能够忍受一切。”Merlin脑袋里突然蹦出这样一个念头：如果跟Arthur这样一个性感、富有同情心、强烈的正义感、体贴又聪明的男人在一起，生活会不会有所不同？“你还没告诉我你多大了，Arthur？”

“三十五……两周前刚过生日。”

“等我们从这儿出去就开个派对。”Merlin以保证的口吻说道。

现在更加放松了，Arthur温柔地轻轻笑着。

Merlin能感受到，他因为自己的话感到惊喜。Arthur也不再追问他的情绪了，这也令他感到高兴。Merlin意识到，自己内心深处冒出一个强烈的意愿，他要为Arthur Pendragon的人生带去欢乐。但因为这种感觉出现得莫名其妙又如此唐突，甚至让他有些心慌，所以他没有办法告诉Arthur。

除了他的家人和儿童救助会的孩子们，Merlin很少会想象自己在别人的生活中是什么样子的。他只是没有那么多的空闲。然而，命运把他带到了Arthur Pendragon的面前。

Arthur突然动了动，Merlin感到他紧握着自己的手放松了。

Merlin顿时慌了神，在他们松开手之前抓住了Arthur的手。

“抱歉，Merlin，我只是想要换个舒服点儿的姿势。”

Merlin吸了口气，平复了一下心跳，呼吸声带着明显的颤抖。

“Merlin？”

“我没事。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”Merlin低声说。

“我并不想松手或者吓唬你，Merlin，只是我的肩膀抽筋了。”

“那可能我们该……”

“我们很快就得松手了。”Arthur提醒说。

“松手之前告诉我。”

“当然，小家伙。”

听到他挑逗的语气，Merlin松了口气。“你没救了。”

“我听过很多次了。”

“我猜我是摆脱不掉‘小家伙’这个称呼了，对吗？”

“你可以把这当成是我们的秘密代号。只在某种特殊情况下使用。”

“某种特殊情况？”

“比如在这里，或者是……你知道。”

Arthur低沉的嗓音中透着亲密，还有指尖的温暖，令Merlin有些动摇。“你保证？”

“我保证。”

　　在这种温柔的声线与踏实的安全感中，Merlin唯一能做的只有妥协，“那你这样叫我的时候我得别那么沮丧。虽然这个讨厌的称呼让我想起种下魔豆的Jack。”

“我打赌你比巨人漂亮。”

“我也希望如此。”

“我一直在想你长什么样。”Arthur坦白地承认。

Merlin耸了下肩，“评论自己的外表实在是太奇怪了。”

“你可以简单描述一下，Merlin。”

“嗯……我的颧骨比较高。”

“很高，对吗？”Arthur的问题带着一丝性感的引诱。

Merlin摇摇脑袋让自己清醒，“我的头发是深色的卷发。”

“你的眼睛呢？”Arthur紧接着问。

“蓝色的，”Merlin回答道，“这遗传自我爸爸，他是苏格兰人；我的肤色遗传我妈妈，她是爱尔兰人。不过我确实不是强壮的类型，只是健身似乎对我没有什么帮助。”

“我会有办法督促你运动的。”

Merlin笑了起来，“我的全身的肌肉都对你表示最深切的感谢，Pendragon上校。”

“听起来你很完美。”

“差得远呢。虽然我猜每个人都希望至少有一个人能这样看待自己。”

“听上去你的外表正如我所想象的那样，很有特点。而且你也不是那种为达到别人的标杆而不要命的那种类型。”

“好吧，很多人称为古怪。”

“那些人肯定是没照过镜子。”

Merlin笑了起来，Arthur突然握紧了他的手。

“肩膀又抽筋了吗？”Merlin担忧地问。

“恐怕是。”

“是守卫弄脱臼的那边肩膀？”

“对，是那边。”

他的声音让Merlin想到一条长长的布满砾石的粗糙道路，但他也听出了Arthur声音中透出的遗憾，这令他感到些微的安慰。“也许现在我们都该休息一下。”

Arthur先是使劲握住他的手，然后才放开。Merlin仍然伸着胳膊，不愿与他分开。

“你还好吗？”Merlin低声问道。

“会没事的。我想脱臼的肩膀过一段时间才能恢复。”

“下次告诉我。”

“几分钟前才开始感到不对劲的。”

Merlin终于收回胳膊，离开那个狭窄角落，沿着墙壁坐下。他低下头，闭起眼睛，听着Arthur在隔壁牢房来回踱步，隐藏在黑暗里的悲伤和再次产生的孤立感再次对他发动偷袭，这令他双手的小指和无名指再度开始发麻。

“对不起，Merlin。”

Merlin站起来，小心翼翼地走回牢房前方的栏杆边。他希望能够缓解他的疼痛，正如他希望能够径直走向他的怀抱并呆在他的怀中一样。牵手使他安心，却也勾起了更多、更大的需求。

“不用道歉，Arthur。真的没事。我要去睡一会儿。你真的很好，很有耐心。”

“你让我轻松多了，小家伙。”

“睡个好觉。”

“你也是。”

Merlin用被单把自己裹起来，躺倒在床铺上。他把旅行包当作枕头，蜷起身子，闭上眼睛，幻想着一个身材高大、极具魅力的男人——这个男人机智幽默且富有正义感和同情心，声音非常性感，还能给他强大的安全感，使他哪怕置身于世界另一端的牢房中也能感到安心。

Merlin在脑海中想象着Arthur Pendragon，渐渐脱离了一切寒冷饥饿与疼痛，终于阖上双眼。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin听到Arthur在隔壁牢房的动静，不过他没有出声，只是把目光停留在墙面上。然后，他继续着自己的晨间惯例，把衬衣卷边的一小部分浸到破旧的锡制杯子的水中。
> 
> 　　当他用潮湿的布料洗脸和脖子时，他是多么渴望能有一块高级香皂和一盆冒着温暖的白色热气的热水。类似每天刷牙和穿干净的衣服这样简单的快乐，一直都被Merlin视作理所当然，然而现在却变成了无法实现的幻想。

\------------------- Chapter 5 -------------------

 

　　Merlin坐在床铺上，凝视着地面，沉浸在破晓时分的宁静中。到现在他已经被监禁一周多了，慢慢地，他开始学会享受每天的这个时候——因为是如此安宁——一天中短暂的安宁。

　　这几个小时里，他可以暂时远离持续不断的空袭警报声、炸弹爆炸声、防空炮火声、经受审讯和折磨的犯人充满痛苦的哭喊声，以及在邻近监狱的后院不时响起的来复枪声。虽然经常感到害怕，但是Merlin感受到了一种发自内心的祈盼自由的勇气和面对每一天的力量。Arthur对他保证过，如何对待被关押的生活全由他自己决定，但他时常怀疑这些话是否属实，因为Merlin把他当做自己乐观心态的主要来源。

　　Merlin听到Arthur在隔壁牢房的动静，不过他没有出声，只是把目光停留在墙面上。然后，他继续着自己的晨间惯例，把衬衣卷边的一小部分浸到破旧的锡制杯子的水中。

　　当他用潮湿的布料洗脸和脖子时，他是多么渴望能有一块高级香皂和一盆冒着温暖的白色热气的热水。类似每天刷牙和穿干净的衣服这样简单的快乐，一直都被Merlin视作理所当然，然而现在却变成了无法实现的幻想。

　　Merlin听到了Arthur熟悉的脚步声。把被单叠好放在一边，他也开始在自己小小的牢房中踱步。他走了一个多小时，使劲摆臂，调整步伐配合着他的军人的大步。他的运动鞋和他的飞行员厚皮靴很快就同步了，听起来仿佛只有一个人在坚硬的泥土地面上来来回回轻快地走着。

　　最开始的几天，Merlin问过Arthur除了走路之外是否还要做其他的运动，但是Arthur回答说，他们需要保持体力。那时候Merlin还不是完全了解情况，他认为走路用不了多大力气，但是三天后他就明白了，饥饿对身体产生了可怕的限制。如果说前三天早晨还是由于身体疼痛而难以起床的话，那么第四天早晨他就真的是因为饥饿导致的虚弱而起不来床了，如果不是Arthur那种镇定的均匀的步伐，他绝对希望就这样饿死在坚硬冰冷的木板床上——不过他不会真的这么做的，毕竟Arthur早就对他进行过某种意义上的恐吓——倘若他试图绝食抗议，那些人就会用泵把那些可怕的搅拌物直接打进他的胃里。事实上，他很喜欢Arthur的这种步伐，就像振奋人心的进行曲一般铿锵有力，让他感觉似乎墙后是一个军队而不是一个人在守护他，保护他的安危，不让他再受到伤害。

　　锻炼让他精神焕发。Merlin走回床铺，拿起来第一个夜晚之后再没有移动过的旅行包——包里似乎还有点什么，而他原本以为那些守卫们早就将它倒空了。他摸索到了早已滑到旅行包底部的笔记本和几只笔，似乎是他的大号硬壳笔记本卡在了包的底部，保留了它下面压着的东西，这让他不由地有了一些期待。Merlin接着摸到了一双袜子和一件脏兮兮染上斑斑点点的墨迹的志愿者T恤。

　　这件T恤绝对是没办法再洗干净了——这只能怪他的钢笔。钢笔尽管在英格兰举止规矩，文明可靠，可是一旦来到这沙漠地带，它就像终于得了自由，罢起工来：要么不分青红皂白地将墨水溅洒到他的身上、衣服上、笔记本上或任何手边的物件上，要么胆怯羞涩断断续续地回应，直至不留痕迹地划过纸面，拒绝工作。于是他只能另外买来两支没那么情绪化的铅笔。

　　他考虑要不要把这件T恤撕成布条，绑成绳子，至少还能算是手边有了工具。他甚至考虑像电视剧那样趁警卫不注意的时候来场偷袭——这也只能是做梦了——Arthur之前就告诉过他，如果可以的话他早就想办法这么做了，就算没有其他工具，他也可以做到。但是，不论任何理由，只要他们在这里对这些人发动任何形式的攻击，都意味着他们会成为真正的罪犯，永远没有清白可言。即便他们没有被直接击毙，在日后发生的和谈中，对方也有可能因此提出针对他们的报复性条件。

　　想起这些，Merlin摇摇脑袋，放弃了把T恤撕成布条的念头，转而想是不是至少可以做洗脸巾。他把团成一团的T恤拿起来一抖，接着，一个窄窄的、包着银色锡纸的长方形掉了出来。

　　Merlin迷惑地摸了摸这个东西，震惊地怔住了好一会儿。随后，他内心深处霎时燃起希望之火——他想起来，自己在苏黎世短暂停留时，在机场免税店买了点东西。他立刻把包口朝下，把所有东西倒在了床上。

　　糖果棒和巧克力。

作为一个儿童相关工作者，他随身怎么会少得了这些！

　　Thanks God，他在内心默默祈祷，难以置信地盯着巧克力和五颜六色的几只糖果棒，牢狱之外的幻想与记忆第一次通过实体的方式让他得以碰触，从小到大，这可是他第一次因为见到甜食而激动地近乎要哭出来。

　　巧克力！即使是为了再次见到巧克力，他都必须活下来，离开这个鬼地方！

　　如果是一周以前，他可完全无法相信这会是他的祈祷，而现在，他竟还是如此虔诚！

　　“巧克力！”他拿着巧克力，一脸虔诚的样子。“我发现了一块巧克力还有糖果棒！”在确信这并不是幻觉后，他忍不住惊呼出口。

　　Merlin急忙起身，跑到牢房的角落。“Arthur，你听到我的话了吗？”

　　“我可没有聋。”

　　Merlin的笑容凝固在了脸上，不过他不会让Arthur那简练的回答破坏了自己发现巧克力时的喜悦。也许是因为Arthur希望自己能遵守他们清早保持安静的规则，但是Merlin没有办法不出声。“还好好地包在锡纸里，完全没有坏。完全无法相信我居然一直没发现它，而且守卫竟然也没发现。”

　　“我告诉过你，那些家伙就是一群废物。我的手表也还在呢。他们搜我身的时候直接忽略了。”

　　“Arthur，我们一起吃吧。”

　　“我不喜欢巧克力，所以你还是自己吃了那破玩意儿然后安静下来吧。”

　　不需要吃完巧克力，Merlin就已经瞬间安静了下来。用不着感到出乎意料，他知道Arthur为什么会用通常情况下不会出现的态度跟他说这样的谎话。现在，他是如此了解Arthur，虽然仅用了一周时间，但是他对Arthur的了解就已经如同对自己的了解一般。他们已经从陷于有性命之忧处境的陌生人变为了挚友，有共同的想法、梦想、恐惧和渴望，没有丝毫犹豫。

　　Merlin咬着嘴唇，努力把泪水逼回去，不发出一点儿声音。

　　只有Arthur会假装讨厌某种东西，因为他认为Merlin更需要这种东西，比如水和汤匙；只有Arthur会优先为Merlin考虑。　　

　　Merlin清了清嗓子，挺直身体。“巧克力不会影响你的英雄气概的，Pendragon上校，况且我还有乳糖不耐症，我一个人也吃不了多少。”

　　“那就留着明天再继续吃。”

　　“Arthur，它完全够我们俩吃，谁知道明天会发生什么……”那些人可能随时冲进来把他们中的任何一个人带走，然后他们将就此永别。这种可能性并不是没有，事实上，这种可能性似乎比明天还能安稳地吃巧克力的可能性更大。Merlin摇摇头，把一切不安抛到脑后，“快把手伸过来，Arthur，我们来一起分享这小小的珍宝吧，否则我也不吃了。”

　　“小家伙，你需要能量。”

　　“难道你就不需要了吗？”Merlin问道。他的语气带着点调侃，这样他就不会暴露自己对Arthur生存的担忧。

　　是的，异常担忧，担忧到对关于他的思绪占用的时间远多于对自己亲朋好友的回忆与思念。

　　Merlin在这一刻感受到了所有因他而产生的感情，而他必须把这些感情压在心里，他不能再给他造成更大的负担。这些情绪让Merlin意识到一个现实，自己会轻易爱上这个甚至未曾见过面的家伙。不过他早就对自己太过感性的性格放弃挣扎了，他还曾一度认为自己爱上了达维特的拿破仑，雷诺阿包厢中的贵妇，掷铁饼的大卫。

　　“我会撑过去的。让我休息一会儿，Merlin，自己把那玩意儿吃了吧。”

　　“如果你不和我一起吃，我就不吃。”

　　“Emrys，你开始让我心烦了。”

　　“Pendragon，你这头倔驴。快点闭上嘴，过来！如果你不合作，我就把巧克力交给守卫。”

　　Arthur咕哝着咒骂了一句，不过Merlin忽略了，他在等着他的脚步声。但是，Merlin听见的却是沙漠的风声，吹过牢房后墙小铁窗上方的屋檐，这凄凉而孤寂的声音让他突然没了耐心。

　　“我现在要提醒你注意，Pendragon上校，如果你再不到墙边来，我就不得不把巧克力朝你那边扔，希望你能把手伸过栏杆来拿。而且你也要知道，我这可不是虚张声势。”

　　Arthur走到了牢房的角落，利落的脚步声把他的不满表露无遗，“小家伙，看出你的苏格兰血统了。”

　　“还有我的爱尔兰血统，”他继续道，“大部分脑子清醒的人都不会愿意跟这样一种危险组合的家伙扯上关系。”想到他已经承受了的痛苦，Merlin的声音柔和了下来。“Arthur，不要跟我争这个。只要我决定了，你就不可能阻止得了。”

　　“上帝，救救我吧！不要让我跟这喜怒无常的小家伙扯上关系！”

　　Merlin笑了起来，把巧克力分成两半，然后把自己的那份塞进了衬衣胸前的口袋里。挤进如今已经很熟悉的牢房角落，他把手臂穿过栏杆间，沿着墙往前伸，却没有碰到任何东西。“Arthur，把你的手伸过来。”

　　“等你老了一定特横，Emrys。”

　　“当然。”

　　“其实我更想……”

　　“你更想什么？”

　　没有回答，只听见他粗重的呼吸声。

　　“Arthur？”

　　“比起巧克力，我更想要你。”Arthur的手指抚过他的皮肤。

　　Merlin用心感受着他的触碰，“我也是。”

　　Arthur的手覆上了他的手背，触碰带来的安全感直抵他灵魂深处。听到他重重的一声叹息，Merlin感到眼泪霎时出现在眼眶里——自己居然如此渴望他，渴望能够安慰他。

　　“我很想念触碰你的感觉，”Arthur声音温和地说，“也许我们应该改改牵手的时间表，除了下午和晚上以外，早上也加上一个小时的牵手时间。”

　　Merlin用手背靠向他的手掌，尽可能地往他的手掌里蹭，享受着他的触碰。“除非你的肩膀没事。”

　　“小家伙，只要能够触碰你，我能够忍受任何不适。”

　　Merlin张开嘴，但还没来得及回答，就听见监狱走廊尽头的笨重铁门打开的声音。他猛地吸了一口气，差点松手弄掉了Arthur的那半块巧克力。

　　“回去，Merlin，快！”

　　Arthur的声音中带着的紧迫感让他向后退去。

　　肩膀擦过粗糙的墙面，Merlin缩了回去，冲到了牢房的里侧。

　　Merlin的心脏开始狂跳不止。他知道，守卫很少这么早来找犯人的麻烦。听到了至少四个人的脚步声，他紧靠着墙，屏住了呼吸。

　　不是一个，是四个。

　　不是例行巡视。

　　Merlin吓得浑身紧绷，恐惧如利刃般穿过他的胸腔，让他窒息。他双手的小指，无名指，一直到肘部，再次开始发麻，痉挛。

　　四个守卫。

　　为什么？他在想，尽管他害怕自己已经猜到了答案——他违背了晨间保持安静的规定。

　　全副武装的守卫经过了他的牢房，在Arthur的牢房前站定。Merlin站在自己的牢房里，当听到守卫拉开Arthur牢房的门时不可抑制地全身开始颤抖。

　　中指也开始发麻，甚至痉挛了。

　　守卫中的一个对着Arthur大声喝令。

　　Merlin紧张地等着Arthur的回应，半个手掌抽搐了起来，但他只听到一片寂静——Arthur又一次体现了他的固执。

　　牢房里爆发了一场打斗。

　　Merlin告诫自己，一定不能让Arthur知道自己在为他担惊受怕。当他听到Arthur穿透墙壁的痛苦的闷哼声和朝着守卫愤怒地叫喊时，Merlin不由自主地发出一声痛苦的吸气声。Merlin立刻用手捂住嘴，他才意识到十指已经全部痉挛，他只能握成拳堵住嘴巴，他知道Arthur的抵抗肯定因为他想吸引守卫注意力，他不想让他们察觉到还有一个人在隔壁的牢房——而这个人才是早上这场骚动的罪魁祸首。

　　“Arthur？”他低声说，声线没法不颤抖。

　　Merlin想要告诉他，不要试着去保护他，但他应该怎么做？他担心自己可能会让他遭受更多伤害，只能继续保持沉默。

　　另一个守卫咆哮着吼出一句命令，Arthur爆发出一连串充满愤怒的粗俗咒骂。

　　这让Merlin再也无法忍受，他冲到牢门前，紧紧靠着铁栏杆，一时间竟忘记了自己可能遭受的危险。他紧抓着栏杆，努力想要看到发生了什么，但却被几个讨厌的男人挡住了视线。

　　一个守卫转了过来，举起手枪，把枪口戳在他的脑门上，又向后戳了戳，示意他后退。Merlin盯着黑洞洞的枪口，一步步向后退去，没有留心脚下，被床铺绊倒，跌坐在地板上，守卫才把枪口挪开，接着背对着他。

　　Merlin坐起身来，刚好看到了被拉出牢房的Arthur。他看到了他金色的头发和充满愤怒的蓝色眼睛，以及布满怒气、棱角分明、长着胡子的脸。反抗使得他高大的身子因紧张和愤怒而僵硬。

　　根本来不及阻止自己，Merlin尖声叫出他的名字，他甚至自己都认不得这个声音，那种尖利、绝望、充满恐惧的声音怎么会从自己喉咙里发出！

　　“不许屈服！”Arthur命令道。

　　当看见血从他嘴唇的裂口沿着下巴流下时，Merlin紧紧咬着拳头，让自己不会第二次叫出他的名字。另一个守卫的肘部捅在了他的肚子上，让他闭上了嘴。Arthur喘着粗气向前倒去，但是守卫一把扯过他的领子，没有让他倒在地上。

　　Merlin恐惧地看着守卫把Arthur拖走，一时间竟有些呆滞，绝望使得他浑身僵硬，动弹不得。他的手中还拿着属于Arthur的半块巧克力。

　　监狱的门最终被关上了。

　　一个人。

　　自责、寒冷、痛苦和绝望一点点把他压缩成小小的一团。

　　麻木蔓延到了双肩。双脚毫无知觉。十指因痉挛而扭曲地不成样子，手掌也因痉挛而鼓起硬块。

　　Merlin能做的只有努力握着拳，抱着膝盖，静静坐在地上，把头埋在手臂间。

　　他努力做到不流眼泪，让自己的气管不被堵住，但是胸腔的压迫让他的每一次呼吸都像是通过一根狭长的细管。

　　接下来的几个小时里，Merlin失去了对时间的感觉，想着Arthur可能遭受的一切，恐惧令他无法动弹。

　　当他终于有了移动的力气，Merlin强迫自己站起来，把那半块巧克力放进旅行包，机械性地一步一步踱着——遵循着他们的运动惯例。他试图通过回想他们一起度过的每一个瞬间，让自己平静下来。他在脑海中回放他们之间的对话，但盘踞其中的狱中生活的声音、犯人在被折磨时的哭喊和来复枪的枪声，让他更加恐惧。

　　有几次他都感觉不到自己的双脚，然后摔倒在地，仿佛他的躯壳已经被沙漠的风沙侵蚀，想让他停下脚步，风化成那数不清的沙丘之一。

　　到了下午，Merlin终于允许自己对再也无法见到Arthur的可能性感到彻底的恐惧。他靠着牢房的墙，垂着脑袋，鼓起仅剩的勇气祈祷，希望那个正一步一步让他产生期待的男人还会回到他身边。他发誓他会用所有的智慧和Arthur教给他的一切努力生存下去——活下去，离开这里，自由与爱——这是他们共同的理想。如果Arthur真的再也回不来了，Merlin知道，自己会用尽一切办法去找他，除非见到他的尸骨，他不会让Arthur像其他那些失踪的人那样，成为失踪名单上的一个编号。

　　他知道，自己的余生不会和他的名字分开。

　　Merlin将自己裹在被单里，终于在天黑不久后瘫倒在床铺上。他断断续续地睡了近五个小时，噩梦夹杂着白天的恐怖经历一直折磨着他。

　　他不会保持沉默，也不能保持沉默、他知道Arthur Pendragon，他知道他发生了什么，他知道这些，他必须这么做。“你记得，也要让别人记得”——啊，是流亡的塞尔努达。梦中，这首诗在他耳畔来来回回，狂躁，激情，尖叫，似乎在震动整个牢狱的每一根铁杆、每一面墙壁：

 

 

　　不可见的围墙

　　在所有的怀抱之间，

　　在所有的身体之间，

　　可笑邪恶的一座座岛。

 

　　没有吻，是墓石；

　　没有爱，是墓石

　　被囚犯狂躁的脚步

　　一次次度量。

 

　　也许外面的空气

　　听起来在向世界唱着

　　忠信喜乐的颂歌；

　　也许，有癫狂的荣耀，

　　光芒四射的翅膀飞过。

 

　　一种巨大的欲望，

　　对一个真理的渴望，

　　击打着一堵堵墙，

　　击打着肉体，

　　像铁链锁住的一片海。

 

　　某一刻渴望的

　　眼睛抬起

　　看向白天的一道光，

　　得胜的含铜的闪电

　　剑举得那么高。

 

　　影子的，愤怒的，哭泣的，

　　遗忘的碎石间，

　　那真理呼吸。

 

　　监牢，

　　活监牢。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　什么时候棍棒的尊严高于人的尊严？什么时候规则的意义高于人的意义？在一个只有一种语言、一个声音、固执于被封闭的文化、把任何区别与反对都被定为罪行的世界里，一个人的存在、尊严与价值完全被否定，活着似乎已成为了某种于己于他都有害处的罪过。
> 
> 　　格格不入的到底是否认世界客观发展规律的文化、宗教、国家或是掌权人，还是《人权宣言》支撑起的世界本身？这早就不是宗教与民族的差异，文化与律法的区别——这是对“人权”肯定或否定的再一次较量——是承认人人生而平等，理应享有自由与爱的权力；抑或是将活人本身碾入尘土，拥抱腐朽的僵尸起舞。

\------------------- Chapter 6 -------------------

 

“Arthur，你听得见我说话吗？”

Arthur盘腿在床铺上坐着，逃避着Merlin声音中的关心。守卫们用长钢管打了他十几个小时，然后把被打得青一块紫一块的他丢回了牢房。之后的四天里，他都没有和Merlin说话，不想让自己再度亲身体验过的审讯给Merlin增加负担。

“Arthur？”

Arthur扬起头，脑袋紧靠着粗糙的石头和灰泥，双手置于身体两侧，闭着眼睛，沉浸在自己的内心世界，试图屏蔽Merlin的声音，但他无法消除脑海中不断闪现的那十几个小时被轮番殴打折磨的画面，正如他无法控制住高大强健躯体的颤抖一般。

“告诉我你没事就行了，”Merlin恳求道，“我不奢求跟你聊天，Arthur，只要让我知道你能听见我的声音。”

Arthur努力不去在意他声音中透着的绝望。他粗重地吸了口气，努力让自己平静，虽然他怀疑自己是否还能平静下来。事实上，他的愤怒被再次唤醒了，在他的身体里横冲直撞，咆哮嘶吼。

　　什么时候棍棒的尊严高于人的尊严？什么时候规则的意义高于人的意义？在一个只有一种语言、一个声音、固执于被封闭的文化、把任何区别与反对都被定为罪行的世界里，一个人的存在、尊严与价值完全被否定，活着似乎已成为了某种于己于他都有害处的罪过。

　　格格不入的到底是否认世界客观发展规律的文化、宗教、国家或是掌权人，还是《人权宣言》支撑起的世界本身？这早就不是宗教与民族的差异，文化与律法的区别——这是对“人权”肯定或否定的再一次较量——是承认人人生而平等，理应享有自由与爱的权力；抑或是将活人本身碾入尘土，拥抱腐朽的僵尸起舞。

　　公元七世纪，原名意为“和平、顺从”、推动了阿拉伯半岛文明进步、平息战乱引向和平的宗教，什么时候变成了高呼“处死异教徒”、在世界各地点燃战火的极端暴力文化？千年的中世纪就在教会里腐败的掌权者手中走向终结，然而这教训居然还不足以警示五百年后继续玩弄经文教唆暴行的恶棍。

 

 

　　To be, or not to be: that is the question:

　　Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

　　The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

　　Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

　　And by opposing end them?

　　生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题；

　　默然忍受命运暴虐的毒箭，

　　或是挺身反抗人世无涯的苦难，

　　通过斗争把它们清扫，

　　这两种行为，哪一种更高贵？

 

 

Merlin低声喃喃道：“让我为你做点什么吧，Arthur。你为我做了那么多，现在该我为你做点什么了。”

“不用。”Arthur艰难地从紧咬的牙缝里挤出一句话。

“我……”Merlin顿了下，低声说，“我感觉你好像正在离我而去，Arthur。”

Merlin声音中的那种绝望和痛苦真是令人无法忍受。

“Please，please，Arthur。我不能让那样的事发生，你是我的一部分，Arthur，我不能失去你，永远都是。”

Arthur双臂环着疼痛的肋骨，然后低下脑袋，额头抵在曲起的膝盖上。愤怒和不甘如洪水猛兽般冲击着他，他的肩膀不由自主地抖了几下，强迫自己找回埋在灵魂深处的那一点脆弱的希望。

“我知道现在让你跟我说话十分困难，”Merlin坚持着，“但我希望你能试一试。我只是希望……”

　　他不能再让Merlin这样继续颤抖下去了，他必须要跟那个他信任并关心的人说话。Arthur终于妥协了：“希望……什么？”

“我希望能听见你的声音。”Merlin为他持续四天的呼唤终于得到回应，激动地一瞬间涌出泪水，他不能说抱歉，是他的粗心大意才导致了这件事情，而Arthur肯定最不想听的也是抱歉。“而且我希望能用手臂环住你，拥抱你。”

“我……我也是。”Arthur支支吾吾地承认。下巴的疼痛使他难以说话，但他逼着自己继续说，既是为了Merlin，也是为了让自己能够清醒。他发现，Merlin是唯一能够阻止他发疯的人。“说话……继续说……小家伙。我需要你……继续……说下去。”

Merlin没有犹豫。“Arthur，我们需要彼此，我们是一起的。没有人能够改变。我知道你是赞同的。”他的眼中蓄满泪水，但他匆匆抹掉了。“在你被带走的时候，我想象过所有你可能遭受的可怕的事。也许你真的经历了其中的一些，但我知道你不会告诉我。你还是觉得我太软弱了，对吗？”

“不！完全不……别……”

“虽然你极力保护我，不让我知道在这里真正发生的事，但是我也有耳朵，而且我是个过于敏感的想象力丰富的艺术生，我没有办法不去了解我们真实的现状。我的亲身经历也让我了解到那些……”他在思考着，声音停了下来。

Merlin叹了口气，在后半夜异常的寂静中，他的叹息声是那样清晰。“Arthur，你给了我力量和勇气，而那往往使你付出代价。因为你，我也意识到了自己继续坚持下去的意义。我知道你现在还是不愿信任或依靠我，但我不会让你失望的，我保证。”

“已经……知道了。”Arthur抬起头，眯起眼看着他的临时日历，心想自己是否有力量划下第七十四道印记。

“我很害怕万一你再也无法回到我身边，”Merlin承认道，“我无法想象没有你会怎么样。”

Arthur强迫自己回答，尽管脑袋里仍嗡嗡作响，“坏家伙……总是……会回来。”

“你不是坏家伙。其实，我觉得你……”

Merlin的犹豫让他蹙起眉头，“什么？”

“我觉得你很特别。”

Arthur享受着他温柔的声音，“我不特别……只是个被打惨了的人。”

“Arthur，对不起。”

“与你……无关。过去……一样。”这是他最想对Merlin说的，这件事情和Merlin的关系并不大，他之前遇到的也都是这样，当他们想起来的时候——天知道是什么时候——他们就会来找他。事实上，那些认为他们是故意假装不会阿拉伯语的家伙们能找来个翻译，可能更能解释清楚具体情况。但是Merlin恐怕会认定这件事是因他而起，只有他会以为一些坏事只有在违反“规则”的时候才会发生。

Merlin的自责感并没有消失，他的思绪暂停在“过去”这个词，想象Arthur过去经历过的事情，让他感到一种被人撕开皮肉，从肋骨中扯出心脏，在他面前捏碎的痛苦。他握紧了拳头，堵着嘴巴，一声不响地把眼泪逼回去，用尽量轻快的语气说，“我是说，我很抱歉不能拥抱你。”

Arthur笑得很难听，“我……也是。聊点……别的吧。”他用尽仅剩的力气，抱住自己的身子，慢慢伸直。Arthur忍不住发出了一声充满痛苦的呻吟，但仍咬紧牙关尽量控制声音，承受着从受伤的肋骨传来的阵阵疼痛。

“我今天想起了我的家，”Merlin听到那一声呻吟后停了下来，垂下脑袋，额头抵着粗糙的墙壁，拳头撑在上面，闭上眼睛，努力让自己回想起自己的小小的隐蔽的世界，“我想我的小公寓了。”

“公寓……漂亮吗？”

“我觉得很漂亮。它原来是属于我舅舅的工作室的一部分，在那之前，那本来是个独立的河边车库。原主人是剑桥大学的教授，他的子嗣住在London，他们没兴趣维护或者使用那座小房子，所以就卖了它。因为房子最初的条件很差，我舅舅就花了很合理的价钱买下了车库和房产，这在剑桥也不常见。那时候我大概十岁左右。最开始我舅舅把二楼和三楼都当做仓库，存放一些画作、颜料、书籍之类的，后来我就搬了进去。我舅舅没有孩子，所以在我大学毕业之后他就把房子送给了我。”Merlin有些犹豫，“你真的想听这些吗？”

“是的。”

“好吧。后来我就一直给舅舅帮忙，我十五岁的时候就搬了进去。房间是我自己设计的，有两间卧室，我自己的那间略小一些，另一间空着，我妹妹来的时候就自然属于她了。书房之外，还有一间小小的储藏室，我原本打算用作暗房，我想说不定某一天我会突然对摄影感兴趣呢。不过房子整体很宽敞、很隐秘，而且就在Midsummer Common（仲夏公地）旁边，可以俯视River Cam（剑河），河对岸还有很多船坞，剑桥大学的赛艇选手几乎都曾路过我的阳台。房子的一侧还有一座小花园。”

“视野……很好？”Arthur问道，不想结束这个对话。

“我打赌是全世界最棒的欣赏River Cam的地方，”Merlin继续说，，“那是我每天清晨看到的第一样东西，也是我每晚上床睡觉前看到的最后一样东西。我不在家的时候真的很想念那样的景致。我喜欢坐在阳台上看日出时河面上变幻的橙色，然后开始新的一天。那里十分宁静安详，尽管有时会听见赛艇选手的口号声，不过晚上就真的是完完全全的安宁。因为离剑桥大学确实很近，大家往往都会认为我还是学生，所以我也习惯了自称‘艺术生’，不过我确实是艺术专业毕业的。”

Arthur思忖着和Merlin在他的小房子里享受夜晚，每天清晨在他身边醒来。他突然感受到一股欲望穿过身体。他在想，与Merlin相比，是不是他所珍视的牧场的绿地，太平洋、北海上蓝白色层叠交错的洋流，甚至是太阳沉浮于云层的朝暮时的壮阔景致也会变得苍白肤浅。

“别夸张了……对我来说……Lymington也一样。”

“好吧，我吹嘘了。”Merlin艰涩地吞咽了下，继续说，“Arthur，我真的非常希望现在就能带你去看看，那真的是天堂一角，”Merlin顿了顿，接着承认道，“当我感到害怕的时候我就会想起我的小公寓，”还有你，Merlin没有说出后半句，只是接着往下说，“尤其是夜里醒过来无法再次入睡的时候，Arthur，等你到那里拜访我时就会明白了。”

Arthur突然间感到心跳加速，“你在……邀请我？”

“不然我们在哪里庆祝你的生日呢？”

“我觉得……现在……已经够老了……可以庆祝一百五十岁的生日了。”

“你只是……被打惨了而已，”Merlin用他的话提醒道，“稍微休息下你会感觉好些的，也许你现在就该休息一下。”

“希望如此。”

“有哪里骨折了吗？”

“别……这么想……只是打伤了……全身上下。”

“胶皮管还是长钢管？”Merlin的声音不再轻快，“还是都有？”

“主要是……钢管，怎么……”Arthur停下等他回答。

Merlin没有回答。

　　他不该谈论这些，Arthur感到很紧张，“Merlin？”

“他们把我带到这间牢房前用胶皮管和钢管打过我，”Merlin用尽可能平静的语气说，“不过我的伤已经好得差不多了。”

Arthur感到血液凝固成石头一般，“你……没有……告诉我……”Merlin之前只是说他被他们绑起来审问、推来推去，恐吓，至于胶皮管抽打——那显然和用钢管胶皮管殴打是两种概念！抽打用的胶皮管是软而较细的，一般是抽在胳膊和腿上，算是拷打中最轻的借用器械的一种，以恐吓为主要目的；但是和钢管一起使用的胶皮管是黑色的橡胶管，击打时的声音比起钢管声音更小，但是造成的伤害绝不低于钢管。Merlin，一个完全没有接触过这些残忍知识的年轻人，根本无法分清那些器具到底有什么区别，更无从知晓自己遭遇的虐待等级是什么。而那些自认为自己尽忠职守的家伙们，就是这样对待一个体格瘦弱年纪尚轻的平民！

“Arthur，我不想说那些关于我的事，求你了。”

“Merlin。”Arthur低吟他的名字，他的隐瞒让他灰心丧气。即使这种情形很快在他面前重演，他又能做什么呢？

“我是认真的，Arthur。我会没事的，你也一样。我知道你会好起来的。你是我认识的最正直、最强壮、最坚毅的男人。”Merlin坚定地说着，直到一声哽咽打断了他的话。

在之后的沉默中，Arthur听到了他牢房里传来的断断续续的声音。他知道那是什么声音，“拜托……不要……哭。”

“我没有。”

“有……你有。”

“Arthur。”他开口道。

“再也……不要……隐瞒了。答应我好吗？”

Merlin笑了，因为哭泣而使声音有些沙哑的。“你一定感觉好些了，听起来像个老头子。而且我必须说，Pendragon上校，在我快要坚持不住的时候确实需要跟你说话，否则我一定会疯掉的。”

“不是……一个人，Merlin。现在……不……值得……但是……我在这里……陪你。”

“你值得一切，甚至更多。现在，你需要稍微休息一下，Arthur。”

“我需要……你的声音……还……睡不着。”

“你确定？”

“说点什么……Merlin……”他坚持说。

“你想牵一会儿手吗？”

没有什么比再次触碰他更让Arthur渴望的了，他渴望触摸他细腻柔滑的皮肤，爱抚他修长纤细的手指。但他知道这是不可能的，他诅咒着自己虚弱的身体。

“那明天？”

“好。”Arthur祈祷到时候自己能有力气移动。

“你做过噩梦吗？”Merlin轻声问道。

Arthur权衡了下自己的答案。虽然他不想承认无法控制自己的潜意识，但他觉得已经不用再强迫自己维持空军的硬汉形象了。他也知道，Merlin从不随意评判别人，他只倾听。所以对于Arthur来说，向他倾吐真相是世界上最自然的事情了。

“有时会。”他承认道。

“不好玩，是吗？”

“不要……提问。说就行了……Emrys。”

“遵命，长官！”

尽管下巴很痛，但Arthur还是在黑暗的牢房中笑了出来，“我会……教你……敬礼。”

“这可是每个男孩小时候的梦想，你就要帮我实现我的了。撑住啊，我的小心脏。”Merlin开玩笑说，感觉心情终于好了一些，坐在了自己的小床上。

Arthur笑了，但当胸部快速上下起伏时身体感到了巨大的痛苦，让他呻吟了出来。“不要……让我笑……说点什么，Merlin。”

“我做饭很不错。”Merlin立刻说道。

“这是……为了调节气氛……还是真的？”

“我是认真的。我那些朋友们觉得我是疯了才会承认自己喜欢做饭，但我喜欢为我的家人朋友们做点什么，我喜欢他们吃到可口食物时候的笑容。”

“他们……很幸运……有你。”

“我也很幸运遇到他们，我也很幸运能遇到你，Arthur，你喜欢吃什么，说不定要加到常用菜单里面。”

Arthur慢慢把腿向前伸直，按摩着大腿上部。他听着Merlin的声音，那声音缓解了贯穿身体的疼痛，也舒缓了他的些许怒气。Merlin说了将近两个小时，谈了一个又一个话题，不仅仅是他童年的蠢事和兄弟姐妹的轶事。

Merlin还详细说了小时候为成为作家所付出的努力。他说在十五岁时突然放弃写作了，他说，“我意识到了一件事情，我想说的话想表达的情感已经全部被人写完了，再这样重复下去也没有什么意义了。即使我妹妹说用我自己的话说出来是不一样的，但我看来全都不过都是文字符号的各种排列组合而已。”

“可是……世界上……总需要……新的声音。”

“而且那时候我开始关注父亲的工作，我意识到这个世界还有很多我们不知道的一面，灾难，战争，饥荒等等，这个世界的另一面和我们的日常如此格格不入。当我讲述那些同学们没有见到的世界的另一面的时候，他们都不知道我在讲什么，于是我只能把家里那些照片拿给他们，可是老师和学校叫来我的父母，他们说这些血腥残忍的东西应该放在政府的档案里，而不是家里的照片墙上。为了让我爸妈好受一些，我随便抄了一份检讨书，接受了学校的处罚。接着有些不良少年找我要买下这些照片，我拒绝了，我知道他们只是出于纯粹的猎奇心理，甚至还有实施犯罪的可能，接着我收到了不知道匿名恐吓信，我父母就带着我们搬家了。事实上，我到现在还无法理解为什么要这样做，仅仅担心犯罪分子的效仿吗？但是现在——甚至是此刻——就在进行着这些暴行的人、潜在的犯罪分子，还有清醒过来选择与之对抗的人，究竟哪一个更多呢？故事永远都有人写，但是新的作品却没有一个能够和雨果或是纪伯伦相当，评论家更在乎那些华丽的辞藻亦或是现实的无奈，电视机里要么是些冒着粉色泡泡的幸福幻想，要么是些硬是把美好撕碎给你的悲剧；理想主义成了虚无缥缈的代名词，现实主义成了苦难绝望的代言人，从来没有现实中的希望。于是我更情愿多花些时间给雨果唱赞歌。”

“那时候……你15岁？”

“没错，他们说我性格太叛逆，总有一天会吃苦头。当时我还不相信，不过现在，瞧，我现在在这里。”Merlin语气轻松地调侃。

“你怎么……想？”

“很荣幸遇见你，Pendragon上校。”Merlin坚定地说，“如果我没有选择这份工作，我肯定不可能遇到你，这样的话我甚至无法想象我的未来会是什么样子。”

“至少……很安全。”这让Arthur感到难过。

“安全却愚蠢。”Merlin快速说，“你有一种力量，Arthur，你让我更有勇气面对现实。不仅仅是这个囚室的现实。嗯，实际上大多数人都在逃避现实。想想那些没有战争的地方，比起战争的实况转播，电视台更愿意播放收视率高的偶像剧；比起救助难民，人们更愿意把零花钱投给电影院和爆米花。当然，人们对慈善事业不够热情的态度也不是没有原因，世界上的各个政府与机构没有一个能够真正杜绝贪污腐败，世界上的寄生虫比比皆是，甚至是难民里也有不少。可是，难道要我们因为那些蛀虫而放弃整个花园吗？就像你说的，有需要帮助的人，就没办法置之不理。冷漠就是帮凶，沉默就是赞同。那些贪污税款的官员就比吃自己孩子的配给奶粉的难民高贵吗？那些战争致残流离失所的乞讨者就比拿国际奖牌的运动员低贱吗？那些战争孤儿的未来就比全人类的未来更糟吗？”

“我想……我越来越……喜欢你了，小家伙。”

“真高兴没有听到你说我是疯子。实际上，你不认为争夺石油的战争很愚蠢吗？十几年前我在初中的化学课就有学到水可以电解成氢气和氧气，科学家们正在研制使用氢气作为燃料的汽车，只是由于氢气燃烧的能量过大使得汽车成为了移动炸药包，但是，现在使用天然气作为燃料的汽车不也是移动炸药包吗？为什么水能产生的氢气就无法实现了呢？倘若这些国家把发动战争争夺能源的资金投入到新能源开发上，我相信人类根本不需要为什么资源枯竭发愁。”

“没错……不过……战争……没那么单纯。”

“我承认，不过，除了能源之外还有什么，除了拉动国内内需刺激经济效益、世界霸权的争夺还能是什么？只有傻瓜才看不出某些人是想要重回冷战时期，历史的教训还不够他们受一样。不过这样他们就只剩下两个选择了，要么承认他们把别人的兄弟姊妹当作炮灰就是为了政府报表上的小数点，抑或是称霸世界，要么承认他们自己完完全全就是愚蠢透顶了。你认为领导者应该做智商鉴定吗，Arthur？我一直不知道这会不会让他们认为自己受到了歧视？不过我觉得高智商已经受到歧视了，你知道很多天才都存在肢体协调的缺陷吗？然而现在有些天资聪颖的孩子居然要因为运动成绩差而无法得到本应受到的教育！我不知道这会给哪些人带来什么绝对的好处，但我肯定这根本就是把数不清的牛顿吊死在他的苹果树上。我到底在说什么？天啊，我想我以后要对苹果过敏了……你大概在想我脑袋有问题吧，Arthur，不用担心，我已经习惯被这么说了。”

“不，我在想……你运动是有……多糟。”

“你是指平地摔跤那种吗？那你不用担心，但是别指望我能完成铁人三项。我有时候担心我就是一个错误的标点符号，但是我舅舅说，那正好是诗歌的特质。我过去问我妈妈我是不是真的脑袋出了问题，我妈妈说那可能是因为鹳鸟搞错了方向，把仙女的孩子送给了她，我爸爸也说寻找答案不过是人类的天性之一。我非常感谢我的家人对我的支持。”

听到这里，Arthur感到很惊讶，他相信，Emrys医生和夫人一定跟他们的孩子一样独特。

“其实，我可以这样涛涛不绝地讲几天几夜，只要你不嫌烦的话，说真的，我还从来没有一口气说过这么多疯狂的言论。不过和你在一起我似乎已经对胡言乱语习以为常了……”

Arthur仔细地听着他的话，形而上抑或是形而下，宗教仪式到艺术手法，历史更迭与文明冲撞，他惊讶于Merlin突然被激发出的某种力量——他开始质疑那些被认作习以为常的东西。换另一个角度去看，他对每一件事物都隐含着——担忧与愤怒——他的情绪在通过另一种方式来发泄；但是他的态度——坚定且豁达。

Arthur从他的那种奇特的情绪中寻找力量，非要用比喻来说的话，大概可以称为“地狱之光”。他的内心深处和他有着相同的担忧与愤怒，但他并没有自我怀疑或是停止继续去爱的念想。当他按摩着大腿、胳膊和肩膀的肌肉时，Arthur在心里默默发誓，他的未来——只要命运还允许他拥有未来，他一定要与Merlin Emrys一起度过。他无法想象，没有他要怎样找到快乐，怎样坚持自己。

Arthur咬着牙，挣扎着站起来，再次感到一阵头晕目眩。他颤抖着，喘着粗气，把脸靠向冰冷的墙，闭上眼睛，然后任自己沉浸在Merlin的声音中。对他温柔触碰的渴望使Arthur控制住了自己的身体。他的动作缓慢，僵硬地甚至显得诡异，每一步都是一种新产生的痛苦的煎熬——他的每一块肌肉都因持续的反抗而颤抖着，但他最终还是走到了牢房角落那一块小小的圣地。

Arthur屏住呼吸，小心地把胳膊伸过栏杆和监狱墙之间的窄小空间。汗水布满了他的上唇，也浸湿了飞行服的后背。他浑身颤抖，但他拒绝向遍体鳞伤的身体妥协。

“他们都说我是太过感性，但我自己反而认为自己足够理性了……”

　　听到隔壁牢房细微的动静和强忍的吸气声，Merlin安静了下来，叹息声颤抖着从口中溢出，把他的疲惫暴露无遗。

“在……墙边……小家伙。”

Merlin顿时从床铺上弹起来，扑向牢房的角落。“Arthur，你已经能够站起来了吗？”

“有点滑稽……不过……站起来了，”Arthur告诉他，然后就听到了他的抽泣声，“拜托……不要……哭。”

“对不起。”Merlin清了清嗓子，直起身子。“你的那一半巧克力，我一直给你留着呢。要递给你吗？这可能可以给你点能量。”

闭上眼睛，他没有想到眼里竟有泪水。Arthur想要说点什么，却发现什么也说不出来。因为巧克力而变得多愁善感并不是他的风格，他觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

“告诉我，你要什么。”过了一会儿，Merlin用温柔的声音催问道。

“想要……你。要……你。”

Merlin立即把手伸了过去。Arthur感觉到他的指尖扫过。他紧紧握住Merlin瘦削的手腕，然后用自己的手包裹住他的手。

Arthur松了口气，终于放松下来的叹息声在牢房中回响。

他们之间并没有什么能言明的或不能言喻的感觉交流。黎明破晓，当太阳蹦出地平线、出现在中东清晨的天空时，他们的手和心仍紧紧联系在一起。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　孩子们就是在这样黑暗寒冷的房间内出生，他们的哭声让人们忘记了炮火和机枪的声音。
> 
> 　　还有些本应成为真正的“小家伙”的孩子，他们仍轻轻咂着拇指，在母亲温暖的怀里睡着，仿佛是与这个世界毫无关联的羔羊。
> 
> 　　而那些奄奄一息半握着死神之手的人们，这炮火声在他们听起来是如此软弱、毫无意义，仅仅就是再多一点点声音而已——那恶毒的、巨大的嘈杂声早就将他们给吞没了，如同汪洋吞没一朵浪花，如同沙漠吞没一粒细砂。
> 
> 　　他挣扎着，努力挣扎着不自暴自弃而陷入绝望。
> 
> 　　种子如何在沙漠里存活？

\------------------- Chapter 7 -------------------

 

　　“如果能洗个澡，洗下头发，让我做什么都可以。”几天以后Merlin再次赌咒发誓的同时产生了一种强烈的挫折感。

　　“现在是幻想时间，小家伙。”

　　Arthur不愠不火的回答让他更加恼怒。他在牢房里来来回回跺着脚。当他听见Arthur轻笑起来时，他真有种让他见识见识什么叫怒不可遏的冲动。

　　“太脏了，脏得我没法忍了，我要疯了！”

　　“有点想象力，Merlin，”Arthur带着笑声建议道，“想象你自己正在一个满是热水和泡泡的超大号浴缸里。在我们可以离开这儿之前，这就是最好的清洁方式了，”Arthur顿了下，又笑了起来，“而且我也可以有点想象素材了。”

　　“这样没用。”Merlin抗议着。

　　“你也没有别的办法，”Arthur提醒说，“我的经验就是这儿什么都没有。你不知道的东西还多着呢。”

　　他声音里透着的同情让Merlin的挫败感减轻了一些。Merlin不再来回走动，而是回到了简陋的小床上。他深吸一口气，试图平静下来。

　　“很抱歉，Arthur，我并不是想像个不懂事的小孩一样，但我真的不知道我还能承受多少。都已经过去三周了，还是没有人来营救我们。红十字会也没出面视察这儿。我的家人和儿童救助会的人肯定已经意识到我失踪了。为什么没有人来做点儿什么呢？”

　　“我们只能希望了。”

　　“我知道，”Merlin郁闷地小声说着，“我知道你是对的。”

　　“聊聊书或者电影怎么样？”过了一小会儿Arthur问道，“这可以打发时间。”

　　Merlin躺下去，头枕在手上。虽然知道Arthur不会强迫自己，但他还是强打起精神，试着努力调动起残存的幽默感。Merlin知道这是他应该回报他的。

　　Merlin抬起头问道，“你想聊什么，Pendragon上校。”

　　“一部激情电影。”他马上回答道。

　　Merlin笑了起来，几个小时里他终于发出了振奋的声音。“你真是无药可救。不过我想《V字仇杀队》应该够激情了吧？”

　　“上帝，我打赌你还喜欢《人类清除计划》。你确定你的父母没有法兰西血统？”

　　“那你平时看什么？战争片吗？”

　　“正好相反，我不希望在假期中想起我的工作。”

　　Merlin突然笑出了声。

　　“有什么好笑的？”

　　“我突然想起一件事情，Arthur，有些太好笑了。”

　　“快点告诉我，Merlin。”

　　“你还记得你工作时候有多期望假期吗？我反正在读书时候非常希望假期能再漫长一点。那时候假期的含义似乎就是无所事事地躺在床上睡觉，聊天，或者发呆。那时候我总是祈祷假期，即使多给我半天假期我都会开心得像是抽中了漫威限量版纪念品，但现在在这里过了三个星期，什么都不用做，我却感觉像登上了地狱直通车。”

　　“看来人最难做的事情就是什么也不做。”Arthur感慨道。

　　“你是喜欢读王尔德吗？”

　　“这和那家伙有什么关系？论监狱的修行不是还有魏尔伦和曼德拉？”

　　“呃……好吧，因为刚才那句话王尔德也说过。”

　　“恭喜你，Merlin，你成功拯救了我的英国文学。”

　　“那么你还想补习点德国文学或美国文学吗？”

　　“不要问你不想知道答案的问题，Merlin。”

　　“Men in Black 3（《黑衣人3》）？”

　　“什么？”

　　“这是Men in Black里面K的台词。”

　　“等有机会我会补的，Merlin，我以为你不喜欢那些长着很多只触手或者眼睛的怪东西。”Arthur感觉自己的大脑好像经历了一场马拉松，又像是完全坠入了一团云雾，毫无头绪。

　　“至少比这里的那些守卫强。”

　　“你看过哈利波特最后一部吗，Merlin？”

　　“很多年前看的。”

　　“我一直没有机会看去看，能给我讲讲故事剧情吗？”

　　“你不介意剧透吗？”

　　“当然。给我讲讲，Merlin，认真点，别拿你忘了来糊弄我。”

　　Arthur听着他的叙述，努力压制住强烈的担忧，回应着Merlin的故事。21天，已经让他对Merlin有了足够多的了解，不仅仅是他之前就下了定义的天真直率的个性，或是正直善良的品质，他更加深入地了解到了他的大脑——这种说法就算是他自己都觉得太过古怪，甚至是荒诞，但是，Merlin身上却真的在上演着这种可能性。Merlin的与众不同之处，太过与众不同了。他是艺术生，正好符合他敏感的特质；他对这份工作的执着，也的他固执的另一个层面；他对事物的理解和判断完全不受外界干扰，这算得上是他的坚定；他读过很多书，思考很多问题，并坚持做自己认为是正确的事情，这是一种社会责任感，而他还拥有承担的毅力——这些东西组成了他的大脑，当然，还有智商。在文明世界他会是一个优秀的年轻人，但是，这里是野蛮世界。他的整个世界观与价值体系就像是按照固定轨道运行的电车，但是在这里，他遇到了毁灭性的洪水，把他从既定轨道上卷走投入到了汪洋大海之中。

　　充满毁灭欲和仇恨的海浪是鲸鱼都会惧怕的。

　　敏感的人更容易感到痛苦，所以在麻木冷漠的人群中更容易受到伤害；聪明的人更容易提出问题，追问理由，所以在愚蠢无序的世界更容易陷入疯狂。那些关于人性与道德的问题，这种只认识枪支型号和货币金额的家伙们是给不出答案的；关于权力与正义的问题，这些冰冷的墙体与坚硬的铁杆也无法回答；他要如何忍受这种只有问题没有答案的世界？或者说，他作为一个知道真相的人要如何忍受一个又盲又聋的，做着错事却不肯相信真相，违背整个世界发展的规则？

　　可是他的愤怒被棍棒吓了回去，甚至是他身上的痛苦本身都早已精疲力竭。但是他不还不能允许自己放弃，他还不能允许自己就这样崩溃，他还要用最后的一口呼吸一次心跳一丝力气来抗争。因为他知道，他必须在这里活下去，因为他的生命本身，已经成为了对他们的反抗。可能在这些关押他们的人眼中，他的生命根本不值一钱，但是。他的反抗不是为了他们，就像自己所做的那样——他们的反抗是为了自己，是为了自己心中的良知，为了不被变成一具失去自我的尸体，为了自己不被变成签字画押的罪犯，为了自己不会停止对爱与自由的向往与追求。

　　他们怎么可能妥协？

　　但这只会让他们和这种环境、这些人、这座监牢更加格格不入，遭受到更多痛苦。

　　而痛苦和愤怒造成的崩溃也不是洪水决堤般瞬间的事情，真实的情况往往是如利斧砍树——在最后一下之前，树木都看起来没有倒塌的迹象，最多也只是如风吹过时造成的轻微摇晃一般，我们不能说树会倒是因为那最后一次斧斫，而现实中的问题就是那一次次的砍刺——糟糕的事物，浑浊的空气，寒冷的房间，坚硬的床铺，各种规则包含着的棍棒恐吓，还有今天所面对的个人卫生。原始人通过学习变成文明人最多只有不适，而文明人通过恐吓变成原始人确是要命的。

　　而Merlin恰好是更容易让人担忧的那一类——他的跳跃式思维较强，这本身不是缺点，只是，这种特点在封闭的环境中很容易逐渐取代连贯缜密的逻辑。存在思维跳跃绝对是没有问题，但是这不应该影响到正常沟通，虽然Arthur本人并不介意这样，但是这不代表当他走出这里以后的其他人也会轻易接受。沟通能力是依靠沟通来培养的，而Merlin现在显然沟通对象只有他一个人，而他自己也不是一个多么擅长沟通的人，事实上，他们已经处于只有幻想和彼此的世界中太久了，而外界的伤害却也无法避免。这导致Merlin如今似乎出现了些许崩溃的征兆——虽然Arthur并不敢下结论，但他仍不敢姑息这种可能性——他的大脑已经像被砍倒前的树一样微微晃动，甚至是他自己都无法，也不愿察觉。

　　他不希望Merlin因为这里的遭遇留下精神创伤，不过这显然可能性很小，所以他只能退而求其次，至少不能让Merlin离开这里后沮丧地发现自己出现了社交障碍——这和不受外界干扰坚持自我可是两码事。更重要的是，那时候他没什么可能仍会在他身边，再为他做点什么。

　　所以Arthur只得找出这么个笨办法——讲故事。小时候家长鼓励小孩子讲故事不就是为了培养孩子的逻辑连贯性吗？于是Arthur半逼半哄地又让Merlin讲了一遍《霍比特人》。

　　“如果真的有一只双足飞龙那该有多酷。”

　　Merlin不屑地轻哼一声，“你那时肯定已经吓傻了，根本来不及感叹。”

　　“如果你的魔法能力配得上你的名字，我也许还能想起点别的什么。嗯，Merlin？”Arthur挑逗的声音让他笑了起来。

　　Merlin感到越来越放松，继续讲起了电影。有些情节他已经忘了，就自己编些情节，将所记得的一些细碎片段串起来。

　　Arthur时不时打断一下，发表一些暗示性的评价或者对电影深刻的见解。Merlin渐渐找回自己的幽默感，Arthur也不经意间用他早已习惯并喜爱的低沉如岩石般粗哑的温暖嗓音抚慰了他不安的心情。

　　他们聊到影片的结尾，讨论着电影的节奏和演员的表演。他们一致认为，常看电影和读书的人都坚信，正义终究会战胜邪恶。鉴于他们目前的情况，这是他们俩都必须坚守的信条。

　　Merlin用他的小锡杯喝了一小口水，润了润自己的嘴唇，站起来在牢房里徘徊。他停在了角落，他多么渴望能触摸到Arthur，但他不想把自己的需求强加在他之上。虽然Arthur坚持说自己在上一次的审讯中受的伤已经完全好了，可他不信。他知道Arthur还是很容易疲惫。

　　“小家伙？”

　　Merlin紧握着面前的铁栅：“嗯？”

　　“你还好吧？”

　　“我会活下去的。”

　　Arthur呼了一口气，在安静的牢狱里听来有些刺耳。“我不是这个意思。”

　　“自怜自艾很可悲，别让我再那样了。”Merlin提醒道。

　　“你需要我吗？”

　　这让Merlin打了个哆嗦。他知道Arthur问的是要不要握握手。他难道已经知道自己不只是想跟他聊天？他知道自己恨不得一头扑进他的怀里与他缠绵？

　　“你的肩膀没事吧？”

　　“别担心。好着呢。”

　　“我真的很担心。”Merlin呆在墙壁和铁栅之间。他伸出手臂，Arthur用他的大手握着他的手。Merlin努力控制住自己的颤抖，默默感激着他的触摸。

　　Merlin闭上了眼睛。在这种全神贯注中，慢慢地、完完全全地，一切都安静了下来，他那温柔的触碰让Merlin感到一丝安慰，一阵激昂。

　　Arthur轻轻地把他的手推到一边，他的手指慢慢滑到他的手背上，抚摸着他拇指隆起的关节，然后又滑到他的掌心。

　　Merlin屏住呼吸，Arthur则在他敏感的肌肤上游走着，令他的脉搏加速跳动，血液充盈着血管。他的手紧紧握着，把Arthur的手指握在手心，又用指尖慢慢滑过他的手指。Merlin在他的手上四处摸索着，然后他听见Arthur舒适的低吟声。那声音直击他灵魂深处的冲动，他的身体就像要融化在欲望中。

　　Merlin感到他的手在颤抖，但他没有移开手。他的身体涌起一阵悸动。他的耳边传来他不均匀的气息，感受到他身体的震颤。这昏昏沉沉的舒适感包围了他。

　　一股酥麻的暖流从他的掌心传到手臂，流入身体。他咬住嘴唇不让自己因为欲望而叫出声，Merlin用整个身躯回应着他。

　　热度席卷他的全身。欲望在体内燃烧，灼烧着他的神经，仅存的冷静正迅速消耗殆尽。Merlin不由自主地视线因泪水而模糊起来。他在欲望的折磨和对Arthur渴望的克制中煎熬着。

　　Merlin渴望拥有他，泪水从眼里溢出，滑落到脸庞。“Arthur……”他喘息着，他断断续续的声音带着欲望和沮丧，还有那些无法言喻的情感。

　　Arthur艰难地克制自己，他的呼吸越发急促。他们的手指缠在一起，但他什么也没说。他什么也说不出。

　　Merlin咽下了自己的泪水，“原谅我。”

　　“不……别这么说，”他终于紧咬着牙关说道，“我从来没有这么难以自拔过，Merlin。”

　　“我应该道歉吗？”

　　Arthur笑了起来，但却又发出一声低沉的呻吟。他太需要他了，“我想这样拥有你。”

　　他们又这样温存了几分钟。牢房旁边院子的喇叭里传来提示祷告时间的声音。但他们都不作反应。

　　“你之前说的是真的吗？”Merlin温柔地问道。

　　“什么？”

　　“你说你的肩膀好点了。”

　　“嗯，瘀青开始消退了。不像前几天那么五颜六色了。”

　　“你走路跟呼吸都正常了吗？”Merlin急迫地问道，仍觉得Arthur为了让他安心没说真话。

　　“对，Emrys医生，”Arthur调笑道，“都没问题。”

　　“Arthur，这不是闹着玩儿的。那些人很可能已经把你搞出什么严重的内伤了。”

　　“真正内伤的是我的自尊和骄傲。”

　　“我知道，”Merlin咕哝道，“我只是很担心你，因为我没有办法看见你确实好了，只能用这些无聊的问题来烦你。”

　　Arthur犹豫了一下说道，“该轮到我问问题了，Merlin。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“如果我告诉你我想和你亲热，你会说什么？”

　　“你……你每一次触碰到我时都想……”Merlin干巴巴地回答。

　　“每次都是那种感觉，不是吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我不只想要那样，Merlin。”

　　“我也是。”

　　“我满脑子想的都是你。”

　　Merlin揶揄道：“在你没有想着嫩牛排、热水澡和床垫的时候吧？”

　　Arthur那半是粗哑半是呻吟的声音听起来非常认真。“你真的是这么想的？”

　　“一直都是。”

　　Arthur承认道：“我没想到……”

　　“你怎么会想不到？”

　　“你好像根本不愿意说出来。”

　　Arthur的叹息好像亲密的爱抚一样温柔。“只是因为我害怕我们永远都没有机会……亲热。”

　　“为什么？”

　　Arthur望着自己牢房的铁栏杆。“这很明显，不是吗？”

　　“我不是这个意思。我是说为什么你想和我亲热？”

　　“因为我担心你胜过任何其他我认识的人。我想拥有你。”Merlin其实很想说，“因为我爱上你了。”但话到嘴边他还是咽了回去。这样说Arthur一定会觉得他疯了，事实上他已经完全肯定自己是疯了。

　　“你有爱过什么人吗？”Arthur安静地问道。

　　“呃……情况有点复杂。”

　　“有多复杂？”

　　“我已经告诉过你我是个性格敏感又充满幻想的人，我很容易就会坠入爱河，但实际上我只是爱上了我的幻想。”

　　“我是说，实际的人，就是你爱真实的那一面的那种。”

　　“我想可能有过，但这似乎没什么帮助。我喜欢他们的现在或者过去，但谁也不能保证他们的未来是什么样子。”

　　“上帝，”Arthur绝望地叹了口气，“你直接告诉我，你过去到底有没有思念一个人夜不能寐，希望能一直看到他，你明白了吗？”

　　“让我数数看……”

　　“你确定你十根手指数得过来吗？”

　　“Pendragon上校，我认为你说的根本就不是一回事儿。很多东西都能让我夜不能寐，希望能够一直看到，‘阿波罗与达芙妮’肯定名列前茅，你可以理解吗？我会爱的原因有很多，比如一个人的胸肌长得像《大卫》，或者是手臂长得像《特里同》，发表了某个引起共鸣的诗歌，一段文字，但是他们的其他方面在我眼里就是完全一片空白，可是现实是，他们说话的声音或者是走路的姿势都会引起我的反感。当然，有时候也可能是他们最先无法容忍我，由于我的工作或者一堆住在博物馆里的情敌。我想那绝对不是你说的那种爱，对吗？虽然陷入沉迷状态的时候我确实有时候会茶饭不思，但那似乎也只是短暂的偏激，我从来都不会想念他们。”

　　“你都二十八岁了，Merlin，你不可能什么人都没爱过吧？”

　　“有那么多人一辈子都没有爱过，区区二十八年又算得了什么？不过，我确实曾经想要结束这种状态，就像普通人一样，但不到二十四小时就失败了。”

　　“什么时候的事情？”

　　“五六年前。就是我大学刚毕业去非洲的那一次，我当时真的有点迷茫，一连几天我都在梦里看到我还抱着那个小女孩。我想从那种状况中解脱出来，所以我对一个乐队的吉他手回应比较积极，回国后我告诉他我决定选择这份工作。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“没有了。”

　　“听起来有点不可理喻？”

　　Merlin点点头，“对，我也这么想，而他也这么想我。”

　　“就是那个批评你需要找心理医生的男人吗？”

　　“你记性真好，”Merlin再次开始回忆，然而那些记忆就像是上辈子的老照片一样，如此疏远而陌生。让他甚至皱起了眉，“当时我完全震惊了，我又不是某种稀奇的鸟，喜欢就要关在笼子里面。我有我自己想做的事情，既不伤害别人，也不需要他付我薪水，而他也是具有完全行为能力的成年人，难道要我做他的保姆吗？一个对自己都无法负责的人怎么可能对别人负责？况且我那时候还没有定下这么多国际行程。我猜他可能觉得我应该为全身心为他奉献而感到满足。当我拒绝的时候，他就选择了离开。”

　　“这白痴其实帮了你。”Arthur咕哝道。

　　“我非常赞同！”Merlin微笑着说道：“我是后来才明白的，但当事情发生的时候我并不明白。我花了太多时间质问自己这些年到底是怎么回事儿，不停地怀疑自己是不是不适合作为一个伴侣。我似乎更适合一个人单身生活，意识到这点后我就接受现实了。有些人就是这样，就像血型一样无法更改，不再过多考虑那些问题，我觉得我生活地比以前还要好。”

　　Arthur抽出手指，指尖来到他的手背，轻轻放在他瘦削的手腕上，感受着他脉搏的跳动，“我给你的感觉是怎么样的？”

　　Merlin再次感受到那浑厚性感嗓音的诱惑。“嗯……一切都不一样。我不知道该从哪儿说起。”

　　Arthur沉默了一下。“当你说我成了你的一部分的时候，是什么意思？”

　　他的问题让Merlin有些惊讶，他绞尽脑汁思考着该怎么回答。最终，Merlin意识到他们的情况有太多的不确定，他决定向他坦白事实。

　　“那个守卫把你带走的时候，”Merlin开始说道，语速很慢，似乎自己同时也在思考，“我很害怕会再也见不到你。那时候我意识到了那种感觉。一想到你可能遭遇的危险，我感觉自己就像快要死掉了一样。”Merlin小声说道，Arthur的手握着他瘦削的手腕，“Arthur Pendragon，你会永远都是我很重要的一部分。”

　　“Merlin，”这是Arthur要认真说些他不想听的话时才会使用的半请求半命令的独特口吻，“可能你只是陷入了一种畸形版的斯德哥尔摩症候群。你没想过吗？一旦我们可以离开这儿，你不会希望任何事、任何人让你回想起这里，包括我。”

　　“荒谬透顶，”Merlin立刻反驳道，“你又不是这儿的看守！。我们都遭遇到了同样的困境，你是这最让我信任的人。守卫会和俘虏牵手吗？会在我做了噩梦之后安慰我吗？会让我在这么极端危险的环境里有一丝安全感吗？会想要保护我、和我分享生存技巧吗？”

　　Arthur笑了起来，但笑得并不轻松，“在这儿交朋友，你并没有什么选择的余地。”

　　Merlin试图在脑中搜寻一个合适的词语来表达他已经接受现实。“这不只是友谊，Arthur。你让我看到希望，让我有更强大的信念在这里、从这些人手里活下去，得到自由，然后我们就可以继续感受这个世界上美好的一切并为之努力，我们就有机会去探索那种感情，那种我相信我们已经能够从彼此身上感受到的感情。”

　　接下来，沉默包围了Merlin，但他等着。自己的坦诚一定是让Arthur感到惊讶，他要等他缓过神来。

　　“我也想那样。”

　　突然牢门的尖锐响声传来，他被吓坏了，身体猛然抽搐了一下。“哦！不！上帝！”

　　Arthur紧握着他瘦削的手腕，脚步声渐渐靠近。“听！”他命令道，声音如剃刀一样锋利。

　　“什么？”Merlin喘息着。

　　“是两个人的脚步声。”

　　Merlin仔细听着，Arthur说的没错，他稍稍冷静了下来。

　　“我也不知道怎么了，但守卫比平时走得慢，不是吗，Merlin？”

　　“是。”

　　“别站在铁栏杆前，退到阴影里去。如果我们运气好，可能他们是来送昨天忘送的食物。如果不是，也不要恐慌，不要让他们看出你很害怕。”

　　Merlin紧紧攥了一下Arthur的手之后才松开，他明白他说的。Merlin挪到墙壁边上，走到后面，退到阴影里。他的心怦怦跳着，紧紧攥着拳头。他还饿着肚子，哪怕是一点点没发酵的面包皮或者一碗稀薄无味的蔬菜汤，他都能狼吞虎咽吃下去。

　　两个年轻人穿着不合身的制服停留在Merlin的牢门前。他们盯着牢房里面看，很显然，他们对他很好奇。虽然拿着武器，但看起来他们不会像其他守卫那样，气焰嚣张地拿枪对着他。

　　要说有什么不对劲的话，他们看起来既尴尬又疑惑。他猜想他们还是新人。他们中的一人往门前走了一步，笨手笨脚地弄着门上生锈的锁。他打开了门，抓住他，想把他驱赶到走廊上。

　　“Merlin？”Arthur说道，“你没事吧？”

　　“目前还好，”Merlin低声回答道，眼睛转到两个穿制服的年轻人身上，“我不知道怎么了。他们要带我去哪儿？”

　　“保持冷静，”Arthur急切地说，“别跟他们作对。”

　　Merlin回头看了看，看到Arthur有力的双手紧握着铁栅，指关节泛白，冰蓝色眼睛里闪烁着某种破碎的光彩。“他们不像其他守卫那么刻薄，他们没有什么经验。”Merlin小声说，试图安慰Arthur。但是，一个守卫用脏兮兮的手捂住了他的嘴。

　　“你会没事的，小家伙。”

　　Merlin不想让Arthur更加急躁，挣扎了两下就停止了反抗，没有发出一丝声音。

　　他们把他推赶出牢房，又穿过几条走廊。五分钟后，守卫把他推进了一扇门里。

　　Merlin绊了一下摔倒在地上，手臂和膝盖撑着地，门在身后重重地关上。他听到锁门的声音，然后看到了两个年轻人立在他面前，穿戴着当地的长袍服装，拿着吓人的手枪，向下瞪着他。

　　Merlin忙往后退，扫视了一下房间想找到逃走的办法。但他只看到铺着瓷砖的墙顶上封得死死的窗子和远端墙上老旧的水龙头。

　　两个年轻人向他走过来，他继续往后退。他已经退到了墙边，无路可走，而他们继续逼近。其中一个人伸出手扯他的衬衫袖子，他的身子缩成一团。另一个人直接走到一边打开水喷头。年轻人把那可怖的枪口对准Merlin的脸，把他拖到自己脚边，用阿拉伯方言劈里啪啦地对他吼着什么，然后把他推到冷水淋浴的下方。

　　Merlin决定不脱下自己的衣服。他是因为还不想让自己像真的罪犯一样在监牢里接受赤身裸体的恐吓，而且，他也不知道这些人会不会对洗澡有时间限制，造成更糟的尴尬和羞辱，另外，这也能让他快点结束这种折磨。

　　他看到地板上的篮子里有一小块肥皂，便伸手去拿，但他因冷水和紧张而抽搐地近乎成为异物的手指使他的动作更显笨拙，他艰难地搓着自己的衣服和头发，完全感觉不到自己的双脚，只是机械式地站着。一个年轻人冲他嚷，拿着枪激动地比划着什么，另一个抓着他湿透的衣服。他顺从于他们的命令。

　　他放下衣服，保持不让自己的目光和他们接触，急匆匆地冲洗了身体。他的脸因愤怒而通红，祈祷着能被赶快送回自己的牢房，送回Arthur的身边。

　　水关掉了，Merlin一言不发。他不停抖着，把脚边打湿的衣服一并捧在手里，但马上就被他们抢走了。

　　枪口顶在他的后腰上，他跟着一个年轻人走到房间另一端的柜子前。他接过一件宽大的质地糟糕的白色长袍和头巾。虽然身上还是湿漉漉的，但Merlin还是很快穿上了。他抓起自己的衣服，然后就被赶出了淋浴室，穿过一条不长的走廊，来到一个荒芜的院子里。

　　Merlin犹疑着，两个年轻人舒服地坐在木板凳上。他们面无表情地看着，枪口仍对着他。他把湿衣服放在一个没人坐的凳子上，使劲扭着自己的手指，试图缓和那种痉挛。他抬起眼睛，微风和惬意的正午阳光本应该让人放松精神，但却无法缓解他心中的恐惧。

　　他反反复复想到的都是Arthur。他当然渴望着能够逃离这里，但他也知道，如果他自由了，而Arthur仍被囚禁着，自己一点儿也不会感到开心。而且俘获他们的人一定知道，如果放他走，他一定会透露关于Arthur的消息。那么到时候，他会想尽办法让全世界知道Arthur的状况和关押的地点，直到他们能够重聚。

　　过了至少一个小时，两个年轻人再次行动起来。他惊恐地看着其中的一个人不知道从什么地方弄了根长长的皮绳。

　　他们把皮绳绕过他的脖子时，突然不知道是怎么回事儿，恐惧似乎到达一定程度的时候会瞬间质变为零，他自己也不知道是怎么发生的，似乎绞死好像瞬间变成了一个没有意义的机械性行为。

　　Merlin漠然地任由他们给绳子上打上结，实际上他现在什么也感觉不到了，他只是挺直身躯，等待着。

　　他想起Arthur，似乎瞬间他就已经沉浸其中。

　　但是绳子向前拽动——他们拉着套在他脖子上的绳子向前走。

　　他到底是做了什么要忍受这种折磨？这种羞辱？

　　是因为他看到那些凄惨遭遇的孩子们会感到绞痛的心脏？

　　是因为他不愿像其他人一样忘记这些苦难，接受自己的无能为力，着眼于眼前的可乐和银行卡？

　　是因为他读了太多的雨果、狄更斯？

　　是因为他没有出生在一个伊斯兰原教旨主义的家庭？

　　是因为他和世界、整个宇宙一起在前进，从而违背了一千五百多年前被写下的已经不知道被翻译改写成什么模样的句子的含义？

　　否认一个人是人，这是世上最大的侮辱。

　　摧毁尊严与荣誉，是摧毁一个人最重要的手段。

　　这些人真的愚蠢吗？

　　文明人真的比他们聪明吗？

　　那么文明又是什么？

　　不是智慧与知识——是建立在一切对人本身的肯定之上的——人的产物。

　　不是野蛮人的产物，不是任何一种否定“人”的存在的结果。

　　但Merlin没有后退一步，仍昂着头。

　　他知道，如果是Arthur的话，他一定会这么做的，他是那种会赌上一切荣誉与性命，绝不屈服于任何暴行的战士。

　　他们拉着他快速穿过一个院子，途经一个很大的厨房时，一个老人趁两个年轻人说话的时候，快速地经过他，偷偷摸摸往他堆叠的湿衣服里塞了两个橙子，他点头表示感谢。他突然意识到，也许他们并不会马上就绞死自己。

　　穿过另一个院子后，他被推进了一间储藏室。

　　“砰”。

　　门被重重关上。接着是门闩移动的声音。

　　他一个人被困于黑暗之中。

　　他在门旁边的地上缩成一团，透过门缝中投射进来的一道窄窄的光，注视着老人给的橙子。

　　时间一分一秒流逝，一小时又一小时过去了。天终于黑了，这间没有窗户的房间陷入了彻底深沉的黑暗。

　　他抱膝而坐，把额头放在膝上休息，忍受着黑暗。寒冷。麻木和痉挛。

　　储藏室的角落里，小老鼠弄得什么东西沙沙作响；门外走廊上，有人穿着靴子走来走去，脚步声很沉重。任何一种声音都似与他的命运息息相关，每一丝细微的震动都潜藏着命运的另一种不确定性。彻底的黑暗与枪支恐吓的画面，究竟哪一个更仁慈一些？在这样的环境下，休息变得更加困难。

　　Merlin开始想象自己如果可以活下去，未来的生活会是什么样的。

　　但这种想象一点也不起作用，

　　他转而试着去想象和Arthur的未来，可他脑海中只有无尽的黑暗与空虚。

　　他闭上眼睛，出现了那双冰蓝色瞳孔。

　　“Bang”！

　　遥远的几乎成为背景音的大炮声突然发出了一声咆哮——炮弹比以往更近了一些。

　　Merlin身体瞬间绷紧，仔细听外面的声音，但是一切又都恢复如常，就好像那一声炮火是某个不规则音符，或是说他大脑的产物，他无法辨别。

　　低沉的炮声依然还在远处回荡。

　　孩子们就是在这样黑暗寒冷的房间内出生，他们的哭声让人们忘记了炮火和机枪的声音。

　　还有些本应成为真正的“小家伙”的孩子，他们仍轻轻咂着拇指，在母亲温暖的怀里睡着，仿佛是与这个世界毫无关联的羔羊。

　　而那些奄奄一息半握着死神之手的人们，这炮火声在他们听起来是如此软弱、毫无意义，仅仅就是再多一点点声音而已——那恶毒的、巨大的嘈杂声早就将他们给吞没了，如同汪洋吞没一朵浪花，如同沙漠吞没一粒细砂。

　　他挣扎着，努力挣扎着不自暴自弃而陷入绝望。

　　种子如何在沙漠里存活？

　　他此时已经不再想去任何地方，他只希望他们能把他尽快回到Arthur身边。

　　或许他应该想一想回到他那间小小的囚室后应该说些什么，如何再讲几个笑话。

　　尽管已经饿得不行了，但他没法振作起来吃一点新鲜的橙子。

　　像面对面分享两个橙子这样简单的事，他此时都觉得是多么美好。为什么他和Arthur就不能有这样的生活？

时间仍按着它固执的规则慢慢流逝。

　　Merlin努力保持清醒，心里只考虑把这意外的礼物和Arthur分享这一件事情。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　尊严。

　　就像是赌上了人全部的尊严。

　　Arthur在牢房里来回走动着，脑袋里一直想着Merlin离开时候的神情，那时候他的脸上甚至有一瞬出现了某种模糊的英勇，甚至是庄重。

　　是什么，让一个本该享受青春与阳光，踏上属于自己的人生道路不久，刚刚为自己的理想迈出第一步的年轻人变成了角斗场上，被缚住手脚身无寸铁，仍要在围观者亢奋的叫喊声中逼迫自己注视着野兽的斗士？

　　Arthur祈祷他是被儿童救助会或者联合国的人安排释放了——这种可能性不是没有，但同时也存在另一种可能性——他正在遭受新一轮的审讯，甚至可能是更遭的事情。

　　Arthur在这种希冀与焦虑中饱受煎熬，无处发泄的愤怒让他双目充血，肌肉紧绷，在狭小的牢房里一刻不停地撞来撞去，就像一只被夺去配偶的野兽——或许此时的他已经和野兽没有什么区别，尤其是在毁灭欲和攻击性上。

　　一秒，两秒，三秒……

　　一分钟，两分钟，三分钟……

　　一小时——小时！这计量单位何曾变得如此庞大！远胜于光年！

　　在没完没了的等待中，耐心随着时间一点一点蒸发，Arthur不停地在狭小的囚室里愤怒而焦急地徘徊。尽管他的理智早就告诉自己这样焦急于事无补，但他就是无法平静，更无暇顾及疼痛的身体。

　　然而，折磨他的不仅是外界强加于他的无法忍受的现实，同时还有源自他内心深处的歉疚——他想让Merlin远离伤害，但他又多么渴望他就在墙壁的另一边。他需要他，但他更希望他能安全。

　　过了很久，疲惫不堪的他终于还是坐在了小床上。刚才被他摔在地上的水杯里的水在凹凸不平的地面上形成了一个小水坑，他盯着这小小镜面反射的从壁顶窗户照进来的月光，光线一点点黯淡，最后消失。夜越来越深，他对Merlin的担忧也越来越强烈。

　　只有想到Merlin有可能已经获救——已经吃过了含有多种维生素的蔬菜沙拉，可能还有苹果派，泡了热水澡，现在正躺在柔软温暖的床垫上安眠——他的拳头才能稍微松一些。

　　也许，这就是人们创造出“天堂”一词的原理。

　　尊严。

　　Merlin离开时的样子一直在他眼前晃着。

　　Arthur身体往后靠，后脑勺靠墙休息，不止一次地想着，Merlin是如何做到那样冷静。

　　他接着想起了Merlin的手——虽然他的皮肤并没有因风沙而变得粗糙，但是他的手腕明显变细了，指甲周围也出现了皲裂——原本就不够强壮的身体，再加上当前的营养匮乏，他的生存状况着实令人担忧。

　　他是如此迫切地希望Merlin能够离开这里，但同时，他也是那么恐惧自己会失去他，那么憎恨自己的私欲，更憎恨自己不能知道他的消息。一切思绪与情感仿佛变成了荆棘的绳子，将他紧紧捆绑，让他动弹不得。

　　在Merlin来到这里之前，他为自己的生活和神智感到担忧。Merlin给他带来了珍贵的希望。他珍视他对自己的这份信任和信念，他总怀疑自己配不上这份信任。当他们互相倾诉，他对Merlin刻意掩饰的脆弱心生怜爱，他爱他对待所爱的那份温柔和他对待他所相信的那份坚持，那些关于他的零零散散的梦和现实中的触碰让他无法自拔。

　　他渴望他，就像任何一个正常的人渴望着一个可以唤起自己激情、想象、欲望和希望的人，就像任何一个灵魂都渴望靠近另一个灵魂。他对他的渴望甚至不仅于此。他那些笨得可爱的笑话让他欢笑，他的敏锐扫除了他灵魂里的阴霾，他的感性抹去了他的孤寂，而他对他的那份坚定信念更让他获得了前所未有的勇气。

　　Merlin让他更加敏锐，让他再次学会如何去爱。他过去所经历的一切都告诉他，这份工作和真正的人生，他只能二选一。他没有告诉Merlin的事情还有很多，他已经习惯了自己的固执，把自己的一切情感都锁在监牢中。可不到三周，Merlin便打开了这监牢的门，让他走出那狭隘的世界。Merlin就是一切。但他担忧他对自己的依恋只是源于恐惧，这令他十分困扰。他会不会只是一个精神庇护所？或者如果不是这无时无刻存在着的死亡的威胁，他会不会真心地关心他，甚至深爱他？

　　虽然他不愿意去假设以后他们之间会发生什么，但他多么希望可以获得自由，这样他们便能像他过去记忆里那些“正常”的普通人一样去互相了解。Arthur在黑暗中闭上了眼睛。他知道自己很需要安全感，但他过往的全部经历时刻警醒着他，也许获得自由之后，他便不会再想念他，也并不需要他。

　　不愿再为这些思绪所烦扰，他在对Merlin的思念和幻想中找寻着安慰。他万分疲倦，终于浅浅地睡去。在飘渺的梦境里，Merlin赤身裸体从层层迷雾中走来。他来到他的怀中，但当他伸出手臂想要抱住他时，他却凭空消失了。

　　Arthur在梦中叫喊着，反抗着。

　　几个小时之后，隔壁生锈的金属铁门打开，刮擦的声音惊醒了Arthur。直到守卫的脚步声远离，他才从小床上下来。然后，他听见监狱的牢门关上的声音。

　　Arthur知道，那独特的步调一定是Merlin的。他站起身来走到牢房的角落。他为Merlin没被释放感到沮丧，却又夹杂着Merlin回到他的身边而松了口气的矛盾心理。沉默了几秒后，他叫道：“Merlin？”

　　“我想你，Arthur。”

　　Merlin平淡的声音让他皱了皱眉头，他担忧的是他又被那些关押他们的人残酷地对待了。“怎么了？你还好吧？”

　　“现在没事了。”Merlin叹道，疲惫让他的声音很沉重。

　　“发生了什么？”Arthur急迫地追问。

　　“我也不是很清楚。”

　　“Merlin，快告诉我！上帝！”我真的很担心你。

　　“牵着我，好吗？我现在只需要你牵着我。”

　　Arthur伸出了手，他们的手握在一起。

　　“这是什么味道？”Arthur问道，Merlin身体的颤抖和皮肤上散发的气味让他觉得不对劲。

　　“是香皂。他们让我洗了一下。可我也不知道为什么。”

　　“说不定他们准备放你走了。”

　　“我怀疑不是。我觉得可能是上面的人不想我臭臭的，或者他们不喜欢我的西方服饰。谁知道呢？”

　　“听起来你不是很在意。”

　　“受了这么多苦，我只在意一件事。”Merlin承认道，声音低沉。

　　Arthur闭上眼睛，告诉自己要为他着想，尽管他急切地想要帮助他渡过此劫。“在意什么？”

　　“和你在一起。”

　　Arthur告诫自己不要想太多。毕竟在这个可怕的环境里他还认识谁呢？他的手指摸到他手腕上粗糙的布料。“他们拿走了你的衣服吗？”

　　“没有。洗了澡之后衣服还是湿的，但马上就要干了。他们还给了我其他东西。”Merlin笑了，但尖利的笑声好似快要崩溃。“我现在是本地人了。”

　　Arthur感到了一种不安，“你洗澡的时候旁边没人吧？”

　　“不，”Merlin说道，“有两个穿着袍子的人，而且……而且还拿着枪。”他停顿下来，身体哆嗦了一下。“那场景真的很诡异，他们不在意我的隐私，不过我想这也不是什么好吃惊的事。”

　　“享受干净的感觉吧，小家伙。忘了别的。”

　　“我会的……慢慢会习惯的。”

　　“你有……他们审讯你了吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“谢天谢地。”

　　“比起来我更庆幸回到了你的身边。他们把我锁在一个储藏室里很久，我害怕自己再也见不到你了。Arthur，不和你一起的话，我绝不会独自离开这儿的。绝对不会！”

　　Merlin的声音透出更深的恐惧，这让他心痛，但他不愿意说谎。“可能你没有选择。”

　　“我不会离开你，我做不到，”Merlin突然哭了起来，“我需要你。”我爱你。他哽咽抽泣着。

　　“我也需要你。”我也爱你，Arthur心里想着。但他不知道Merlin会怎么想，一旦他们获得自由，不再是他们两人相依为命，那时候又会怎么样？

　　Arthur咬紧牙关，紧握着他的手。他感到很无助，恨自己不能抱着他，安抚他。“我们得说说，万一你被释放的话，你得告诉政府什么。”

　　“现在不说这些，Arthur。我给你带了个礼物，不能再放着了。”

　　Merlin抽出手，拿了一个橙子放在他宽大的手掌中。

　　“你怎么有橙子？”Arthur的吃惊表露无遗。

　　“一个在监狱厨房工作的老人给我的。守卫带我从他工作的地方路过。”声音中流露出的艰涩，来自对侮辱对待的愤怒。“路过他身旁时，他塞了两个橙子到我的衣服里。”

　　Arthur把这珍贵的水果放到另一只空闲的手上，然后塞进了飞行服的口袋，之后又握住Merlin颤抖的手指。他感到如鲠在喉，通常情况下，任何言语都不如一个拥抱更能安抚人心，然而，他现在只能握着他的手。

　　“他们没有伤害我，Arthur，你不用担心，他们只是把我吓坏了，虽然当时我并没有真的特别害怕。我想你一定知道被关在那种黑屋子里会想些什么吧，但我会没事的，我保证。”

　　“你需要休息。”Arthur声音低沉严肃。

　　“我需要的是你。”Merlin小声说道。

　　Arthur知道他得努力让Merlin改变想法。他的状况已经快接近自怨自艾了，他太了解这些负面状况的后果了。于是他说道：“你不是在说衣服吗？”

　　“一件长袍和一块头巾。怎么了？”

　　“等你的衣服干了，就赶快穿在袍子里面。免得晚上冻得牙齿打颤。”

　　Merlin哭笑不得地说：“是，长官。”

　　“我们真的得考虑考虑你先被放出去的情况，Merlin。”

　　Merlin把他的手握得更紧了。“这有什么好讨论的，我会告诉每个人你在什么地方。没有任何人、任何东西可以阻止我找到你，只要是人类能够到达的地方，那都不算什么问题。即便是被蒙上眼睛坐在车里，我也知道如何计算时间和方向。而且这里作为一个有军事建筑的基地，不可能就真的在沙漠里没有一点痕迹，更何况现在这里附近还在交火。请相信我。”

　　“我当然相信你。但这些人可不是傻子，他们会把我换到其他地方。”

　　“那我就得尽快找到帮手，是吧？我有信心帮助你联合国的朋友们开展营救行动。”

　　他听得出Merlin的决心，这让他感到对自己无力的愤慨，同时又备受鼓舞。“你不会让我被遗忘的。”

　　这是不假思索的真话。

　　他现在很了解他Merlin，了解他那天性中不可小觑的执拗与坚持。这样的同伴对他来说可遇而不可求。

　　“说详细点。”

　　Arthur失去了仅剩的那点自控力。他不愿也不能再藏匿自己的感情了。在短暂的沉默后，他用略带哽咽的沙哑的声音说道：“他们把你带走的时候我心如刀绞。”

　　“相信我，我懂这种感觉。他们把我从你身边带走的时候我都快疯了。”

　　“我希望你安全，可我也不愿意失去你。现在我感觉自己就是个自私的混蛋。”

　　“你不会失去我的，”Merlin用允诺的口吻说道，“Arthur，我们的命运已经连在一起了，你得习惯。”

　　他相信Merlin。他疼爱地抚摸着他的手背，手指慢慢滑到他的掌心，摩挲着他的肌肤，他们的灵魂似在此时交汇。

　　Merlin慢慢屏住呼吸，他让他忘掉那些他所遭受的恐惧和羞辱。Arthur不必知道他在储藏室时心中所想，他们现在已经紧紧相连。对，他完全知道，预想着即将到来的死亡是一种什么样的感觉。

　　“Arthur，你信什么？”过了一小会儿他问道。

　　“我们。”

　　两个字，却是事实。起码他已确信这一点。

　　Merlin脸上露出笑容，“还有什么吗？”

　　“就是那些传统的东西啦……职责、荣誉、国、家。”

　　“你把我们放在最前面，我很开心。”

　　“对，我们是最重要的……尤其是在现在这个情况。”

　　Merlin轻声叹息，他的思绪飞到了他们俩人未来的日子。

　　“别不说话。我还不知道该怎么猜透你的想法，所以我并不知道你现在在想什么。”

　　“猜猜看。”Merlin说道。

　　Arthur听到声音中的一丝笑意。他把他的手紧紧扣住，他的手是那么强而有力，好像要占有他，就像是对恋人的占有欲。“你现在想的是我俩亲热的画面。”

　　“你怎么知道？”

　　“脑子好用吧……身体和脑子都还没有生锈。”

　　“你的肩膀还很痛吧？”Merlin察觉到声音里的不适，“你痛我也不好受。”

　　Arthur笑了，但却被一声低吟中断。“碰不到你，这只会更糟。”

　　“我们俩肯定会很火热，不是吗？”　　

　　“一定很激烈，非常激烈，”Arthur笑着说道，“你是个性感的艺术家，而且看来你也享受这样的触碰。”

　　Merlin清了清嗓子。“这是我第一次这样回应一个男人。”

　　“就连……你以前的那些……”

　　“饶了我吧，Arthur……你知道我过去的情况不怎么……乐观。”

　　“一旦我得到你，我就不会让别人得到你的心。”

　　“我也是。”

　　“我相信你。”Arthur确实坚定地相信他。

　　“你是哪种恋人？”

　　Merlin说得如此温柔，他差点没有听到这个问题。这意料之外的问题惹得他咯咯咯地笑了起来，“全面周到的那种。”

　　“真好。”Merlin小声说道。

　　“我姐姐是一个女权主义者，她总说，上帝创造女人是为了什么——为了美；创造男人是为了什么——为了给女人服务。她发誓说，能否把女人的快乐放在第一位是男人和自私混蛋最大的差别。等我加入学生会时才发现，我俨然成了大家的保姆。”

　　Merlin笑了起来，说道：“很显然你不反对。”

　　“我父亲总是不在家，即使在家也只是个像花岗岩一样的沉默硬汉，我姐姐就是真正的家长，父亲不在的时候她的话就是谕旨。”Merlin沉默不语，Arthur接着说道，“该你说了，你是哪种恋人？”

　　Merlin叹了口气，把自己的手紧紧缩在他的手心里。“没什么经验。不过自我评价似乎也没什么说服力，这是你该回答的问题，Pendragon上校。”

　　“我猜你会是内心热情激昂而外表故作冷静的那种。”

　　Merlin清了下嗓子，“我不想显得愚蠢。”

　　Arthur严肃地问道：“有人说过你蠢吗？”

　　“没有，是我自己这么认为的。我担心给别人造成压力，被人作弄，得不到想要的回应因此感到失望，或者是给别人情绪勒索的机会……”

　　“坠入爱河的人都是愚蠢的，Merlin，你不用担心只有你一个显得蠢。”

　　“不过，谁也不能保证对方真的和我抱有相同的感情，人们为了摆脱孤独而去爱一个自己不怎么讨厌的家伙，最终只能让这个不怎么讨厌的家伙变成一个非常令人讨厌的家伙。有时候人们也喜欢让对方做出某些不合乎性格或者是夸张的事情，以此证明自己是胜利的一方。我不想做令人讨厌的人，也不想进行某种较量。如果我不让自己看起来冷静一些的话，似乎就变成了把自己的软肋指给别人看。”

　　“听起来你不太愿意相信别人，Merlin，但为什么你对我这么坦诚？”是因为自己是一个根本就没有机会走进他的生活的囚犯，所以才愿意如此坦诚吗？就像人们总是容易对动物或者植物尽诉衷肠那样。一个糟糕透顶的假设。

　　“我想，可能是我担心如果以后再没有这样的机会，那会是我一生中唯一的遗憾。”Merlin握紧了他的手，“而且我知道你不会伤害我。”

　　“可能是因为这些铁栏杆，”Arthur笑了一下，却异常苦涩。

　　“不，Arthur，这么说可能很奇怪，但是，我不得不承认，你是最能让我感到安全的人。我在那个储藏室的时候，想起你，我就没有那么恐惧了，甚至是我的家人都办不到。尤其是想着拥抱你的时候。”Merlin停顿了一下，“这样的对话太疯狂了，幸好你现在看不见我。”

　　“脸红了是吧，嗯？”Arthur的指尖来回拨弄他的掌心。

　　“当然不，你这个混蛋。”滚烫的冲动随着他的血液翻涌，Merlin怀疑他的骨头都要融化了，心脏怦怦地跳。“当然。”他又说了一遍。

　　欢爱的画面充斥着他的脑袋，Arthur的身体也无法平静，欲望在他的血管里狂奔。“我希望你享受我们的亲密时光。”

　　“我会的，只要你不介意我没什么经验。”

　　“我当然不介意。”紧咬的牙关里蹦出这句话。

　　“怎么回事？你听起来不对劲。”

　　Merlin的手把他抓得更紧了。“没事，没什么。只是我满脑子都是我们在一起的……幻想。”

　　“赤身裸体？”Merlin轻声问道。

　　“当然。”

　　“喘不过气来的那种？”

　　“你会喘不过气的。”

　　“激烈吗？”

　　“Merlin，”他把这名字拖得很长很长，“我快受不了了。”

　　“你听起来很不对劲。”

　　“一直想着你，”Arthur承认道，“就会这样。”他感到Merlin的颤抖。“你的皮肤好烫，我也觉得自己很烫。”

　　“我为你着迷。毫无保留地……我无时无刻不在想着，一旦我们自由了，我们会共同度过多么美好的时光。”

　　“我们会的。我保证，会的。”

　　尽管他的身体充斥着渴望，但他强迫自己不要再去无谓地幻想那些得不到的东西，至少现在不行。这个过程中每一秒都是煎熬。

　　终于，Arthur问道，“他们把你带走时，有人对你动粗了吗？”

　　“我不想谈这个，”Merlin立刻回答，小指条件反射般抽搐了起来，“我们说点其他的。”

　　“别这样，Merlin，别对我这样，至少不是现在。”Arthur克制住心底骤然升起的不安，揉着他痉挛的手指，尽量维持之前的温和语气，“想想看，我想你都快想疯了。现在，回答我，好吗？”

　　“既然你这么坚持的话，”Merlin干巴巴地说道，“没人动粗，但他们把我关到那个小黑屋的时候我都快把自己给吓疯了。”他努力克服涌上心头的酸楚和恐惧，“除了那两个年轻守卫、看押我冲洗的两个穿长袍的家伙和给我橙子的老人，我没有和监狱里的其他任何人接触。”

　　“还有呢？”

　　“没有了。”

　　“Merlin Emrys. ”

　　“好吧，”Merlin吞咽了下，手掌和手指全都开始痉挛，遭受屈辱的愤怒哽咽着，“他们带我经过厨房之前用皮绳套在我的脖子上，拉着我向前走。”

　　“Merlin……”他想说点什么，但是他什么也说不出，只发出一声类似叹息的声音。Merlin的手就像冬天夜晚里的石头那样冰冷，他手掌痉挛的部分也如石头般僵硬，他想了想安慰道，“换个角度想，Merlin，你运气不错了。起码你和审讯者们离得远远的。”

　　“你说得对，”Merlin把泪水再次逼回去，“但我在自己家洗个澡可从来没有人看着。”

　　Merlin神经兮兮的语气让他发笑。“从来没有吗？”

　　“再说一次，没干过这种事。”

　　Arthur的想象越来越丰富，继续说道：“那你愿意吗？”

　　“你可以说服我。”Merlin承认道。

　　突然，监狱几公里外传来炸弹爆炸的声音，空袭警报在空放的大地上回响。Arthur紧紧握着Merlin的手。走廊尽头的灯闪了闪然后灭了，他们沉默下来。黑暗彻底笼罩了监牢。

　　“一个又一个晚上，爆炸离我们越来越近了。”Merlin说道。

　　Arthur点点头，“如果咱们走运，火箭弹说不定刚好把监狱的管理室给炸掉。”

　　“那也没用。”

　　“也许没用，但那些恨不得把我搞成人肉汉堡的混蛋们死有余辜。”

　　Merlin听得出他的苦闷，“我倒是更希望有人把监狱的墙给炸掉。”

　　“做梦才有可能。”

　　“不，Arthur，你知道，监狱也关押着不少他们真正的敌人，说不定敌对方会有人为了救自己人而袭击这座监狱，这种可能性可能还不低。”

　　“除非我们不和这破房子一起被炸掉。”

　　“如果说可以逃出去获得自由，我倒愿意冒这个险。”

　　Arthur的声音更加严峻：“我理解你的想法，但我不希望你受伤。”

　　“我更不希望你受伤，Arthur。我再也不能忍受他们伤害你了。而且我们在这儿呆得越久，身体就越虚弱。我可能已经瘦了十磅了，就如你所预计的一样。而且我知道你起码已经轻了二十磅了，说不定更多。”

　　“差不多三十磅。”Arthur承认道。

　　“我们得出去，Arthur，况且，如果监狱被炸出个洞来，那就不算我们袭击守卫了对吧？为了逃命而越狱，我想国际法庭也是认可的，更何况他们这根本就是非法拘禁！而且说不定这些人还会认为我们已经死了。这真的是我们最大的希望了。”

　　Arthur笑了起来，“你当军事参谋肯定不错。”

　　他没听懂他说的，“什么？”

　　“军事参谋。你有那个能力，也有那个胆量。而且你是我认识的最聪明、最性感的男人，虽然你可能并不觉得。幸好咱们是一伙的。”

　　“真是谢谢你了，”Merlin停顿了一下，“我告诉你个秘密，你保证不笑。”

　　“没问题。”

　　Merlin坦承道：“每晚睡觉前我都祈求两件事。一是你抱着我，还有就是这堵破墙被炸掉。”

　　“很快就可以了，”Arthur起誓一般地说道，“我一定会整晚抱着你。当我们回望这段时光，会发现不过是过眼云烟。”

　　“Arthur Pendragon上校，说到就要做到。但现在，我只想你把那个橙子给吃掉，你得补充维生素。”

　　他们彼此紧紧地握了握对方的手，然后慢慢松开，回到自己的小床上。他们一边继续交谈着，一边享用着好心的无名老人给的橙子——只有Merlin以为是这样，Arthur只是假装在吃。

　　Arthur在十二个小时后才坦白自己把橙子藏起来的事实。“看看你的指尖，Merlin，你比我更需要维生素。”

　　“Freya曾经说橙子是最聪明的水果。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我过去不知道，但我想我现在知道了。”

　　“Merlin……”

　　“等你来我的小公寓拜访我，我再告诉你。”Merlin这次没有推脱，只是语气平淡地接过了那半个橙子。

　　“你就不想说点什么别的吗？”

　　“我已经决定，不会再把我们的时间浪费在吵架或者其他没有意义的事情上。”Merlin的声音带着哽咽。

　　“我喜欢你的手，小家伙，请保护好它们，就当是为了我。”Arthur低声说，“况且我现在也没有巧克力或者糖果棒能够回报你。”

　　“我的巧克力和糖果棒可是要收取利息的，”Merlin认真地说，“没你想的这么容易。”

　　三十六个小时之后，他们梦寐以求的奇迹发生了。一次猛烈的爆炸撕裂了夜的宁静，监狱的墙壁随之震动。

　　从睡梦中惊醒的Merlin挣扎着爬起来，跪坐着，看着天花板上的砂浆悉悉簌簌落下，墙壁被弄得一片狼藉。接着，他听到远处传来奇怪的尖叫声。

　　Arthur喊道：“躲起来！”

　　他爬到一旁的墙边蜷缩着，双臂护着头，榴弹和火箭弹碎片打得墙壁震动不断。他急中生智保护自己，暗暗庆幸孩童时代Gwaine拖着他看了那么多没完没了的战争电影，但荧屏上的战争远不及他正经历的。这是真实的，是足以致命的。泥灰从天花板和墙壁上不断飘下，空气中散布着灰尘。

　　Merlin瞟了一眼窗户，他看见一阵奇怪的闪光，然后听见尖叫。随之而来的爆炸几乎震聋了他，他在又脏又硬的地板上匍匐着。

　　“Merlin！”

　　“我没事！”他挣扎着支起上半身，说道。

　　“不管这些是什么人，他们都离得不远。而且绝对是来真的。”

　　“你觉得……”火箭弹在临近的院子里爆炸，打断了他，地面都摇晃了，他脸朝下摔到地上。

　　“躲在角落里！”Arthur喊着，“刚才那下太近了。如果你还没有躲到角落里，赶快过去。离外墙越远越好。挡着脸，头朝下。这些人的瞄准可没那么好。”

　　Merlin赶忙爬到离外墙最远的角落。

　　炸弹爆炸，一股刺鼻的臭味袭来，天花板上的石灰密集地往下掉，打到他的眼睛上，鼻子里也全是灰尘。他一阵咳嗽，紧紧地蜷在角落里，用袍子护着自己的脸，祈祷着。

　　然后监牢里死一般的寂静。Merlin觉得这寂静并不比炸弹的吵闹来得吉利。“我现在知道嘉年华的那些玩具鸭子是什么感受了。”

　　Arthur笑了，但Merlin并没听见他的声音。突然，传来阿拉伯语下命令的声音，来复枪开火的声音打破了几秒前的寂静。

　　“我之前希望这里被攻击的想法真是糟糕透顶！”他朝Arthur喊道，“我不想咱们中的任何一个人死在这里。”

　　“我们不会的，Merlin，搞不好你真的是什么巫师，瞧，从洗澡到轰炸全被你说中了。”

　　“必然发生的事情绝对和我的祷告没关系！”否则我早就在你怀里了。Merlin混乱地想着，“就算如此，你要因此责备我吗？”

　　“我该念首诗赞美你，我的幸运神，说不准这是我们从这儿逃出去的契机。”

　　爆炸一波接一波，监牢不断摇晃着。

　　Merlin一直低着头，紧紧缩在角落里。几分钟之后，有那么几秒炮火减弱了，他透过袍子窥视着外面。他看到墙上的一个小洞，简直难以置信。

　　“Arthur！”

　　随后几轮轰炸猛烈袭来，他的牢房门变形了。Merlin大口、大口喘息着。房梁上火苗窜腾翻滚着，他努力爬到最初的位置去。

　　浓烟让他出不了气。

　　又一次爆炸，碎石在地上滚来滚去。一块石头打到他的后背，他疼得大叫了一声。

　　顶梁碎裂了，几乎淹没了Arthur呼喊他的声音。一根木头落到地上，只差几寸便会砸到Merlin的脑袋。他的心怦怦直跳，咬住嘴唇没有尖叫出来。

　　又一块碎石打到他的腿上。他仍在地上蜷缩着，凝视着浓烟和黑暗，却什么也看不到。

　　听不见Arthur的声音，Merlin一时惊恐起来，他不知道Arthur会不会遇到了危险，墙壁那边的情况会不会比这边还要糟；他也不知道该怎么保护自己，万分绝望。他把那些石头和掉下的木头扔到一边，跪在地上，爬到另一边。不断祈祷天花板不要砸到自己身上。他的耳朵里响彻震耳欲聋的混乱游击战。

　　“……回答我，见鬼！”

　　话音刚落，一双有力的手抓住他的肩膀，把他拉了起来。他万分恐惧，大喊挣扎着。

　　“Merlin……别动了……是我。”Arthur的手不再用力，轻抚着他的手臂。

　　他从震惊中平静下来，扑进他的怀里。Arthur的手臂环抱着他的腰，Merlin把额头抵住他的肩。

　　“这是咱们的机会，”Arthur抱着他，他的拥抱有力又有安全感，“我们现在要跑得越远越好。”

　　Merlin从他的怀抱里仰起头，望着他，咳嗽了一下。“不管做什么，我们都在一起。”

　　“这就对了。”Arthur又用力抱了抱他，拉起他的手，告诫道：“别松手，无论如何都别松手。”

　　又一个火箭弹飞来，每过一秒，对监狱的轰炸就越发猛烈与致命。

　　Arthur带着Merlin在千疮百孔的监牢后墙和共用墙间的缝隙穿行着——这面墙曾在这可怕的三周里让他们彼此分隔。他们刚踏进旁边的院子，Merlin牢房的天花板便在顷刻之间轰然落下。

　　Merlin紧跟着Arthur，坚信他能保护自己。他们躲过互相叫喊的武装士兵、冲进院子搭载伤员的救护车和他们身边不断爆炸的火箭弹。

　　迂回地绕过院落，他们终于找到了前门。他们钻进了黑漆漆的门道里作掩护，整座建筑现在看起来就像是被废弃了一般。他们寻找着接下来的出路。

　　“这也太容易了。”他小声对Arthur说道，他俩挤在一起，研究着这个现在已无人把守的监狱入口。

　　“我也觉得，但我们逃出来了。”Arthur略微思索了一下说道，“Merlin，你还记得那个厨房在哪里吗？”

　　“厨房？”

　　“没错，我们需要一辆车，还要准备路上的水，这地方可是沙漠。厨房或者储藏室附近肯定会有负责运输的车。”

　　“他们带我出来后到了那边……”Merlin沿着围墙看去，硝烟、粉尘和黑夜让他什么也看不见，“Arthur，我们先离开这里吧，现在再回去的话太危险了。”

　　Arthur借着榴弹划过天空发出的光线，看了眼门外空旷的沙漠，除了沙土之外，只有零星的几处简陋的房子，他再看看门内遮住全部视线的硝烟和四处飞扬的建筑物上落下的粉尘，一切都在黑暗中显得危机重重。“好吧，Merlin，让我们碰碰运气吧。”

　　Merlin转头望着Arthur。他蓝色的眼里透露出一丝疲乏，布满胡须的消瘦面庞上挂着紧张，眉头紧锁，从头到脚都披上了一层灰泥。飞行服敞开，露出里面汗衫的他看起来的身上线条明显，十分阳刚。虽然无论如何都看不出他可能会是个帅气的男人，但在他身边能感到十足的安全，这胜过一切。

　　Merlin突然产生了一种命运袭来的无可奈何之感。不是那些博物馆里受千百万人瞻仰的完美杰作，不是那些充满激情、才华横溢的艺术家，不是那些深刻、伟大的灵魂，不是那些青春、阳光、乐观的年轻人，更不是足智多谋、大局在握的所谓的成功人士——在儿童救助会遇到的那些国际上的权力掮客；他甚至不知道，在一切可能引他心动的元素中，他到底占了哪一条，他似乎没有一处可供欣赏，却完完全全让他无法挪动脚步。

　　他的心终于停了下来，甚至再也无法离开——他终于意识到自己的旅途终于到了终点。

　　在他所有爱上的幻想中，只有这一个是真实的。

　　Arthur回过头，他们四目相对。Merlin紧紧靠着他，长袍紧紧裹着身子，头巾包着脑袋，浑身都是灰。但他仍是他想象中那么完美，甚至更好。Arthur伸手整理了一下他的头巾，更好的伪装即意味着更大的安全，虽然他的胡须也有些过于稀薄，完全不像当地人那种厚厚的大胡子，蓝眼睛也依然醒目，投射出温暖且信任的光泽。他情难自已，低下头，深深吻住他微张的嘴唇。

　　他抬起头，Merlin惊讶地眨眨眼，感觉舌头有点打结，“接、接下来怎么办？”

　　“按照你说的，抓住机会离开这个院子。”

　　Merlin点点头，就像跟着但以理下火海也心甘情愿。起码现在还不是松口气的时候，在这充斥着政治犯、中东国家敢死队和独裁者的地方，他们仍身陷魔窟。

　　一队重型坦克轰隆隆地驶过打开的大门，咆哮着开进来，后面跟着几十辆吉普车和卡车。他们仍躲在阴暗的门廊，Arthur捂住了他的嘴，拉着他贴着墙面，紧紧依偎着。他们的心一并跳动着，等待着奔向自由的契机。

　　这里的车和人都走了以后，Arthur松开手，转过头看着Merlin。明亮的蓝色眸子认真地望着他。这一抹深邃摄人的蓝让他心神不定。

　　Arthur定了下神，终于说道：“准备好没？”

　　Merlin活动了下肩膀，“嗯。不过，我们要去哪里？”

　　“去那边，小家伙。”

　　Merlin顺着Arthur手指的方向看过去，是远处的一排平房。“被那些人看到他们会出卖我们的。”

　　“我也不知道那里住的是平民还是这里的人，如果是平民的话他们应该已经逃命了，如果是这些家伙，那么意味着我们就有武器了。”

　　“Arthur，我们真的要……”Merlin强行克制住自己的焦虑。

　　他的一双大手捧起他的脸庞，“我们会没事的，Merlin，你相信我吗？”

　　眼泪盈满Merlin的眼睛，他努力点点头。“是的。”

　　“那我们走吧。”

　　Merlin疲惫的脸上挂着笑容，让Arthur感到揪心。他再次靠过去，轻轻地吻了他。Merlin也抓住他的手臂，从他那里获取力量。他退后呼了口气。

　　“相信我，”Arthur说道，“我们会安全的。”

　　“我相信你！”我会永远相信你，Merlin在心里默念着。“Arthur，我相信你超过任何人。”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

\------------------- Chapter 9 -------------------

 

　　子弹和火箭弹照亮了漆黑的夜。

　　Merlin跟随Arthur跑出大门，并在他的指挥下停止、卧倒、快速奔跑、匍匐前进，那些夸张的体能训练的项目，在广袤空旷、毫无掩体的地方变得异常实用。

　　他们躲过了一波又一波的装甲车，终于抵达了距离监狱一英里处的一排平房。

　　走进他们才发现，这排平房早就被烧毁了，不知道是炮火炸的，还是不知道什么原因着了大火。屋顶早就掉了下来，现在只剩下几面破损的墙面，几根坚挺的房梁。被火烧过的灰烬早就被沙漠的大风卷走，留下了那些细细的黄沙。Arthur让Merlin缩在角落里休息一会儿，独自在黑暗中沿着墙面搜寻摸索着什么。

　　“Merlin，那天他们带你去洗澡的时候，水是从哪里来的？”

　　“什么？”

　　“水管还是水缸？”

　　“水管。那里似乎是个浴室，地上铺了瓷砖。”

　　如果Merlin能早点告诉他的话，他早就知道他们到底在哪里了。不过Arthur对没有受过训练的人是不会责备的。“那么，我猜你从首都被带到这里，路上可能不超过一个小时。甚至不超过半个小时。”

　　“我不知道，我当时完全吓傻了。我感觉时间很长……”

　　“人在紧张状态下大脑对时间的感知会出现误差，这很正常。”

　　“你问这些做什么？”

　　“我知道我们的位置了，Merlin，我们该抓紧时间离开这里了。”

　　“但是我们要怎么穿越沙漠？”

　　“情况没有我之前估计的那么糟糕，”Arthur向Merlin伸出胳膊，“监狱里和这里都有水管，意味着这附近肯定有一定规模的水利工程，我们肯定是在一个城市附近，最大的可能性就是首都，那也是这里武装力量最强的地方，物资补给大概就是从那里运来的。”

　　Merlin拉着他的胳膊，却发现没法站起来了，他的双腿除了疼痛和发抖，几乎什么也感觉不到。也许是体力不支，也许是紧张和疲惫、也可能是某种压抑的恐惧——由于一颗颗点亮天际的榴弹，或者是一次次在距离他们五米之内驶过的重型坦克和站满了持枪士兵的卡车——那些东西在屏幕上看是一回事儿，但是实际放在眼前就是另一回事儿了。半米宽的金属履带随转轮不停向前，在无垠的沙海中就像一排某种被药物催化的长6米高3米、甚至比车厢还要高大的甲虫，沿着弯弯曲曲的道路前行，如此彪悍威武、气势汹汹，似乎它的存在压根儿就不是为了碾过平地，而是为了踏平所有高山。蚂蚁恐惧人类吗？我们甚至不屑于伤害他们，他们用不着害怕我们。那么人会恐惧这种披上了金属铠甲的地狱恶犬吗？

　　“不出意外的话，我们离首都大概只有三英里不到的距离。我们沿卡车和坦克开过来的方向走，用不了几个小时。”语气前所未有的轻快。

　　Merlin松开他的胳膊，“你就要拿到奖杯了，Arthur。”

　　“我不是那种半路撇下队友的人。”Arthur坐到他的身边，如果是七十六天以前，他确定自己可以背着他来回跑完两次三公里，再来一场某种激烈的运动，但是现在，如果他不能自己站起来，他们就只能等待被机枪或炮弹当场击毙，或者被重新抓回去——天知道迎接他们的会是怎样的折磨。

　　不用说，Merlin也知道如果他不能继续前进接下来会发生什么。他应该考虑一些美好的东西给自己动力，但是他脑袋里居然想起了奥菲利亚。[注1]

 

她的衣服四散展开，使她暂时像人鱼一样漂浮在水上，她嘴里还断断续续地唱着古老的歌谣，好像一点都感觉不到险恶的处境，又好像她本来就是生长在水中一般。

 

　　水与沙，海洋与沙漠，两个极端，却如此相似。

　　莎士比亚的句子就这样随细沙匍匐在他的眼前，潜伏着，伺机将他吞噬。

　　沉默。

　　很快，又一枚榴弹带着诡异的红光点亮了天际。

　　“你该走了，Arthur。”

　　“Not without you. ”

　　“接受现实吧。你是个训练有素的军人，你肯定可以毫不费力地穿过这片荒漠，抵达首都，回到你的部队；我现在就是个累赘。”Merlin语气非常平静，就好像是在安全无忧的花园里喝下午茶一样。

　　“你管这叫现实？”

　　“我不会欺骗自己这不是。”Merlin没有听到回答，继续说着，“我们太不同了，你是个勇士，而我向来就不是一个乐观的人。那天在储藏室里我又想起了过去一直在考虑的问题，事实上，我从很小的时候就在想自己会怎样死去，我知道一件事情，我不要死在医院里，我希望能像奥菲利亚一样，躺在一艘满载鲜花的船里，漂浮在一条轻轻流淌的溪流之中离去，某种意义上来说，这就是我的梦想。现在，这里不是医院，沙漠和大海也没什么区别，我觉得很平静。”

　　“Merlin……”

　　“你必须要接受现实，Arthur，如果你带着我，我们全都会死在这里。”

　　“该死的莎士比亚。”Merlin说的他完全都听不进去，仅仅“死”这个词就让他怒不可遏。Arthur抓着他的胳膊，绕过自己的脖子。

　　“Arthur, you can’t... ”

　　“我告诉你什么是现实，Merlin，”Arthur硬把他拽了起来，承担着他的大部分体重。“闭上你的嘴，跟我离开这个鬼地方。如果你实在没办法走路，我只能背着你或者抱着你。Don't look at me like that. You're an artist. I'm a soldier. 别指望我会理解你，我也不需要你的理解或支持。”

　　“你这个自大的混蛋。”

　　“闭嘴，给我深呼吸。”

　　Arthur没有理会Merlin咕哝着什么，只是拖着他继续向前走着。他们必须在天亮前抵达城市，一旦脱离夜幕的庇护，他们太过引人注目的头发和眼睛会让他们完全暴露在那些疯子的眼皮底下。

　　“你们这些艺术人士真是无可理喻，疯疯癫癫地淹死居然还能是你的梦想，”十分钟后Arthur才反应过来他刚才到底说了什么，“在我看来淹死和沙漠根本就毫无关系，况且，真的做这种事情你也起码要去威尼斯或其他至少是有水的地方吧，上帝，我居然还帮你考虑自杀问题！我们一起坚持了这么久，可不是为了莫名其妙地去死，Merlin，如果你以后再出现这个念头，你甚至对不起你这些日子里遭受的折磨。不过，有机会我真的想和你一起去威尼斯，现在我觉得有水的地方都不错。你去过威尼斯吗，Merlin？”

　　“我想去。”Merlin小声说。

　　半个小时后，Merlin的双腿已经适应了这种机械式的运作，落在Arthur身上的重量明显减轻了，和Arthur一起深一脚浅一脚地在沙土里前行，他们爬上一座沙丘，在丘顶处放眼望去，在一个荒凉的世界中，城市的边缘建筑就像是海市蜃楼一般美好却虚幻。这里曾是世界上最繁化的地方，现在却只有迁徙的族人带着他们的棕色帐篷。这里是世界文明的源头之一，如今却像把吸血虫误认为儿女被吮吸干瘪的母亲的墓碑。在这里随便拾起一块陶器碎片，都有可能是我们清晨喝茶所用茶杯的先祖。

　　整个城市都处于黑暗中，只有零星的几点灯光。

　　“但愿不是城市的电力系统出了问题。”Arthur祈祷着。

　　“别让我停下来。”Merlin低声说。达到极限后的机械运动一旦停止，他恐怕会彻底死机。汗水和风沙在他的面颊上留下一道道污印。

　　Merlin很快就听到了Arthur的笑声，“哦，上帝，你真的无可救药了。”

　　两个小时后，他们终于穿梭于废弃的穷街陋巷中。

　　他们成功地躲过了一批又一批全副武装的叛军，以及那些因房子被导弹击中而哭嚎着灭火的市民，也躲过了那数不清的仍效忠于独裁者的军人。独裁者正在一个总统府的地下煤仓指挥着他们。

　　Arthur对首都已经足够熟悉，他一边安慰Merlin不用担心，一边不停地随着情况更换着通往英国大使馆的安全路线。在这个饱受战争蹂躏的混乱首都，他领着Arthur穿过破烂的街区。浮夸的国家独裁者雕像孤独地立着，露天集市早已空无一人。

　　尽管面临着生命危险，但Merlin自始至终都沉默地控制着自己的情绪。

　　在他们度过难捱的一个半小时后，就在距离英国领事馆不到100米的地方，他们遇到了正在集结的军队，站在一辆卡车上的士兵们中的一人注意到了他们，手里拿着手枪和步枪，朝天鸣枪。士兵们把枪对着他俩，Arthur抓起Merlin的胳膊，急忙从那个地方跑开了，不过子弹还是擦伤了Arthur的胳膊——但在这种情况这甚至难以称得上是受伤。

　　他们弯着身子缩进了一个排水沟，躲在成堆成堆的碎片残骸中，牢牢牵着彼此的手。

　　有几个年轻的士兵从卡车上跳下来，毫不认真地搜查着。他们的思绪早已穿越了时空，驰骋在想象的王国里，沉浸在想象中的战役和胜利之中。他和他的战友们，一支以荣誉和忠诚为标志的小分队——他们战斗，在晚上战斗。他们拯救了硝烟与战火之中的首都。多么令人激动、令人心驰神往的生活啊！他们的心狂跳着，甚至比躲在排水沟中的他们的心跳更加剧烈。他们陶醉在自己所看到的那些景象中，而眼下居然要他们浪费时间去搜查两个狼狈的异乡人！他们紧紧地握着手中的金属管制物，极不情愿地上下左右地转头查看。不一会儿，他们用阿拉伯语说了几句话后，脚步轻快地回到了队伍中。

　　几分钟后，那群年轻士兵乘着一辆破破烂烂的车飞驰而去，斗志昂扬地奔向战场。

　　就像古时候那些坚信死后的美好世界，唱着跳着纵身火海献祭的，决不认为自己已经疯狂的信徒。

　　但在街道上，依然停留着一辆坦克、一个等待士兵集结的卡车，二十多个端着机枪的武装人员。

　　现在，另一条通往英国大使馆的路大概也已经被封锁了——这不难猜，政府总会在内战期间会出于间谍等各种原因而封锁外交区域。况且，天已经快要亮了，他们也没有时间继续寻找庇护所了。

　　命运这样赤裸裸而又扭曲，灵魂却是如此孤单而又无辜。

　　“我们要改变目的地了，小家伙，”Arthur语气轻松地说，冲他眨眨眼，“但我保证我们会安全的。”

　　别装了，你手上全是汗。Merlin最终还是没有打击他，“我相信你。”

　　没一会儿，他们又继续向前跋涉，Merlin没有问他究竟要去哪里，只是盲目而坚定地跟着。有两次他们不得不从一大堆进口货物板上爬过去，一次是从一个小商店后面路过，还有一次是在临近无人看管的仓库——为了躲避那些四处游走的野狗。

　　“我们到了。”Arthur终于说。

　　他们在一个屋檐下歇了口气，汗水早已湿透他们精疲力竭的身体。Arthur先让Merlin蹲下躲在门口一米来高的带刺的灌木丛里，再谨慎地敲门。

　　无人应答。

　　第三遍敲门后仍无人应答。Arthur走到屋子另一侧寻找其他入口。当他走回来，Merlin忧虑地看着他，他又露出那种傻笑——不得不承认，和他当前的胡须非常不相称。

　　已是黎明时分，红艳艳的太阳缓慢地在没有一丝云彩的苍穹上爬升。

　　Merlin什么都没有说，只是回以微笑。

　　“不要担心，我只是来看看你，保证你没事。”Arthur俯身，抓住他瘦削的手腕，吻了下他的额头，看着他的眼睛，努力稳定自己加剧的焦虑。“你做的很棒，小家伙。我知道你很疲惫、很害怕，但我向你保证我们很快就可以进去了。”

　　Merlin点点头，汲取他眼里透出的力量。

　　Arthur松开他的手，悄悄绕过花园围墙来到花园门口。

　　花园的两侧都是两层楼的居民房。然而，透过厚厚的窗帘，Merlin看不出任何有人居住的痕迹。他希望这些当地人为了逃离城里的混乱已经搬去了更为安全、更为偏远的地方。

　　尽管穿着长袍、包着头巾，Merlin仍然害怕被早起的邻居认出是西方人，然后报告给秘密警察。光是想到可能再次被监禁，他的手指就开始痉挛，更别提有被虐待施暴和因逃狱而被当众处决的危险。他甚至没有办法去想象那些Arthur可能遭受的折磨。不过几分钟，天已经大亮了，他越发感到紧张。

　　几分钟后，Arthur发现他靠门蜷缩着，仍藏在带刺的灌木丛里，凝视着废弃的小巷。

　　“Merlin，”他轻声唤道，“来吧。”

　　Arthur走在前面，拉着他的手，沿着院子里花园的墙壁，他们很快走过他之前走的路。

　　Arthur推开门让到一边，让他先走进屋子。

　　Merlin没有问他是怎么打开门的，他不在意是怎么打开的。门已经打开了，这就足够了。

　　Merlin只走到了客厅，就由于体力不支跪在了地上。他把头巾从头上扯下来，脱下长袍，把它们扔在一边。他双手紧紧抱着身体，驱赶着身上突然感受到的寒意。

　　Arthur用结实的胸膛抵住门，闩上插销。Arthur仔细检查了这个两居室住房，确保后门已经锁好，所有窗户都已经关好，所有的窗帘都拉得严严实实。他回到客厅，看见Merlin茫然地跪坐在装饰地毯上，闭着双眼，紧紧抱着双臂，身体止不住地颤抖。

　　Arthur走过去，走到他身旁。他点燃在厨房里找到的蜡烛，装在浅碗里，放在旁边的咖啡桌上。他挺直身子，又靠近Merlin一些，把他揽入怀中。他抱着他，直到他的呼吸缓和，心情平复下来。

　　Merlin终于呼出一口气，睁开了眼睛。“对不起。”声音很小。

　　“为什么？”

　　Merlin摇了摇头，没有回答，他讨厌这样软弱无力的自己。

　　“算了吧，Merlin，你那身袍子还能给我作掩护呢。”

　　“那你应该直接穿上它，我早就已经受够它了。”

　　“你还嫌我的形象不够糟是吗？”

　　“是的，长官。”Merlin抬起头看着他，凝望着他。他发现他脸上挂着疲惫的笑容和那种一个坚毅的男人遭受了三个月囚禁的表情。

　　“你又反应迟钝了吗？”Arthur问道，温暖的手掌轻抚他的后背，“我可记得你过去几周没少这样。”

　　“我才没有反应迟钝。”Merlin摇摇脑袋试图保持清醒。

　　Arthur久久凝视着他。“我真的没有想错，你果然相当性感。”

　　“别取笑我了，Arthur，我根本就是一团糟……还脏兮兮的。”

　　“好吧……一团糟但很性感。你现在需要洗个澡，换一身干净衣服，再吃一顿好的。”

　　Merlin虚弱地微笑，静静地望着他，听着他说话，不假思索地说，“我需要的不只是这些。”

　　Arthur停了下来，笑着问道，“还需要什么？”

　　你。只需要你就够了。Merlin垂下脑袋，为脑袋里突然钻进的想法感到不知所措。

　　Arthur早就已经了解他别扭的性格了，但他的双眼却仍流露出一丝惊喜。Arthur抓着他手腕的手也握得更紧了，把他紧紧抱在自己怀里。

　　Merlin在他的怀抱中感到惬意，每一寸肌肉都放松下来。他抬头望了望Arthur，又向他的怀里靠了靠，溢出一声不均匀的呼吸。

　　“我很开心我们在一起。”Arthur说道，声音如此低沉。

　　Merlin点点头，眼睛无法从他棱角分明的脸庞移开。一阵欲望的电流在他们之间闪过，如此强烈。Merlin感受到他灼热的目光盯着他的唇，不难感到他的手抚摸着他的脊梁和腰部，Arthur对他的欲望是那么明显。在这个时刻，Merlin感受到他有多么渴望拥有他。Merlin完全能够体会，因为他自己也是一样。

　　这个认知让Merlin感到害怕，他向来都不知道该如何处理这种情况，况且他现在太疲惫了。他打了个哆嗦，把眼睛移向房间的沙发、墙壁、屋顶。

　　Arthur回过神来，揉了揉他的头发，接着说：“不用担心，Merlin，这里是英国大使的住宅。这些外交官总是住在大使馆附近。”

　　“你认识他吗？”

　　“没记错的话应该是叫Bayard，我们会认识他的不是吗？”Arthur站了起来，拿了两个杯子，倒上水，递给Merlin一杯。

　　“你认为他会起诉我们吗？”

　　“我会赔偿他的损失的。”Arthur不以为然地说道，拿起水杯一饮而尽。

　　“你是一直都这么自大还是……”Merlin不安地吞咽了下，“你知道这是违法行为吗？”

　　“首先，为自己国家在异乡的同胞提供庇护是他们的责任；其次，现在是战争期间，作为军人有义务以平民的利益为优先考虑；再次，我会留下信息，并积极联系他进行补偿的。你满意了吗，遵纪守法的模范代表，Emrys先生？”Arthur叹了口气，“更何况你哥哥还在外交部工作，说不定他们交情还不错呢。”

　　“我只是想，如果我不在家，我不会喜欢有人擅自进去。”Merlin干巴巴地说完，喝了口水。

　　“现在是特殊时期，Merlin，如果外面是巡逻的纳粹，你的犹太同学急需去你家躲避追查，我相信你根本就不会拒绝。”

　　“好吧。”Merlin放弃了思考，只是注视着地毯上的一点发呆。

　　“不过我有个令人振奋的消息，”Arthur把他手中的杯子拿过来，放在蜡烛旁边，“除了电话线之外，水和电源目前都没有切断。”

　　Merlin茫然地抬起眼睛看着他。

　　“浴室在那边。”Arthur指向身后的一扇门。

　　Merlin停顿了一下，笑了起来。Arthur跟着他一起笑了起来。笑声中包含着异样的苦涩。Merlin深吸一口气说：“可以拉我起来吗？”

　　“需要蜡烛吗？还是你想先吃点什么？这里食品很充足。”Arthur拉起他，Merlin摇摇头。“快去吧，水和电源随时都可能被切断。需要什么你就敲敲门。”

　　五分钟后，Merlin跨进装满热水的浴缸，让历经磨难的身体慢慢浸入水中——三周以前他甚至不能想象自己会使用别人家的浴室，更别提还是浴缸，可是他现在确实没有力气在喷头下站着洗澡了。

　　在此之前，他在浴室面盆上镶着镜子的柜子里找到了一捆未开封的一次性牙刷和牙膏、十几只一次性剃须刀，类似香皂、洗发水等洗护用品全都是独立小包装，还有一叠干净的白色毛巾，在下面的柜子里还有几件白色浴袍、几双拖鞋和几包卫生棉条，浴袍和拖鞋甚至还分几个尺码。这个房子的主人要么是洁癖，要么就是经常接待借宿的人——不论是卫生、隐私还是负罪感方面，随便哪个原因都让Merlin感觉略微轻松了一些。

　　他享受过热水的安慰后，便开始清洗这无法回忆的三周里留下的污秽。他把略长的卷发洗了至少四次——他记不清到底洗了多少次，就好像无论洗多少次都难以洗净一样——意识到这来自他的心理作用后，他终于关掉浴缸的热水，走到喷头下面，冲掉身上的香皂和洗发液。一切都带着某种僵硬的不协调感，完全是是机械式的，肢体凭遥远的记忆做出的动作。

　　刷过牙之后，他剃净胡须，由于手抖，在脸颊侧面留下了两道小伤口。他擦了擦自己的头发和身体，穿上柜子里的一件浴袍。

　　他关上镶着镜子的柜门，抬起眼睛，注视着镜子里的自己。一瞬间有点恍惚。

　　几乎没有什么改变，但是，一切都变了。

　　浴室温暖的水蒸气很快就凝结在镜面上，就像冬天结在玻璃上的一层冰霜，只是没有形状独特晶莹剔透的冰花，只有一颗又一颗如沙漠细沙一般紧密相接触感柔软又无法抓住的小小水滴。天生对悲剧敏感的爱尔兰人基因就像被温度催化发酵了一般，激起他身体里的某种苦痛。

　　他闭上眼睛，看见一滴滴水珠、一片片叶子、一张张脸，一天天。背景全都是天空般的苍白，就像挂在镜框中，又或者是——被挂在镜框里的自己看着他们。

　　他看见自己，如此遥远，如此陌生。

　　就像他的心，远远地，在陌生的时刻。

 

　　铁质的天空下

　　苦涩长出叶子，

　　慢慢地，在支持

　　生命的锁链之间。

　　

　　像震颤的火

　　或不灭的刃，

　　被定罪的人

　　阴影里扭曲身体。

　　

　　这没有名字的折磨

　　已不是生命或死亡，

　　是一个坠落的世界

　　狂暴在里面呼啸。

 

　　他伸出食指在镜中写下自己的名字，告诉自己，这就是自己悲伤的期限，名字消失之后，他必须振作起来。

　　但在他写完自己的名字之前，他的思绪就飞到了Arthur那儿，他也需要好好洗个澡。

　　Merlin摆好一叠干净的毛巾、一套没开封的牙刷和牙膏、一次性剃须刀、指甲刀、各种独立包装的洗护用品，找出另一件大号浴袍叠好放在浴室台面上，摆好拖鞋。打开水龙头开始往浴缸里放水后，他走到客厅，感到很久没有这么清爽过了。而在七八个小时之前，他根本无法想象自己下一次在安全的环境中洗过澡后会是有多幸福。

　　Arthur背对着他站在厚重窗帘挡住的窗前。咖啡桌上的大圆盘里高高堆着各种零食和罐装水果，还有几瓶水、卫生纸、盘子和餐具。

　　Merlin用最后一点力气坐在了沙发上。如果五个半小时前，Arthur真的让他坐在那处废墟里自生自灭，他无法想象现在看到的是什么，而Arthur肯定已经突破层层封锁抵达英国大使馆了。

　　Arthur继续从窗框和窗帘的缝隙间查看着前门和内院花园。

　　“外边有人吗？”Merlin终于问道。

　　Arthur突然僵住了，他的脊背和宽阔的肩膀紧绷着。

　　“是我，Arthur。”

　　Arthur重重叹一口气，回过头望着他。

　　“我不是故意吓你……”Merlin开始解释。

　　Arthur摆摆手，他越发炽热的凝望带着某种天生的威严，有些吃惊又迷惑地看着他。

　　Merlin屏住呼吸。虽然他知道自己严严实实地裹着浴袍，但他却感觉自己赤裸裸地站在他面前。

　　“怎么了？”Merlin小声问道。

　　“没什么。我只是没想到……我是说，你……”Arthur停了下来，深吸一口气。

　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Merlin感到有点不安，身体不由地缩了一下。

　　“你……”又一次地，看起来Arthur没法理清自己的思绪。

　　“Arthur？”

　　他听出他声音中渐渐透出的恐惧，这让他从恍惚中回过神来。“对不起。我知道你很完美，但你不只是那样……你简直完美至极。”肯定是因为他之前诅咒了莎士比亚，所以他现在连个形容词都找不到，Arthur绝望地想。

　　Merlin松了口气，无奈地斜视了他一眼。“谢谢。”他喃喃道，抿着嘴唇微笑。

　　“我是说真的，Merlin，”Arthur皱着眉头说道，“你还有什么是我不知道的。”

　　“大概就是我也不知道的。”Merlin耸耸肩，避开他的目光。他曾经确实听过一些赞美的句子，还有人唱给他听，更有人做关于他的油画、版画或是雕塑，但是那些华丽的词藻、精妙的比喻、优美的旋律或者丰富的线条，甚至还不如这样笨拙的句子对他的影响，更别提他真诚的眼神。

　　“你知不知道你比青春期的小姑娘还容易害羞？”Arthur质询似的望着他。

　　“我没有！”Merlin没法儿控制自己的分贝。他完全没有办法平静。他怀疑自己是不是被外星人洗脑了之类，居然会被这样一个完全不在他过去考虑范围内的人简单的几句话就感觉自己飘飘忽忽地。

　　Arthur忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“你不像小姑娘，你像一只瞪羚，”他纠正道，“一头优雅、修长、性感、无与伦比的瞪羚。”

　　Merlin想尽快摆脱这种尴尬的困境，终于抬起胳膊拿起了手边的罐头，终于说道：“浴缸里的水可能都有一半了，你得赶快去洗，免得我们弄得这儿发洪灾。我建议你先好好泡一泡，太有治疗效果了。你在享受的时候我得吃些东西。”

　　“是的，长官。”Arthur脸上仍挂着惊讶的表情。“还有什么吩咐吗，长官？”

　　Merlin微笑着，低头拿起盘子，往里边装食物。“好好享受吧。”本来他想说动作快点儿，我想早点见到你，虽然他确定他不会说后半句，但他还不想压缩终于迎来的短暂的休整时间，所以他前半句也说不出口了，最后只能用他惯常的语气这么说。

　　“不会太久的。”Arthur带着爽朗的笑声走进浴室。他躺在浴缸里的时候突然冒出一个奇怪的念头，几分钟以前Merlin刚在这儿躺过，他现在躺的地方热水曾流过他的身体。Arthur突然感觉头皮发麻，似乎源自一种隐秘的颤栗，几乎一切与Merlin有关的事都让他觉得无法平静。

　　几十分钟后，他在被水汽铺满的镜子上看到了Merlin的名字，他不假思索地把自己的名字写在旁边，看着他们的名字并排放在一起，在他那张苍白的，缩紧的，似乎三个月变得就苍老不堪的、消瘦的脸上，有一秒钟的时间里，闪过了孩提时代的美好笑容，天真、灿烂的笑容，但是随后就变成了某种深深的无奈——就像在沙漠里写下他们的名字一般，甚至不需要外力，马上就会烟消云散。

　　又过了十分钟，Arthur看到Merlin躺在沙发上，蜷着身体。他紧闭着双眼，呼吸缓慢而平稳。

　　Arthur坐在他身旁的椅子上，看着他感到一种痛苦，就像坦克的履带从他的心脏上碾过一般。严格地讲，Merlin比他略微还要高一点，但他在三周内从来没有抱怨过床板太小——如果他一直这样睡的话，他确实用不着抱怨。

　　熟睡的他好像受到了打扰，Arthur忙屏住呼吸，他的眼皮不安得轻轻跳动着，肩膀又开始一阵细微的颤抖。

　　对他的渴望在Arthur的血液里像赛车一样横冲直撞，他逼迫自己把目光从他身上移开，他不想打搅他的休息，但他想给他一个拥抱。Arthur突然感到喉咙里有点发堵问道。

　　当他的目光再次不由自主地落到他脸上时，Merlin的眼睛已经睁开了，他正以一种好奇的温柔目光回望着他。

　　“所以，Pendragon上校，你还对我隐瞒了什么呢？”看到他惊人的变化后，Merlin问道。

　　俘虏和虐待留下的泥垢消失了，被击落以来就一直穿着的脏兮兮的飞行服和钢头飞行靴不见了，遮挡住硬朗脸庞和倔强下巴的胡须刮掉了。

　　浴袍合身地包裹着他的大块头和宽肩膀。Merlin看到他立马屏住了呼吸。他很开心他用了他放在浴室台面上的浴袍。

　　身上洗干净了，胡子也刮干净了，他看起来像一个全新的人。他是个非常英俊的男人，但完全不是个性时尚的那种模样，甚至没有非常突出的特点，但是非常英俊，实际上他似乎具有一种古典气质和阳光融合的独特魅力，没有了大胡子的他看起来眼神中似乎还带有某种与年龄不符的单纯。他身材高大、身形健硕，以至于他的心脏如同踢踏舞似的怦怦直跳。

　　Merlin发现他每一个细微的动作都透着一个捕食者从容的优雅。天啊，这个男人就像天生的捕猎者。他即便是坐在椅子上，自己的呼吸就已经变得热烈起来。

　　可Arthur没有发出声响，显然还没准备好回答他的问题。他的眼神好像在诉说他自己的疑惑，Arthur还在打量着他。于是Merlin等待着，继续看着眼前这个男人。

　　从他钢铁般的下巴和直视的眼神可以看出他坚强的性格和战士的作风。他绝不屈服的个性融入了他强健的躯体。虽然身上满是被俘时受折磨留下的瘀青和伤疤，但这些伤痕并没有减少他的吸引力。

　　“就像你看到的这样。”Arthur终于说道。

　　“你没胡子的样子好看多了。”

　　Arthur点点头，他的表情总是那么不温不火。

　　“你在想什么，Arthur？”

　　期待与幻想加速着他的心跳。Merlin坐了起来，一缕金发垂到他额前，他轻轻拨开那一缕发，他的手指触摸到他轮廓分明的下巴，往上滑到他的嘴唇边。Arthur抓住他的手，轻轻把他的手贴在自己的嘴唇上。Merlin感觉到自己血液里充盈着炽烈的感情。

　　“Merlin。”

　　他想在Arthur的臂弯里流连，他的眼离不开他坚毅的脸庞。欲望充斥着每一个毛孔，深入骨髓，在血液里流淌。

　　Arthur没再多说什么，从椅子上撑起来，不能自已，拉住他伸出的手，把他拽起来。“你确定吗？”

　　Merlin被他炽热的目光俘获，只是环住他的脖子，拥抱他，贴近他的胸膛，一言不发，也没有点头或摇头。

　　Arthur霸道的眼神宣誓着某种威严以及占有欲。他抬起另一只手，轻抚着那漂亮柔软的卷发，他的指尖在其间尽情地滑动徜徉。他一把抱住他，并将他揽入怀中。让他紧紧靠着自己宽阔的胸膛，Merlin的手臂缠绕着他的脖子，他安静地任由他把自己抱进客房。他每走一步，他的灵魂便随着这个男人震颤。Arthur抱着他好像在运送最珍贵的宝物，他感到自己体内缓缓流动的血液即将沸腾。

　　Merlin感到疲惫又亢奋，他完全被他迷住了，就如同在牢房里迷恋着他的触碰一样。而当初只能是握着彼此的双手，渴望着自由。

　　Arthur把他在床边轻轻放下，他们彼此凝视，目光交汇。他灼热的目光纵情地落在他身上，他的手在细软的发丝间颤抖。“如果我在做梦，一定不要把我叫醒。”

　　Merlin靠近他，他大口呼着气。Arthur的手臂缠绕着他，Merlin便立即沉醉其中，他能感觉到Arthur的体温温暖着他。Merlin感觉大脑昏昏沉沉地，但此时身体的感觉很敏锐，心跳加速，全身激起了一阵轻颤。

　　Arthur把他抱得更紧了，然后低下头。Merlin紧紧贴着他，他胸部和平坦腹部的肌肉微微颤动着。Arthur亲吻他的嘴唇，他们瞬间连结在了一起。他的吻让Merlin愈发渴望，愈发沉醉其中。

　　本能和各种情感驱使着Merlin，他把理智抛在一旁，现在满脑子都是Arthur。他的呼吸，他醉人的亲吻，还有他的双手在他背部和臀部有力的抚摸。

　　Merlin呻吟着，他站不住了。Arthur能感觉到，他知道他需要什么。

　　“你已经难以自控了，Merlin。”

　　“我需要你。”他在Arthur唇边轻声说道。

　　Arthur念着他的名字，那声音在一片安静中回响着，像低声的祈祷。

　　Merlin把目光放回到他那雕塑般的身躯，习惯性地以艺术的视角去看，却完全无法进行比对，甚至无法欣赏——当然不是不值得欣赏，只是他现在大脑似乎已经丧失了思考能力。Merlin只是下意识地感觉他就像是花岗岩雕成的，不是石膏的那种纯洁和细腻，而是花岗岩那种固执和坚韧，虽然他知道花岗岩的冰冷和他根本不沾边。Merlin能够感到他身体里源源不断的热度，一直传到了他的灵魂深处。他感受到这个男人的血与肉，这个男人的热情与刚烈、善良和勇猛，这是个只要一声呼吸就能让他沉醉的男人。

　　Merlin渴求着他的指尖再次轻抚他的掌心。此刻，Arthur正已一种近乎专属的方式看着他。

　　“我还是无法相信。”Arthur叹息着。

　　“什么？”Merlin仍然神志不清。

　　“为什么？”Arthur无法相信这种好事会发生在他身上，他甚至根本想不起来上次让他觉得“走运”是什么时候的事情，而Merlin——从他的出现开始，就是个彻头彻尾的奇迹。

　　“我会信守我的承诺。”Merlin喃喃地低声说。

　　“承诺？”Arthur注视着他完美的脸庞和蓝色的带着一抹忧郁的双眼。他远比他想的更完美，比他魂牵梦绕的形象更美，比他所渴望过的任何人都更美——他甚至无法把之前所见过的称之为美，把所感受到的称之为渴望。他全身的每一丝肌肉都像铁线一样紧绷。

　　“什么承诺？”Arthur再次问了出来。

　　Merlin环着他的脖颈，轻轻地吻了下他的脸颊，又松了松胳膊，看着Arthur不解的神情。“我在那里的第一天，我向自己承诺我有机会一定要给你一个拥抱。我已经抱着你了，但我还欠你至少一千个拥抱。”

　　Arthur快速吸了一口气，有些退缩。“感激？……还是同情？”他艰难地说出来，听起来有些令人不快。他的眼里失去了神采，脸上挂着冰冷的表情，热情一波波从身体里散去。“这就是我们之间的关系吗，Merlin？感激？同情？”

　　Merlin的神志没有完全恢复，不解地微微皱起眉头，“当然不是。”

　　“我不想你感激我，我也不需要任何同情。你得知道，Merlin，你什么都不欠我，现在不欠，永远都不欠。你也根本就不需要为我做任何事情，你清楚了吗？”

　　Arthur松开他的身体，Merlin仍固执地拥抱他。“这不是单纯的感激。这是我们的感情，Arthur。这是完完全全不一样的。”

　　他想要相信Merlin。但占一个脆弱的人的便宜不是他的作风，从来都不是。Merlin很脆弱，不管他自己是怎么认为的，怎么说的。整整三个星期，他都面临被虐待施暴的威胁，同时也直面着死亡。“发生在你身上的事太多了，Merlin……我不想要你犯错误或者后悔……”

　　“我们在一起不是错误，我永远都不会后悔。”Merlin感觉全世界都消失了，但是他却毫无所谓。

　　Arthur压抑地呼了口气。他看着Merlin的眼睛，那双大大的蓝眼睛里透着坚定。他闭上眼，想要理清思绪。

　　“我想要你，Arthur。我甚至无法想象自己不需要你。”Merlin期待着他的回应。Arthur犹疑不决，他能感觉到，是因为他的过去和他根深蒂固的正直和荣誉感。“我说你已经是我生命中的一部分时我是认真的。你是我不可或缺的一部分。”

　　“Merlin……”Merlin把手指放到他嘴边，止住了他尚未说出口的话。

　　“别说话，听我说，好吗？我不是小孩子，我是个成年人，我清楚自己的想法。我觉得现在应该是你要信任我。”

　　Merlin抬起头看着他。Arthur再次惊诧于他的美，眼睛里的那抹迷人的蓝色，还有当他看着他时从中不断流出的迷醉的激情和欲望。

　　Merlin转过头把唇贴着他的掌心，迎着他的注视。

　　“我信任你，但……”

　　“证明给我看。”Merlin说道。

　　Arthur紧咬着牙关，纹丝不动，注视着他。

　　“相信我可以判断对错，Arthur。”

　　他的克制令自己备受煎熬，他感觉好似锋利的剃刀在刮擦着自己的肉。

　　他眼里的平静几乎要彻底融化掉他钢铁般的意志，他渴望如狼似虎地亲吻着他，沉醉其中。别再在意这避风港之外的战争，别去想在这个国家被秘密警察发现之后会被处决。现在，只是他们俩。让这该死的现实下地狱去吧！

　　但是，他是Arthur Pendragon，他总是做最愚蠢的事情。

　　“深呼吸，小家伙，”Arthur给了他一个温暖友善，但绝对没有欲望的拥抱，“我相信你，Merlin，但现在显然不是听从你体内荷尔蒙的好时机。”

　　“Arthur……”

　　Arthur立刻打断了他，“你已经神志不清了，Merlin，我打赌你现在一个人10米的距离你都走不了直线。”

　　Merlin闭上眼睛思考了一下，完全弄不明白他在说什么。

　　“好好睡一觉，Merlin，我会陪着你，好吗？”

　　Merlin点着脑袋，终于停止了无谓的思考，他早已信服于面前这个人的坚定和说服力。

　　Arthur伸出手牵住他，用毯子包住他，把他抱进怀里。

　　很快就会有时间的，等到他们完全自由了，就会有时间彼此温存的。可现在，他们都需要休息，Merlin需要、也确实应该被给予安全感。

　　“有时候，我仍觉得我得说服自己你是真实的，不是我想象出来的。”Arthur说道，他的声音很紧。

　　“我是真实的，”Merlin迷迷糊糊小声呢喃道，“我们在一起是真实的。”

　　Merlin是一个奇迹，一个彻彻底底的奇迹，一个专属于他的奇迹，一个美好得仿佛无法持续的奇迹。

　　Arthur又把他抱紧了些，他抱着他靠近自己怦怦直跳的心脏。

　　Merlin从毯子里抽出手臂，绕过他的脖颈，闭着眼睛喃喃地说，“别丢下我，Arthur. ”Merlin呼了口气，这股温暖的气息进入他的胸膛。

　　Arthur的手臂把他抱得更紧了，他亲吻他的头顶，什么也没说。很快，Merlin的呼吸平静下来，进入了梦乡。

　　Arthur仍注视着Merlin，努力告诫自己平静下来，他深信Merlin对自己的感觉来源于他们被囚禁的情况。

　　他相信，随便换一种情况，他都会无法自拔地爱上Merlin，但这不是重点，重点是，Merlin并不会这样，至少就他看来如此，他怀疑Merlin甚至不会看他一眼。他已经知道自己的无数种糟糕的评价和要命的缺陷，傲慢、愚蠢和粗鲁肯定首当其冲，更重要的是，他根本就没有任何艺术细胞，艺术和感性这种东西向来都与他无关。Merlin和他的世界就像是那种珍贵精美又脆弱的艺术品，他适合与那些天赋异禀智力超群的精英在一起，笨拙的他并不适合考验他脆弱的底线。

　　即使他们一起经历了这么多，感情上出现了这样的维系，但他们都不知道，Merlin一旦完全获得自由，一旦离开那个他自己无法掌控的环境，他是不是就不再需要感情上与他的连结。而不幸的是，这才是重中之重，至少在他看来是这样的。

　　Arthur拥抱着他时断时续地浅浅睡着，只要Merlin还身处一丝危险，他便不能放松警惕。他想尽可能把Merlin他送去英国大使馆，或者离他们最近的加拿大大使馆——虽然加拿大向来对美国非常慷慨，但他不知道他们对英国人会如何处理。Arthur把他的安全看得比一切都重要，只要能保证Merlin的安全，他愿意做任何事情，他能做出任何事情，他也会做出任何事情。

 

TBC

 

注释：

 

注1：奥菲利亚（Ophelia，也译为“奥菲莉娅”、“欧菲莉亚”），出自莎士比亚戏剧《哈姆莱特》。她是波洛涅斯的女儿，与哈姆雷特双双陷入爱河，但种种阻力警告王子，政治地位使他们无望结合。哈姆莱特杀死她的父亲后，她陷入精神错乱，最终失足落水溺毙。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　他就像一个持续醉酒状态的人——感性、情感丰富、冲动、自认为自己还很清醒。
> 
> 　　Arthur说他已经神志不清了，但是，他过去二十八年就是这样度过的，他从没有清醒过——除了被审问和被关在储藏室里，以及断断续续的噩梦中。

\------------------- Chapter 10 -------------------

 

　　监牢，铁链，铁棒，白炽灯，胶皮管，尖叫声，黑暗……

　　躺在床上的Merlin突然惊醒。他挣脱开束缚住自己的双手，反抗着，仍处于噩梦之中的恐慌。

　　“冷静、冷静下来，Merlin……你很安全，Merlin。别紧张。”

　　终于听到这令人踏实的声音。他颤抖着，睁开双眼看到Arthur担忧的眼神。

　　Merlin深吸一口气，点点头，身体渐渐放松下来。“抱歉，是个噩梦。我……没法……挣脱开。”他喘息着说道。

　　Arthur紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的发丝，“我理解。”

　　Merlin点点头，他的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。“我知道你理解，但我还是觉得很抱歉。”

　　“别道歉。”温柔的声音说道，Arthur温暖的唇蹭着他的颈部，停留在他耳下敏感的位置。Merlin颤抖了一下，接着笑了起来，过了一小会儿，他发出了模糊的声音。

　　“Arthur，”Merlin咕哝着说，回过头伸出手触摸到他的脸庞。“我是在做梦吗？”

　　“你不是做梦，我也不是，但愿如此。”Arthur微笑着说道。

　　Merlin微微皱起眉头，指尖摸索到他的眼睛下面的皮肤。“你看起来还是很疲惫。你没有睡，对吗？”

　　Arthur耸耸肩。“这不重要。”

　　“我不觉得。”

　　“我会休息的，Merlin，但暂时还不能。”

　　Merlin抬起手，从他的肩滑到他的后颈，感受到指尖下那隆起的肌肉。“你很紧张？我睡觉时怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”

　　“咱们两边的邻居都回来了。”

　　Merlin的脸瞬间吓得煞白。“什么时候？”

　　“有几个小时了。”Arthur吻了吻他的额头，试图让他平静下来。

　　Merlin禁不住想，自己究竟睡了多久？“现在什么时间了？”

　　“傍晚，四点多、四点半不到的样子吧。我不是很确定具体时间。”

　　Merlin瞥向厚厚窗帘挡住的窗户，注意到那缝了边的窗帘下缘透出的日光。“我睡了一整天？”

　　Arthur点点头，仍带着那种温柔的微笑看着他。Merlin突然感觉到某种莫名的心酸，甚至是想哭的冲动，他一言不发地再次抱紧Arthur，把脸埋在他的胸口，试图掩盖自己的情绪。Arthur也紧紧拥住他微微颤抖的肩膀。

　　过了几分钟，Merlin终于找到了让他感到难过的原因——他不知道自己到底还能为Arthur做些什么，尤其是在他一次又一次以牺牲自己换来的安宁后，无力感对他的折磨远胜于对当前不安宁环境的恐惧。他渐渐平静下来，不断告诫自己，一定要控制住情绪，不能再给他更多压力。

　　Merlin思考着找点什么借口，但是出奇的寂静让他觉得奇怪。“这太安静了。没有炸弹爆炸，也没人对天鸣枪。”

　　“这样差不多一个小时了，”Arthur声音柔和地说道，“黄昏之前都不会有什么。可等到天黑了，疯子们就从疯人院里跑出来了，那才算真正开始。”

　　Merlin往他怀里蹭蹭，他已经找到了让自己摆脱恐惧感的方式。

　　Arthur注视着窗帘，“这样活着简直太疯狂了。”

　　“这样死去也是。”Merlin低声说，“如果我跟你保证我不睡了，你休息一会儿好吗？”

　　Arthur注视着他，他的手紧紧搂着他的腰。

　　“好吗？”Merlin又吻了下他的脸颊，着急地问道，声音里透着急切。

　　Arthur点点头，看见Merlin终于松了口气，微笑着说，“我至少得睡一两个小时，你赶快再去吃点什么吧，记得不能开灯也不能使用灶具。接下来的几个小时我们都不能离开这儿，有不少时间可以让我睡一会儿。”Arthur躺平了身体，在Merlin无言的命令下保持不动，注视着他把毯子盖在自己身上，一边说道：“等到外面一片漆黑时，我们再离开这儿去加拿大大使馆，这样就能隐没在黑暗中了。”

　　“这个计划很好，Pendragon少校。”Merlin小声说道。

　　“我有个问题，Merlin，”Arthur故弄玄虚地往床中间挪了挪，拍了拍旁边空出的位置，等Merlin坐下后才继续说，“你们家里有晚安吻的习惯吗？”

　　Merlin笑了起来，俯身吻了吻他，“以后会有的。”

　　“真好。”Arthur感慨地说道，又伸出双臂搂着他，让Merlin贴在自己胸膛上，紧紧搂着。他们彼此凝视着。慵懒的笑容浮上他的嘴角，睫毛下冰蓝色的双眼诉说着对他的痴情。

　　Merlin低下头，嘴唇贴着他的喉结，接着亲吻他肩上慢慢褪去的瘀青。

　　“你太完美了，Merlin。”

　　他抬起头看着Arthur，深邃的双眼里闪着欲望的火花。“不是这样的。”

　　Arthur睁开眼睛，很明显并没有料到Merlin的回答会如此生硬。

　　“我们……在一起……才完美。”

　　Arthur被逗乐了，嘴角抽笑着说道：“我错了，长官。”

　　Merlin也笑了起来，又吻了吻他。“你需要睡会儿。”他提醒道。

　　“我更需要你。”Arthur反驳道。

　　“你渴望占有我？”Merlin眯起眼睛。

　　“需要又渴望……就像硬币的两面。”Arthur合上眼，捧着他的脸颊。“只是不是现在。”他的手指缠绕在Merlin凌乱的发间，紧紧搂着他的脑袋，Merlin感受着他的占有欲，发出一声轻叹。

　　Arthur睁开眼，看着他些许吃惊的神情，承认道：“我完全没有办法把手从你身上拿开。”

　　“我也没有办法让你把手拿开。”Merlin微笑着说道，很开心他也这样想。“只是……我担心我会让你失望。”

　　“怎么可能？除非我脑子被僵尸吃了。你是那么……除了完美我真的找不到形容词了，Merlin。”

　　“那是因为你被关太久了。”Merlin低声说，想到那间狭小的牢房就让他感到窒息。

　　Arthur合上眼，全身紧绷，他的手指仍在Merlin的头顶摩挲着，毫无规律地放松又绷紧。Merlin的指尖抚摸着他的眉毛，下意识地想要安抚他。

　　“如果没有你，我撑不过这几周，”Arthur平静地说道，那种隔绝、那种拷打——“……快要摧毁我的理智了。”

　　Arthur粗哑的声音和突如其来的情绪让他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，Merlin的手停了下来，注视着他。Arthur紧闭双眼，消瘦的面颊上痛苦的神情让他确信，他没那么容易忘记审讯者的折磨。

　　“你让我有了坚持下去的理由，Merlin，”Arthur继续说道，“我永远都会感激你为我做的一切。”

　　“我们是彼此支持。”Merlin坚定地说道，他惊讶地发现，原来他那显而易见的感激是如此不是滋味，就像当时Arthur很反感他的感激之情一样。

　　Arthur渴望他的爱，但他过去的一切都在提醒他，墨菲定律是永恒的，命运永远都会挑选最糟的那个方向发展。

　　他的手紧紧搂着他的脑袋。Merlin没法忽视他紧绷的身体，他感觉到Arthur为了帮助自己渡过那可怕的三周而一直压抑着的焦虑现在正重新找上了他。

　　“Arthur？”

　　Arthur看着他，苍白的脸上露出惨淡的微笑。

　　“我们会好起来的，就像之前一样。”Merlin语气更加坚定了，“直觉告诉我，我们会好的。相信我们会的，我的直觉向来没有错。”

　　Merlin按摩着他的太阳穴。他感到Arthur紧握的手，他望着自己肩膀上方的什么地方，痛苦仍在他深邃的眼里徘徊。几分钟后Arthur开口了，而他还没准备好便沉醉于那沙哑的嗓音。

　　“我想要你的拥抱和爱，Merlin。但是，我一直都在想着过去的三个月，我没办法不去想，也没有办法忘记。”Arthur停顿了一下，犹豫着要不要继续说下去。当他再次注视着Merlin，那些话不由自主就蹦了出来，“事实上，我也不会允许自己忘记。”

　　为什么？为什么非要这样伤害自己？Merlin注视着他冰蓝色的眼睛，吻了吻他握着的手，流露出一种深切的哀伤。尽管他早就已经知道了答案。

　　“我不会告诉自己这一切只是噩梦，从来没有发生过。我从来都不会这么做，Merlin。我不会允许那些铁栏杆成为我的噩梦，我也不会允许那些棍棒的影子给我施加任何压力。”

　　任何无法杀死我们的，都会使我们更加坚不可摧。尼采只说对了一半，他漏掉了中间至关重要的条件：直到我们能够直视它们，不再畏惧。

　　绝不逃避。绝不屈服。

　　就像火坑中的但以理[注1]，鲸鱼腹中的约拿[注2]。

　　就像一名真正的骑士。

　　上帝！他爱死了他的倔强和勇气！

　　Merlin咽下泪水，险些呛到自己，接着身体慢慢前倾，拥抱着他。Arthur是否也深爱他仿佛并不重要，哪怕此刻的自己爱他胜过任何人。Arthur需要慰藉和安心，这比什么都重要。

　　“我不能忘记，所以，发生的一切都会改变我，也已经改变了我。”Arthur吻了吻他，“你阻止了我被摧毁或者变成一块石头，Merlin，我不知道除了你这个世界上还会有哪一个人能够做到。”

　　长久地，他们紧紧相拥。

　　语言在此时显得如此多余。

　　他们分享着他们之间这份不可多得的、来之不易的宁静。

　　Arthur抬起头，指尖挑起他的下巴，看着他的脸。“我从不认识像你一样的人，Merlin，为什么你会这么独特？”

　　“美好的总是千篇一律，糟糕的反而各有不同。”Merlin撇撇嘴，有些回避他的目光，“我想这句话形容性格也不错。”

　　“这不是真的，你知道的，想想你的达芬奇和梵高。”Arthur声线平稳地说，“在人类性格谱系里面我都找不到能够用来描述你的。”

　　“可能是因为没有把‘醉酒’加入人类性格谱系吧。”Merlin笑了起来，“你知道人类一切艺术的发源都是来自于酒神崇拜吗？戏剧、音乐、舞蹈等等一切艺术都是狄俄尼索斯的慷慨。我只是一个从出生就持续醉酒状态的家伙，没什么特别的。”

　　“这难道还不特别吗？”Arthur笑了起来。

　　Merlin没有回答，他不想再聊他的性格，这会让他失去思考重心，更加焦虑，况且对于现在来讲这根本无关紧要。Merlin抬起眼睛，微笑地看着他，“我最开始以为你和Gwaine很像，但是很快就发现你们根本就不一样。”蓝色的眼睛再次湿润了，“你比他傻太多了。”

　　Arthur眨眨眼，“这算是夸奖吗？”

　　Merlin微笑起来，但他的眼睛里仍闪烁着泪光。“发自内心的。”

　　“可能你真的是我的幸运神。”

　　“我希望带给你的不只是幸运。”

　　“远远不止。”Arthur握起他的手，放到自己的唇边，亲吻他的手指，紧紧攥在手中。

　　Merlin再度感到肌肉一阵紧绷，他嬉戏般的抚摸也让他心痒难耐。他抽出手指，捧着Arthur的脸。“休息一会儿吧，怎么一直不休息？现在轮到你睡觉了，我来照顾你。”

　　Arthur笑了起来，疲倦仍挂在脸上。

　　Merlin飞快地轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，然后坐了起来，“别争了，Pendragon上校。如果你现在还不睡觉的话，今晚的行动你只能拖后腿。”

　　Arthur随意地向他敬了个礼。“是的，长官。”他仍注视着Merlin，好像想要说什么。

　　“怎么了？”Merlin小声说道，帮他把额头上的头发拨开。

　　“谢谢你……谢谢你是现在的样子。”

　　Merlin微微笑了笑，垂下眼睛，克制着不让自己像个失控的十几岁青少年一样扑到他怀里大哭，大声喊出自己的感情。他可能永远也做不出这种事情来，即使他突然神经出了问题真要这么做，现在也不是个好时机，但他也不知道会不会有所谓的好时机。他微微皱起眉头，咬紧牙根，不停在心里纠结着，一点点减少着他从他臂弯里获得的欢愉。不让自己后悔，不留遗憾，这向来是他的行为准则，但是，他现在在做什么？他应该做什么？

　　Arthur伸出手，指尖在他的背上来回游离。“怎么突然这么沉重的样子？”

　　Merlin强忍着剧烈的情绪，眼角露出灿烂的笑意。“只是想起我的花园了，我担心这段时间没人照顾它。”

　　他皱皱眉头，Merlin知道他太了解自己了，不会相信这牵强的解释。

　　“你没说实话吧？为什么？”

　　“我只是有些紧张，就这样而已。”Merlin没说谎，但这不是所有事实，这让他更加难以直视他。

　　Arthur的神情放松下来。“今晚是计划不用担心，我们能行的。”

　　Merlin轻轻吻了下Arthur还停留在他的嘴唇上的拇指，便抓住他的手。他们十指紧扣，Merlin摇摇头，把他的手背贴到自己的脸颊上。

　　“快睡，”Merlin小声说道，“过几个小时我叫你。”

　　尽管Merlin不停地告诫自己必须镇定下来，但他内心深处知道自己根本没办法平静。

　　三周前他还在嘲笑Gwaine过度担心的留言，但是当事情最初发生的时候他第一个还是想到了Gwaine，他知道自己需要安全感。

　　从小他就由于可怕的想象力和敏感的性格，恐惧那些隐藏在黑暗中的爪牙，Hunith一遍遍地开灯告诉他，什么也没有，叫他不用害怕。后来他相信，黑暗就是另一种光，亮处看到的是一个世界，暗处看到的就会是另一个世界，虽然这两个世界共存，但习惯生活在亮处的世界的人，即使能看见，也不愿去相信暗处的世界真的存在。但是他知道，他可以看见，他不会选择开灯，也不想欺骗自己那个世界不存在，他让自己注视着黑暗，虽然这让他感到害怕。

　　最开始的时候，Gwaine会和他一起拿着手电筒躲在他们用被子枕头搭起的堡垒中，一起分享他们看到的黑暗中的稀奇古怪的世界。但是自从Gwaine跟乙醇扯上关系后，他们就失去了这种“战友关系”。当Gwaine把他们过去的荒唐想法和弗兰肯斯坦一起拿出来吓唬Freya之后，他就知道他的童年结束了。但是，黑暗、黑暗中的世界、注视黑暗的眼睛，已经从随时可以拔出的幼苗，变成了一株顽强的植物。知道这一点的Gwaine把他当成了重点保护对象，单纯地认为他只是有一颗“童心”，沉溺于童年的幻想，而他自己作为一个男人，保护自己的家庭和家庭成员是天经地义的事情，更何况他本身还是兄长。

　　当他第一次看到那些战争地区的照片时，他就知道了，这是另一个暗处的世界，而他就像过去一样，注视着它。

　　他相信语言的存在是为了交流，但他的思绪中并不是只有太阳或月亮底下的世界，还存在着无数个暗中的世界，然而他只会太阳或月亮下的语言，既不能在太阳与月亮的世界将自己完全投入，也不能与暗中的世界对话。就像凝视一面镜子，追问，却得不到回答；渴望理解，却无法理解。

　　随着年龄增长，他发现某些暗中世界的利齿尖牙，在太阳与月亮的世界里被镀成金枝，就好像恶魔从地狱逃来人间，穿了身人皮，走在人潮拥挤的街头，却无人能够分辨。

　　他变得更喜欢和雕塑或者画像交流——反正谁也无法给出答案，不那么虚伪善变的艺术品成为了更好的倾听者，而他有时也能感觉到他们的回应，或激烈，或温柔，或悲伤，或无奈。然而，选择艺术专业却也不是那么水到渠成的事情——他几乎没有什么属于自己的优秀艺术作品，这对学习艺术的人而言可是致命的——他对他的作品就像他对自己一样，总觉得不够完美。然而他真正擅长的英国文学他早就放弃了，其他那些致人失败的、致学生遭受责罚的学科，在他眼里，它们全都违背了它们存在的初衷——它们是为了人才出现，也是人将它们创造，为什么人还要因它们受苦呢？于是他权衡再三，选择了能够将悖论变成不是悖论的艺术专业，再加上看到被毁坏的事物全都让他心痛，于是，没什么优秀作品的他自然走上了修复艺术品的道路——虽然别人总认为这来自于他的舅舅Gaius对他的影响。

　　至于他过去的人生经历，在他自己回忆起来都是迷迷糊糊地，但他知道，自己的所有决定都是依据不让自己留下遗憾的前提做的，只是，往往那些在当时看来疯狂的事情，最终还是随着体内激素代谢而黯淡模糊遥远。他不停地爱上，又不停地否认——就像他爱着水中的倒影，却不爱映出倒影的本体；或者说，他只爱某一个视角下的存在，却无法停止改变视角的脚步。

　　他就像一个持续醉酒状态的人——感性、情感丰富、冲动、自认为自己还很清醒。

　　Arthur说他已经神志不清了，但是，他过去二十八年就是这样度过的，他从没有清醒过——除了被审问和被关在储藏室里，以及断断续续的噩梦中。

　　从他被套上头套拖进秘密警察的车里的时候，他的一切感性和想象力全部消失了，那一刻他如此清醒地知道自己是被绑架了。接着是用枪顶着他的后背，逼迫他走过的审讯室的走廊，除了审讯室里的白炽灯溢出的光线，一片漆黑，他知道自己将任人宰割，除此外什么都想不起来。然后他被绑在椅子上，刺眼的白炽灯在黑暗的环境下直逼近他的眼睛，他什么都看不见，眼睛几乎要被刺瞎了，但他除了知道自己正遭受审问之外什么也不知道，什么也想不起来，他的大脑还从未这样过——除了判断自己的感觉和身处环境外，什么想法都没有。遭受毒打的时候他的大脑更空了，他只是知道自己已经陷入了那个黑暗的世界——那个他从小就逼迫自己去直视的那个世界——那时候还有Gwaine和他一起躲在柔软的堡垒后面，分享恐惧和战胜的信心，但是现在只有他一个人，甚至还没有台灯的开关。他知道除了神没有人能听见他的哭喊，在接受了神明也没有回应的现实之后，他就放弃了这毫无意义的消耗体力的事情。最后，他一声不吭，咬着牙，告诉自己，宁死也不能让这些以虐待他人为乐的混蛋们从他这里得到任何快感。

　　他从未如此清醒过，却感觉自己已经濒临崩溃，他清醒地思考着自己和自身处境，他意识到自己即将被那些黑暗中的利爪撕碎，而他根本无力抵抗只能任其发生。然后，他听见了Arthur的声音。他是一个会和茶杯说话的人，脑袋里多出凭空冒出的声音似乎也只是时间问题。在一开始，Arthur让他想起了小时候和Gwaine一起面对黑暗的时候，他似乎又看到了那些浅浅的梦的影子；当他触碰到他的时候，他感觉自己终于“正常”了，就像搁浅的鱼终于被放进水中——他的感觉又回来了，他的幻想也回来了。

　　接着，他喜欢上了他们的交谈，Arthur稀奇古怪的观点吸引着他，他终于发现世界上不是只有他一个人在胡思乱想，Arthur是个非常有趣的家伙，他甚至无法想象，如果是在两个多月之前，他会是一个多么有趣的，充满活力的人。他感觉得到，Arthur把他的安全和需求排在了Arthur自己的前面，这让他有些慌张，他完全不相信纯粹的利他主义者，除了家人之外，他想不到还有谁能这么做。他不知道Arthur究竟是出于正义感还是某种感情才这么做，但他知道，他喜欢这样的人。

　　他确实幻想着如果真的能和他相爱会是多么美好的事情，但他从来都想不出有人能持续忍受他超过十天。他就像是个持续醉酒的人，情绪波动大，想法多，说话直白，对有些事情敏感到神经质，总是自顾自地说着某些别人不感兴趣的东西，有时候甚至是他自己都无法忍受自己。虽然他想相信Arthur从来没有对他厌烦是由于他的包容，但他心底早就相信那是困住他的铁栏杆的作用。除了家人外，他还从没有和另一个人这么长时间地单独相处过。

　　真正使他沉沦的是Arthur绝不屈服的性格和勇气，每次想到Arthur他都能感受到那不屈的力量，那种力量感染着他，激励着他，也让他更加坚定——这是在小小的储藏间得到的、经过验证的结论。

　　他根本就不在乎他们之间的感情是怎么产生的，他们之间的联系到底是什么，他不知道Arthur Pendragon身上到底有哪一点能让他不去爱他？

　　Merlin想要表达的太多了，但是，他没办法表达出来，这不是个合适的时机，况且他也不知道该怎么表达，每次他感觉情绪激动引发了表达的欲望时，脑袋里就只有拥抱、亲吻、诗歌、还有旋转在头顶的星星。

　　为了转移注意力，Merlin在洗完他们的衣服后又擦掉了那双钢头靴，接着仔细研究着Arthur的手表。精美的东西总让他爱不释手，不由自主地去欣赏，更何况这是一块独特的手表，跟随他们经历过了如此漫长可怕的经历，虽然他的表面出现了一道裂缝，但还是有条不紊地运作着。要知道，这在沙漠里可是罕见的。

　　把钟表放在沙漠里就像是把冰雕放在太阳底下，用不了多久，它们井然有序的规则就会被彻底打乱。它说，时间嘛，只是某种思维模式而已。于是，它要么一天停个八九次，每次停上二十分钟；要么就神智错乱地飞走，有时它模棱两可地在两种模式间来回切换，不过它最后总是会停，就像统治者与人民，最后全都会通通死掉，绝对的必然，无可避免。他自己也由于这个原因，已经换过两块手表。至于这些长居此处的阿拉伯人，他们对待他的手表时，灵巧地挥舞棍棒的手就显得比他们写起字来还要笨拙，而读一次表所消耗的脑细胞可能比他们几个人加起来审问一整天所需的脑细胞还要多。他们几个人凑在一起认真地捧着那块小小的圆盘，颠过来倒过去，全神贯注，苦思冥想，结果还是读错！他们上发条时所用的力气可不比扯他头发的劲儿小，于是发条就断了，他当时产生了一个很荒唐的想法：金属制品居然比人的神经还要脆弱，那么为什么还要用那些东西来测试人的极限呢？

　　然而手中这只手表就像他们的主人一样顽强，传统的设计工艺，没有现代化的电子功能，没有特别突出的特点，如果摆在橱窗里肯定不会是非常显眼的位置，但是它同时又是那么独特，就像凝固的传奇，静静伫立的宝剑，超越了它本身所表达的时间本身。

　　“傻笑什么呢，小家伙？”Arthur坐到他的身边，手指又缠住了他的头发。

　　“一块独特的手表。”Merlin回过头微笑地看着他。

　　那双漂亮的眼睛又让他暂停了思绪，他回过神来说，“我相信没有裂痕之前它更好看一些。”

　　“所以，它更加独特了不是吗？”

　　Merlin帮他剪短了头发，虽然没有恢复典型的军人的寸头，不过起码可以容忍了。

　　他在已被洗净的衣服外套上从衣柜里找到的袍子——现在他们已经完全相信这是个避难所，因为除了男式的白色长袍和女式的黑色斗篷和面纱外，甚至还有假发和假胡子。战乱地区即使是外交大使都可能遇到不得不寻找特殊方式逃脱的危险，为自己做好最坏的打算肯定是明智的，不过作为专业人士来讲，Arthur在留言条里还提醒他记得备好至少一部卫星电话。

　　Merlin站在镜子前仔细检查了自己一遍，做了一些小调整。总之，他很同情那些一年四季都要顶着厚厚的大胡子的人，很感激他们能有这么好的运气。尽管他有一双蓝眼睛，但他还是希望别人当他只是一个在被战火蹂躏的首都街头穿行而过的当地人。“要一直向下看，或者就要眯着眼睛，”他小声地自言自语道，“必须要万分小心。”

　　过了几分钟，Arthur把尽可能搜集到的留在房间其他地方的头发和自己被剪掉的头发放在面盆里烧掉再冲进下水道后，走进了卧室。

　　Merlin借着旁边微弱的烛光，在镜子里看着站在他身后的Arthur。

　　他穿着从烘衣机上取下的衣服裤子，汗衫的面料贴在他线条明显的身上，高大强健，难以描述的性感。他接着套上飞行服和早就放在一边的伪装用的长袍，Merlin帮他戴上假发，让那一头深色的卷发盖住颈部，在额头前也凌乱地挂着——效仿他的金发剪短之前的模样，又贴上造型奇特的厚厚的假胡子，这让他看起来就像是个强壮的中东酋长。虽然Arthur认为糟糕透顶，但这形象能帮到他，即使Merlin没有帮他恢复到典型的军式寸头，他头发上的耀眼金色也会马上把他的身份昭告天下。

　　Merlin望着他，检查着自己给他准备的衣服，把他的飞行装和靴子藏的严丝合缝。同样规格的长袍套在自己身上宽大地令人无法忍受，但在Arthur身上似乎成了偷工减料的产品。

　　“走路的时候要尤其小心，”Merlin一边绕着他打量着，一边提醒道，“你飞行服上的所有拉链和口袋都可能露出来。”

　　Arthur怀疑博物馆的展品是不是也是这种感觉，虽然放在过去他不会喜欢，但是在Merlin面前他居然感觉一丝振奋，尤其他现在微微皱着眉头，表情专注，似乎在仔细思考着什么。“我让你想起某个阿拉伯人的雕塑了吗？”

　　Merlin摇摇头，“我希望你还是包上头巾，遮住你的脑袋。”他刚才已经翻遍了大脑里所有的存档，还是完全无法把任何作品套用到他的身上。

　　Arthur笑了一声，把手搭在他肩上，把他拉到自己身边。“没人会检查我的行头。我们会一直赶路直到抵达加拿大大使馆。我睡觉时你洗了我的飞行服，没有之前那股腐烂的味道了。我有跟你说过谢谢吗？”

　　“你说了。”Merlin呼了口气，仍是那么紧张害怕。

　　Arthur抱住他。“放松点，Merlin。”

　　“对不起，我只是太紧张了。昨晚我们很幸运。”

　　“我们还会有好运的，你可是我的幸运神，Merlin。现在外面和往常一样乱成一团。这些人忙着把对方炸回石器时代，没闲工夫管我们。我们真正要面临的挑战是不要被牵扯到交火中。”

　　Merlin振作起来，退后一步，坚定地冲他微笑。虽然他心里恨不得跑到地球的另一边找个洞穴，然后在那里躲进他安全的臂弯，直到这个世界变成一个和平的地方。“我们只要一出发，我就会没事了。等待总是最艰难的事情。”

　　Arthur冲他眨眨眼。“过几分钟我们就出发。”

　　“你有给主人留下字条吗？真的不需要留下我的住址和联系方式吗？”

　　Arthur点点头。“我塞到他的领带抽屉里了。”他冲一脸吃惊的Merlin咧嘴一笑，让他感到放松了一些。Arthur捧着他的脸，眼中流露出的柔情让他心跳不已。“你不需要留下任何个人信息，我会解决好一切的。相信我。”

　　“我相信你。你是我唯一相信的人。”Merlin不由自主地抱住他，尽管他跟自己承诺过要坚强，但他还是忍不住问：“Arthur，咱们会到那儿的，对吧？”

　　“不到不罢休。”Arthur咬牙说道。

　　Merlin有些畏缩，Arthur并不在意他这反应。他挽住他的肩膀，拿着那些他们换衣服时用过的蜡烛，轻轻把他推向前门的方向。

　　Merlin也不愿再逃避现实，走到客厅，他离开Arthur的手臂。“不管今晚发生什么，我希望你知道过去三周和你在一起的日子对我来说意味着一切。”

　　Arthur一言不发地向前走去，但当Merlin站在他前面抬起手时，他停了下来。“求你了，让我说完。我们离开之前我真的必须要说出来。”

　　Arthur的表情是如此难以捉摸，他点点头。他在距离Merlin两尺不到的地方，站着不动。

　　Merlin望着自己紧紧绞在一起的手指，深吸一口气，说道：“你对我来说意味着一切，Arthur。你的力量和勇气，更别提当我第一天被关进去时你给我的建议，你不知道那对我的帮助有多大。你非常温柔，耐心，总是在意我的需要，超过我所知道的一切存在。”直到现在他才能够看向他，Merlin抬起头，轻声说出真相。“我从来不做会让自己留下遗憾的事情，所以，我必须告诉你……”

　　Arthur抓住他的手臂猛然把他揽入怀中，一反平时的温柔。“我也爱你。”

　　Arthur吻了他，炽热的吻让Merlin觉得自己被宙斯的闪电击中。当Arthur松开他，他知道，不管接下来发生什么，他这一生都从未这样活过。

　　“我们回家吧，小家伙。”

　　Merlin眼睛湿润，带着微笑，点点头。

　　他们又一次面临着未知，但这不要紧，人生本就是未知，未来亦是如此。

　　他们手牵着手离开了这个小小的避风港，悄悄溜进这混沌的夜晚。

 

TBC

 

注释：

 

注1：但以理

但以理是《圣经》的一位先知。尼布甲尼撒造了一个大金像，让所有人跪拜。但是但以理的三个伙伴不从。尼布甲尼撒下令将但以理他的三个好朋友共同扔向这个比平时热七倍火炉，在扔之前，尼布甲尼撒说：事情到了这个地步，如果你想活命，就说我不再信仰我们的神，我信仰你们的神，但是但以理的三个好朋友不从，他们说：我们所事奉的上帝能交我们从烈火的窑中救出来。无奈之下，尼布甲尼撒下令将但以理他的三位好朋友打入火炉中。兵丁刚把他们扔进火炉中奇迹出现了，兵丁在火炉口附近全部烧死，而但以理的三个伙伴竟然在火炉内行走，这是一个非常怪的现象，而且在火炉里不是三个人而是四个人，这让尼布甲尼撒感到很困惑。然而，但以理三个伙伴他们毫发无损，没有任何烧伤的痕迹，通过了这个事件，让尼布甲尼撒不得不佩服但以理所信仰的神。于是，第二天，尼布甲尼撒宣布，但以理他们所信的神是真神，你们必须都要信。

 

注2：约拿

约拿先知被抛下海中时， 上帝安排一条大鱼吞了他，他在鱼腹中三日三夜（拿1：17）后来主耶稣引用约拿的经使历说明他在坟墓中三天三夜，且要从死里复活（马太福音12：40）。


	11. Chapter 11

\------------------- Chapter 11 -------------------

 

　　这是战争期间的夜晚。

警报。

　　那些睡不着的人，那些蜷缩在床上的病人，那些担忧前线的儿子的母亲们，那些流泪而目光暗淡因为家园被毁的孩子们，他们听到了第一声警报。

　　这一声还是那种沉沉的声音，像是从窒息的胸膛里发出的一声叹息。

　　又过去了一会儿时间，整个天空边布满了爆炸声。爆炸声从远处、从地平线的那一头传来，还真像是有条不紊不紧不慢！

　　炮声开始还在远处回荡，接着这声音就近了，每扇玻璃都随之震颤。

　　空袭警报无情地响着，悲鸣的女人和哭泣的孩子在爆炸中寻求庇护。

　　在居民区，大多数人都躲在散发着臭味的隐蔽地方，而有钱人则待在看门人那里，耳朵分辨着外面炸弹落地的破裂和爆炸声，神情专注，竖着身体，仿佛临近狩猎之夜时焦灼不安的动物。穷人并不比有钱人更害怕，他们没把自己的命看得那么重，但是他们更喜欢人云亦云，穷人和有钱人此时互相需要着，需要臂挽着臂，需要一起颤抖一起笑。

　　夜幕下的城市里，配备了便携式火箭筒的男人似乎遍布了每一个街角，沙袋将主要建筑遮没了一半。

　　尽管情况如此，Arthur和Merlin还是试图前进。

　　躲避巡逻的游击队时Arthur紧握着他的手。他担心一颗手榴弹或者火箭弹便会要了他们俩的命，但他知道，他们唯一的出路便是到加拿大大使馆寻求庇护，通往英国大使馆的路线更长，意味着更多的危险。

　　Arthur唯一担心的是会被撵走，因为黎明尚未到来，使馆的工作时间还没有到。如果真的如此，他不知道他们两人中是否能有一人挺过去。当地人很有可能会因为瞬息万变的政局和极度贫穷，而告发他们。

　　他们暂时躲在废弃的大楼里。黑暗中，他们紧紧握着彼此的手，等待巷战的停歇。

　　午夜过后，他们终于到达了加拿大大使馆的大门口。

　　他们能理解大院守卫的怀疑。Arthur表明了自己英国驻联合国空军军官的身份，在对方三番五次试图撵他们走时，Arthur拒绝离开。Merlin说只需要向英国大使馆拨通电话就可以证明情况，但守卫却无视他，这使得他情绪变得激动。有多少美国人和加拿大人都有着英国人的祖先，但现在却似乎存在比人种歧视还要严重还要根深蒂固的差别对待。

　　Arthur最后趁其中一个警卫再次忽视他们的时候抢夺了他的配枪，让另一个身着制服的守卫向安全长官报告。那位长官是个秃顶的中年男人，操着一口英国腔。那个男人看到他们时满眼惊讶。他立即让他们进入大院，匆匆忙忙带他们走进大使馆主楼。

　　“虽然你们俩都瘦了不少，但我还是能看出来，你们就是英国外交部和联合国发过来的照片上的人。”Olaf先生说得漫不经心，看来时不时有行踪不明的英国人或美国人会找上他的门。

　　“下落不明，不过并没有被遗忘。”Arthur满意地说道。大使馆的一楼杂乱不堪，走过荒凉的门厅时，Arthur将Merlin圈在怀中。现在，大使馆大院外的巷战仿佛低哑地提醒着，他们花了两个小时才在这个被战火摧残的城市里走了将近一英里。

　　Olaf对Arthur点了点头，他的表情放松了。“上校，我们收到了很多关于你们两人的消息，估计其他国家的大使馆也同样收到了。”他一边带他们到楼上的套间，一边解释道。推开套间的双扇门，Olaf站到一旁，让他们走进房间。“请放轻松，我去通知大使你们来了。只有亲自见到你们他才会相信你们还活着。”

　　他转向Merlin，匆匆一瞥，友好地笑了。“你们可以在卧室的衣橱里找到干净的衣服，洗漱用品在浴室里。需要什么尽管用。如果需要治疗，我们的工作人员中有一位医生。”

　　脱下伪装放在邻近的椅子上，Arthur只感到松了口气，至少能让Merlin呆在相对安全的大使馆。加拿大除了和美国的关系十分密切外，处于中立国的他们也和欧洲关系较为友好，他知道无数在战争期间踏足中东的美国人因加拿大的慷慨和机智而获救，他衷心希望他们对欧洲人也能分给一半的热情。

　　Arthur密切注意着Merlin，他担心他的精神状态，这令他暂时没有去想他们要如何才能在不惊动秘密警察和其他政府组织的前提下离开这个国家。

　　为了重获自由的逃亡令Merlin十分疲惫，他把袍子和头巾堆到Arthur放下的伪装服上，他的大脑还停留在刚刚目睹的爆炸、机枪疯狂的扫射、脚边被烧焦的尸体、以及不知道从哪里飞来的肉体的碎片。他强忍着不让自己尖叫或颤抖，他感到手指一直到肩膀都已经处于麻木状态，他的下巴、嘴唇和鼻子甚至到整张脸都在发麻。当Arthur走近时，他闪身躲开了，刚好看到了他眼中一闪而过的痛苦，他知道这是因为他拒绝了他，但是他不能再让Arthur为他痉挛的双手或者他的精神状况耗费精力了，他知道他们都已经疲惫到了极点。

　　Merlin漫无目的地环顾宽敞的起居室，稍作停顿，用手指划过橡木书桌。他的叹息清晰可闻，然后继续看向两个亚麻布沙发中间咖啡桌上的鲜花。

　　在Arthur看来，他脸色苍白得不像话，近乎到一种快要透明的地步，白到让人觉得似乎在这样的皮肤之下没有一滴血，仿佛一碰就碎。他的嘴巴紧闭着，呈现出一种凋谢的粉色，几乎接近淡紫色。衬衣的衣领遮住了他的颈部，却还是隐藏不了颈部嶙峋的瘦骨，他偶尔吞咽一下，随着喉结的滑动，他的颈部便会突突地跳个不停。只要听见窗户或者门口传来哪怕一星半点儿的声音，他就会浑身颤抖。

　　他的沉默令Arthur忧虑，从他的表情和身体的颤抖可以知道，他想起了他们在街上看到的暴行和在监狱里经历的暴力。Arthur怀疑他是否能够忘记所看到的和所经历的，虽然他不会让自己忘记，但是他告诉自己，随着时间的流逝，记忆会渐渐淡去。他祈祷自己是正确的，尤其是事关Merlin的时候。

　　Arthur更加仔细地看着他，一时失神，他知道这几周他已经瘦了不少，更加凸显了他单薄的身形、好看的骨架、漂亮的颧骨，以及那印着疲惫和无法散去的恐惧的下眼睑。他任由自己的眼神略过Merlin微微噘起的嘴唇、脖颈、肩膀、手腕。

　　尽管Arthur已经十分了解这个年轻人，他的内心深处依然突然涌起一种冲动，想要了解更多。他想知道他每个清晨的第一个念头，每个晚上在他怀里入睡前的最后一个想法。他也想有时间了解他性格的方方面面——是什么让他哭泣？是什么使他感到乏味？又是什么令他开心？甚至是那些自己过去毫无热情甚至认为枯燥乏味却能引发他的兴趣的艺术品。Arthur渴望他拥抱的治愈力量以及他们相处时的愉悦。最重要的是，他渴望Merlin在过去时常表达的爱。

　　Arthur用理智压下欲望，走近Merlin。他挡住了Merlin来来回回的走动，让他发现自己的存在。“放松，小家伙。我们已经在回家的路上了。”

　　Merlin抬起头看着他，脸色苍白，蓝色的眼睛流露着迷茫。他的手指抓住Arthur的臂膀，说话的声音有些颤抖。“他们真的能让我们离开这里吗？我们不能回到监狱去。如果我们被抓回去，一定会被处决的，甚至有可能更糟。”

　　Arthur立刻抱住了他。“如果加拿大人没法儿送我们离开，我们再想别的办法。我保证。”

　　Merlin把脸靠近他宽阔的肩膀和强壮的脖颈，手臂环住他的腰。“我不想这样脆弱，但是我真的已经受不了了，我觉得我已经快要把肺都叫出来了，而且我控制不住颤抖。”

　　“你把恐惧藏在心里太久了，最终是要爆发出来的。你这只是今晚我们经历这一切的正常反应，不用担心，Merlin，我们会一起挺过去的，我保证。叫出来、哭出来或者踢踢什么东西发泄出来吧。不论你需要如何发泄，都发泄出来吧。我会一直在这里陪着你，我不会离你而去的。”

　　泪水打湿了他的脖子和肩膀。Arthur抱着他，用尽温柔和爱安慰着他。

　　Arthur听到了脚步声，但他并没有放开Merlin。他抬起头，看到了大使馆的高级安全官员。那名官员停在了门口，看到了房间里的一幕时面露同情。

　　“你们很幸运，”他轻轻地说道，“每周给我们运送补给的飞机将在明早到达，我的人会想办法让你们俩在不被任何人发现的情况下搭上飞机的。大使Godwyn等会儿会来见你们。”Arthur对他点了点头，然后他便关上了门。

　　又剩他们俩独处了。Arthur把Merlin带到沙发前，拉着他坐下，让他靠在自己坚实的胸前。

　　“……但是真的，太过分了！这个世界实在太不幸了。”Merlin的眼中蓄满泪水，在他的怀抱中断断续续地哭喊叫嚷，或是低声嘟囔着，声音时大时小，他瘦弱的身体僵硬冰冷，即便他们紧紧拥抱着，他的身体在沙发上近乎蜷作一团也没什么用，沙漠里冬天夜晚的寒气已经侵入了他的骨头的关节里。“每一天我都告诉自己，会过去的，会回家的，这一切会结束的。但每天天黑的时候我都想大喊，不，没有，还没有结束。不！我已经再也不想相信了，我再也不想希望了，我应该相信这一切会延续下去，一直延续下去……连春天都不愿意来……在春天也许还没有来的时候也许我就会死了，我的父母，Gwaine和Freya会在屏幕上看到我被斩首或者枪决的视频，我的妈妈一定会晕过去的，我的妹妹肯定会留下一辈子的噩梦。或者他们根本就不知道我已经死了，我妹妹还等着我回家过圣诞节。如果是要让我死于一场交通意外，我没有什么遗憾，我能做的事情我全都已经做了，但是被这些愚蠢的混蛋们弄死……凭什么要让我遭受这种折磨？凭什么要让这种家伙们活在世上？凭什么冬天非要这么寒冷？地面又硬又冷，就像赤脚走在冰面上一样，随时都有冰面开裂掉下去淹死的可能……”突然，他直起身，眼睛盯着一片漆黑的窗户，浑身紧绷，细细听着，沙漠的风在窗外尖叫恐吓着他，刮地窗户哐哐作响，在这张满是泪水和痛苦的脸上，掠过一种呆滞的，难以置信的表情，声音再度低沉，“那是什么样的风？什么样的声音？我从没杀过人，为什么那些该死的鬼魂要在我的身边咆哮？风停了吗？”他停了下来，风依然在刮，但他已经听不见了。他注视着窗户眨眨眼睛，感觉喉咙有些痛，他终于把眼睛从窗户挪开，把脸埋在Arthur的怀里，闭着眼睛，轻声说，尽管声音带着颤抖，“我们没有被风卷走，Arthur。”

　　“我永远也不会习惯那些人们相互施加的暴力，”最后，Merlin一边擦眼泪鼻涕一边说道，“你看到刚才在街道上那些可怜的孩子们了吗？他们小小的脸上刻着深深恐惧，他们……”他再也说不下去了。

　　Merlin充满痛苦的声音使他更加心疼。Arthur把下巴放在他的头顶，缓缓地上下抚摸着他的手臂，想要安慰他。知道他还想说些什么，他静静地等着。

　　“我很震惊，我们居然能够逃到这里。”

　　Arthur知道，在过去的二十四个小时里，他自己的焦虑都快把他活生生吞噬了。和Merlin一样，他很惊喜他们的好运还没耗完。

　　至于他们亲眼所见的暴力和亲身经历的残酷，作为一个军人，他并不感到惊讶。善恶并存，无法言喻的非人道行为每天都在全世界各个角落上演。

　　“Arthur？”

　　Arthur低头看向他抬起的脸：睁大双眼，睫毛上还挂着泪水，脸色苍白得吓人，他就这样看着他。两秒后，他忽略了理智微弱的警告，低下头，覆上了他的嘴唇。他的情绪如一辆飞驰的赛车冲出轨道，从他的身体里呼啸而出，他索取着他的吻，不留一点儿余地。

　　Merlin靠近他的怀中，太过渴求于他，他无法不用同样热烈的感情回应他。从喉咙溢出一声叹息，面对他诱惑的猛攻，Merlin彻底放弃了抵抗，在他大力的拥抱中找到舒适的位置。亲吻点燃了他们对彼此的渴望，令他们气喘吁吁，让他们回归颤动的神经末梢和最基本的本能，短暂地遗忘了那些焦虑与煎熬。

　　几分钟后，有力的敲门声想起。躲在Arthur高大的身躯前，Merlin打了个颤，松懈下去。Arthur仍抱着他，让他们都能稍稍振作来面对意料之外的观众。

　　很不情愿地，他们彼此分开了。Merlin对着Arthur微笑了一下，但笑得很勉强。虽然他的身体依然充满欲望，但是Arthur并没有感到难堪。这一刻，他并不关心别人怎么想他。他唯一的想法就是，带Merlin安全地离开中东。

　　他不情愿地站起来，穿过房间来到门前，打开房门，那里站着一位六十多岁的男人，他的形象和气质都不错。Arthur站到一边，让他走近房间。

　　“Pendragon上校、Emrys先生，欢迎来到加拿大的领土。抱歉碍于这栋建筑，我们的领土十分有限。我是大使Godwyn，”男人说道，在进入套间的起居室时与Arthur握了握手，“首先，请允许我向两位承诺，在这里你们是安全的。不得不说，见到你们还活着而且身体状况还不错，我真的松了口气。最近我们才听说你们俩被关在同一个监狱。”

　　“大使先生，您的消息很灵通。”Arthur在默不做声的Merlin身边坐下。重新握住他的手，发现他已不再颤抖，他松了口气。“非常感谢您的款待。”

　　大使头发灰白，拿着烟斗，身着丝绸睡袍，套着宽松便服外套，脚上穿着皮拖鞋。眼见大使在对面的沙发坐下，Arthur才继续开口，说道：“您的安全官员提到过信息量很大。”

　　大使点了点头。“一切都很安全，我能向你保证。我们一经确认你和Emrys先生生还，就立即通知了英国外交部和联合国。过去几周我们同他们联系很密切。”

　　年长的男人身子前倾，在水晶烟灰缸上敲了敲烟斗。“当然，我们知道你上一个任务，上校。整个欧洲、加拿大、和美国的媒体都报道了你的故事，特别是勘察任务，一直以来都是符合联合国停火协议的。不过，直到Emrys先生被关押到你所在的监狱，我们的一个可靠情报员才确定并向我们报告了你的精确位置。”

　　“我们都不知道是否有人知道我们在哪里。”Merlin说道。他突然想到了什么，于是便说了出来，“一个在监狱厨房工作的老人前几天给了我两个橙子。”

　　他对着Merlin露出了慈祥地微笑。“是外交手段，但恕我无法透露他们的姓名，这样才能保证他们的安全。他们告诉我们Pendragon上校还活着，尽管还是拒绝了我们代表联合国同事去探视你，就跟平常一样。我们定期向联合国和英国有关部门提供这些有限的消息，但由于无法了解你的身体状况，上校，我们十分担忧也十分被动。”

　　“他们本可以立刻处决了我，”Arthur抱起双臂直截了当地说，“不过幸运的是，他们觉得我是个消遣的工具，可以让他们娱乐娱乐。”

　　大使很清楚他的意思，不过深谙世故的他并没有做出任何评价，他把注意力转到Merlin身上。“而你，Emrys先生，几乎是立即就失踪了。首先是当地为红十字会工作的医生，他说你没能赴晚饭的约，然后是欧洲和美国的儿童救助会组织，你的家人和英国外交部，还有自你失踪起就力图通过红十字会找到你的联合国代表。我们花了好几天，买通了几个人，才知道原来你是因为证件不齐全而被秘密警察拘捕了。我们猜测你一定是遇到了抢劫，然后想要逃到安全的地方。很不幸的是，我们也没能获准与你面对面会见。”

　　Merlin点了点头。“情况基本上就是这样。Godwyn大使，很明显地，您一直在努力帮助我们。所以请不要道歉。知道有人想尽办法了解我们的情况很令人宽慰。”

　　“嗯，你们现在已经离开那个可怕的地方了，”他站起来，用手掌摩挲着烟斗，“亲爱的二位，你们一定累极了。”

　　“我们确实很累，”Merlin承认道，“不过，我们撑得住。”

　　大使绕着隔在他和Arthur、Merlin中间的长咖啡矮桌走动，他们俩也站了起来。

　　“鉴于秘密警察很少会释放犯人，当然排除犯人死亡的情况，我只能猜测你们是自己逃出来的。如果不介意的话可以告诉我你们是怎么办到的吗？或者你们想等着和自己国家的人说？”

　　Arthur露出微笑，那是一种从摇摆的命运中挺过来的人才会有的满足的笑容。“先生，那不过是命运安排的一个意外。二十四小时前，有人在火箭炮袭击中炸毁了牢房的墙。我们逃了出来，然后一直奔逃到现在。”

　　Godwyn大使歪着头想象了一下当时的情况。Arthur最后的表情好像在说，如果他们被抓回去了，那么一定面临行刑队，或者是Al-J电视直播的当众斩首。

　　“太惊人了！正如我所说，我们一直尝试通过外交渠道营救你们。我恐怕冲到监狱去并不是选项之一，不过有迹象表明，或者说在我看来有点不正当的迹象表明，一个英国的秘密军事行动小队正准备救你出来，上校。”

　　Arthur点了点头。他曾祈祷会有这样一场营救他的行动。虽然行动并没有发生，他还是对自己没有被放弃或遗忘这一点感到很感激。

　　“那么我们的家人呢？”Merlin有些急切地问道，“我们能跟他们报平安吗？”

　　“最好不要，年轻人，至少现在不是时候。不论我们的沟通系统如何安全，总是会有走漏风声的风险。一旦消息泄露，可能会连累我们的工作人员，而你们也很可能要长久滞留在大使馆了。在头脑更为冷静清醒的人主导政府，把现在的这位独裁者赶下台之前，整个国家都充斥着一种敌对的受困心态。于你们而言，无限期地困在这里没有好处。”

　　Arthur握紧Merlin的手，转头看向他。“小家伙，耐心点。”

　　在这整个晚上，Merlin第一次笑了。他发现对自由的渴望竟一时间令自己忘记所处的境况。

　　“英国外交部和军方会负责通知你们的家人，”大使继续说道，“我的人会专心想办法让你们能尽早离开这个国家，很可能是明天早上，只要我们的安全官Olaf先生能有办法。他曾与英国情报机构共事，所以你们大概可以想象到在面对诸如这次的情况时，他能有哪些秘密的妙招。”

　　靠着Arthur，Merlin忍不住打了个哈欠。看到他显而易见的疲倦，大使面露同情之色。

　　“休息一会儿吧，Emrys先生？我的一个助手很快就会过来，带些吃的给你们，因为我很肯定你们在最近几周肯定都没能好好吃饭。”他用空着的手比划着，解释道：“这是一个有两间卧室的套间，每个卧室都有独立的卫生间。如果需要治疗，我们这边有一位医生和一位护士，至于衣物清洗，在你们休息的时候也会有人负责的。”

　　“Godwyn大使，谢谢您，谢谢您为我们做的一切。”Merlin向前一步。“我只是需要好好泡个澡，然后睡一觉。恐怕躲子弹带来的压力已经让我筋疲力尽了。”

　　“当然没问题，年轻人。”他握住了Merlin伸出的手，轻轻拍了拍他的手，他的动作体现了老派的礼教。“很显然你非常勇敢，这么年轻，从未接受过任何训练，却通过了如此的考验。如果你是我的儿子，我一定会非常、非常地以你为荣。”

　　Merlin的耳朵尖开始变红了，想着自己拥有的所有勇气都来源于Arthur。他看了一眼那个占据了他心灵和思想的男人。

　　大使转向Arthur。“上校，在你去休息以前，我想跟你单独聊两句。英国外交部要求某些验证信息，我想你已经知道了。在那之后，你的时间就是自己的了，直到明早Olaf先生为你们打点好一切。”

　　“当然没问题，先生。”Arthur抱了抱Merlin，轻声承诺道，“我很快就回来。”

　　Merlin点点头，离开前对大使报以微笑，然后走进了他的房间。他关上了背后的门，然后靠在门上。环视设施完备的房间，他不禁拿自己最近呆过的肮脏牢房与之对比。Merlin打了个冷颤，靠着房间门，缓缓滑坐在地毯上，抱着膝盖，努力让自己相信这不是幻觉，他已经逃离了那个鬼地方。

　　他数了十几遍窗帘的褶皱数，确定没有任何差错，他没有陷入幻觉，半个小时后，才站起来走向浴室。

　　和大使和大使馆安全官员谈完之后，Arthur发现Merlin已经，已经在床上睡着了。他站在床尾，一脸平静地看着他，心脏跳动地很不规律。Merlin仍蜷缩成一团，在床上一边的角落里。Arthur不禁怀疑到底是这三周的牢狱生活让他养成了这个习惯，还是说他一直如此？虽然他对于Merlin终于有了一个相对安全的环境感到欣慰，但他仍感觉胸口发堵。

　　Arthur俯下身子，手指划过他的脸颊。Merlin动了动，但是并没有醒过来。当Arthur在他的额头落下轻吻时，他咕哝着低声叫了他的名字。Arthur并没有在他身旁躺下，强迫自己离开他的床和他的诱惑。

　　Arthur知道他需要睡觉，同时也对他们的未来感到深深地担忧。Arthur又在原地站了会儿，突然转过身去，走进另一间卧室。

　　他脱掉衣服，走到热水淋浴喷出的细细水柱下，凝固了一般静静地一动不动地站在那儿，直到全身肌肉开始放松。而且，他一直在一遍又一遍地告诫自己，他们俩都需要时间好好想清楚，需要时间去确认，等他们回到各自的生活中后是否真的想要在一起。

　　把满是泥土的衣服放在卧室门外，Arthur发现了Merlin给他留的床头灯。

　　Arthur静静地盯着从他门缝中泄出的橙色光芒，足足站了一刻钟时间。

　　最终，Arthur还是躺在了他身旁。他把Merlin拉进怀里，拉过被子盖上。

　　Arthur抱着他，茫然地听着远处的空袭警报声，努力不去想他们重获自由之旅的下一步。如果成功了，那么旅途将以他们的分别而画上句号。他已经决定了。

　　Merlin在听到有人敲响卧室的门时猛地醒了过来。Arthur的胳膊置于他的腰腹之上，紧紧地、保护一般地环着他。片刻之后，Arthur抬起头发凌乱的脑袋，茫然地看着Merlin。

　　“有人在门口。”Merlin轻声说道。

　　Arthur咕哝着发了两句牢骚，逼着自己下了床。他穿着睡袍走过房间，一边打哈欠一边打开了门。Merlin仍躺在床上，静静听着。

　　“你们有一个半小时的时间穿好衣服以及吃早饭，”Olaf告诉Arthur，“加拿大要求的离开这个国家需要的旅行文件已经帮你们准备好了。通读文件，把标记的部分背下来。大使馆的理发师会帮你修剪头发，上校。在另一间卧室的衣橱里，有一些假发可以给Emrys先生使用。让他选一个红褐色的假发，这样才跟他的文件相符。”

　　“然后我们正大光明地走？”Arthur从安全官手上接过一叠纸，问道。

　　Olaf点了点头，“越不隐蔽越好，所以，就这么正大光明地逃走。那样的话，机场守卫、安全警察和移民官员不太会怀疑你们。有问题吗？”

　　“没问题，我们会准备好的。”

　　Merlin看到两个人握了握手。他在想他们是否还会再次见到Olaf先生，但他对此十分怀疑。他感觉Olaf先生是那种更愿意保留神秘感的人。

　　Arthur关上门，转过身面对Merlin。此时他已经从床上坐起来，靠在床头上。他低头瞥向手上那叠资料的第一页。“今天好像是要伪装成从曼尼托巴来的August Graf，有谁会叫这种名字？。”

　　“只要能让我们回家，让我装成魔术师礼帽里跳出来的兔子都没问题。”Merlin的开心是显而易见的。他把被单拉回去，挪到床的另一边。

　　动作很快，他露出了修长的双腿。他盯着这双腿，这腿令他浮想联翩。他花了很大力气才重新把注意力放回到手上的资料上。Merlin匆匆地抱了一下Arthur，然后转身进入浴室冲凉。

　　Arthur先是刮了胡子，然后理发师花了五分钟给他把头发又剪短了一些，仍不是那种典型的军式寸头，不过Merlin似乎对这个发型很满意。Arthur去冲澡的时候理发师也给Merlin剪短了头发，并帮他把头发塞到网套里，最后戴上红褐色的假发。他们俩都很安静：Merlin穿上简单的浅蓝色细条纹衬衫，灰色外套，牛仔裤，另一双黑色的运动鞋；Arthur则穿了经典款的西装，配上笔挺的白衬衫和深色领带，脚上是一双擦得可以当镜子的黑色礼服皮鞋。

　　Arthur把飞行服和皮靴收在了小旅行箱双层底下面，小旅行箱是在衣橱里找到的。在拉上拉链之前，他又放了洗漱用品和其他杂七杂八的东西，包括一些他们在大使馆时用过的一些便服。

　　走进起居室时，早餐已经准备好了，放在保温锅里，就在把套间的厨房和餐桌隔开的吧台之上。Merlin勉强吃了一点，不过在他研读Olaf先生准备的资料时还是喝了一杯橙汁，并吃了一小碗热的谷物。吃固体食物或者吃得稍微多一点都会让他胃痛，只有燕麦片和果汁能够拯救他。

　　Arthur像死刑犯吃最后一餐一样吃了很多，同时他也浏览了资料里自己的那部分。他感觉他还需要些时间才能相信他可以回归到规律的饮食了。他想，这就是被关押好几个月、不知道自己是否还能重获自由或者再好好吃一顿留下的后遗症之一吧。

　　“准备好了吗？”过了一会儿，他们站在套房门口时Arthur问道。

　　Merlin脸色苍白，但他直起脊背与他对视。“是的。”

　　Arthur看他有点滑稽的样子笑了出声，接着狠狠吻了他的嘴唇。“我们会办到的，Merlin。”

　　Merlin点点头，勉强的微笑一闪而过。“我永远相信你，Arthur. ”

　　Arthur拉开门，环住他的肩膀，带他走进走廊。穿过走廊，他们下楼来到大使馆大楼的中央接待大厅。他们都知道，从加拿大大使馆出发会将他们再次置于险境。

　　他们的行李被放入大使馆车队中的一辆高级装甲轿车的后备箱，他们同两位加拿大的外交官一同离开了大使馆。他们一副不慌不忙的样子，与另外两名乘客交谈着，任何人看到了都只会觉得他们只是来拜访了加拿大的外交官和实习生，没有什么好隐瞒的。简单地说，是否能成功逃离这个国家与他们虚张声势的能力挂钩，展示人生演技的时刻到了。如果失败了，那么迎接他们的将是行刑队或者全球电视播出的斩首。

　　Olaf的武装守卫队中的两位成员分别是这辆车的驾驶员和手持猎枪的副驾，他们紧紧盯着拥挤的道路。在他们前方开道的车辆和后方殿后的大使馆车辆上也配备了安全人员。在出城的路上，这两位高度警觉的硬汉都没有说话。

　　临行前，大使与Arthur握了握手，又接受了Merlin感激的拥抱，然后祝他们一路顺风。按照大使的建议，他们俩伪装成了中层外交官和实习人员。在去机场的一路上，Arthur一直紧握着Merlin的手。

　　进入纷乱的机场，他们又开始了角色扮演。在各种车辆和文件检查点遇到武装士兵时，他们与同车的外交官交谈。最后，终于在将近一个小时后到达了国际货运航班候机楼。那里十分嘈杂拥挤，到处都是各种国籍的人，他们仿佛都是一副立马就能跟别人聊天的样子。Merlin硬着头皮效仿Gwaine会客时的一举一动，当他转过头看Arthur的时候，感觉到他就像是早就习惯了这种政治家之间的客套。

　　四十五分钟后，Merlin勉强能够控制住自己的震惊，因为他们居然用假文件和装成加拿大外交官和实习生的演技骗过了机场工作人员。在飞机货仓背后有成排的金属椅子，Merlin坐到椅子上，扣上安全带，终于放下心来地叹了一口气。

　　几分钟后，Arthur来到了他的身边，快速系好了安全带。飞机开始向跑道移动时，他感到他向后靠着座位。Merlin盯着他看，发现了他脸上严肃的表情，感到他仍然一阵一阵散发着紧张的情绪。Merlin并没有问他，他察觉到，可能是因为对于他来说，只有等飞机越过这个该死的国家边境线之后才有真正的自由。

　　在飞机飞往一个以色列的军事基地的一路上，Arthur都没有跟Merlin说一句话。Merlin告诉自己，这是因为货机引擎轰鸣的声音太吵了。后来，他们换乘一家美国军机飞往德国，Merlin试着跟Arthur交谈，但他摇了摇头，还是没有回应他。

　　飞机起飞，攀升到巡航高度开始水平飞行时，Merlin感到一股恐惧由心底而生。没有跟Merlin说一声，Arthur就解开安全带并离开了座位。他去了驾驶舱，和飞行员们呆在一起，把他留给一个士兵照顾。士兵为他送上了很多咖啡和零食，还有一条温暖的毯子。

　　Merlin感到很受伤，又很不知所措，他不知道Arthur为什么会离开他。那种受伤和不知所措的感觉在长途飞行期间愈加深重。他感觉自己就像是被遗弃的无家可归的小动物，但他不能让自己认为他现在已经失去了对回家的强烈的渴望，所以他更愿意让他认为自己现在就像汹涌海面上的一块浮木。哪怕是准备在德国降落时Arthur回到了座位，也一直没有跟他说话。

　　他无声地护送Merlin换乘直升飞机，接下来是一段十五分钟的航程，他们将从马汉空军基地飞往伦敦的英国医院。直升机的飞行员是个魁梧的空军中士，眼神善良但举止有些粗暴。从他那里Merlin得知，对于大多数在中东被关押或拘禁过的英国市民、军人或平民之类的人来说，那个医院是周转回英国的第一站。

　　直升飞机降落时，Arthur转过头，Merlin看着他。“小家伙，小心点。我会……我回头再跟你碰面。”Arthur渴求一般的视线扫过他的脸，就像是要记住每一个特征，就像是他再也不会见到他。

　　现在，Merlin更加警觉了，他准备起身离开他时，他抓住了他的手臂。“你在干什么？”

　　Arthur犹豫了一下，然后蹲在他面前。他握住Merlin的手，在他试图挣脱时握得更紧了些。“做对你来说最好的事，Merlin。”

　　“离开大使馆之后你就没有跟我说过一句话，这也是对我来说最好的吗？”

　　Arthur退缩了。然后，他点了点头。

　　Arthur脸上的表情是如此的黯淡，Merlin已经快哭了。“Arthur，我不明白发生了什么，而且很显然你不想告诉我。你让本不可能发生的情况变得更糟糕，而我却不知道这是为什么。等你的脑子恢复运转之后，你必须要跟我解释。”Merlin突然停了下来，太多的情绪让他无法继续说下去。

　　Arthur用他早已熟悉的手托起他的下巴，大拇指摩挲着他的下嘴唇。他漂亮的蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水。Arthur绷紧了下巴，嘟哝了一句难听的话，移开了手，站了起来。在几分钟内第二次离开了他。

　　太过于震惊而无法移动分毫，Merlin看着他下了直升机，停下来，对着近处旗杆上飘扬与微风中的英国国旗敬了个礼，然后与等在附近的空军军官们打招呼。

　　Arthur离他而去时，他本能地追了过去。Merlin看到他僵了一下，停下了脚步。他屏住呼吸，祈祷他会转过身来回到他身边。但Arthur重新架起大长腿，迈开大步离去。他脊背僵硬，双手握拳放在身体两边，离他越来越远。然后，他便消失在视线中。

　　Merlin的手落到膝头。他猛地吸了口气，努力使自己恢复平稳。

　　直到旅程结束，皱着眉头的机长替他解开安全带，温柔地扶他站起来，然后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“小伙子，会没事的。”

　　他对上了年长军人充满同情的目光，而他自己的眼神还是透露着他的震惊。“我想不会的。”

　　绝望如同巨石一般压在他的心头。Merlin想要尖叫到喊哑嗓子，然后再猛地打上几拳。但他都没有做。相反地，他集中精力，鼓起了骄傲，然后在机长的帮助下跳下了直升机。

　　等待他的是一队医疗小组。一位年长的医生让他坐到轮椅上，尽管他多次表示自己完全可以自己行走。男人用轮椅推着他进入医疗设施，周围的人都在不停地说着他的苦难经历。

　　一位内科医师告诉他，在他离开医院重新启程回家之前，会接受身体上和心理上的检查。没有人提到驻联合国部队的英国皇家空军上校Arthur Pendragon。

　　在度过的每一个完全不真实的时刻，Merlin都在努力理解为什么Arthur离他而去了。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

\------------------- Chapter 12 -------------------

 

　　尽管在这疲惫的一天里经历了长途旅行、体检、和心理医生交谈以及和父母、Gwaine、Freya的长时间通话，Merlin仍然无法入睡。他蜷成一团靠着柔软的枕头，用被子把自己裹得严严实实地，仍睁大眼睛，望向一片昏暗中。

　　Gwaine早就安排好了休假计划，处理完公务后，现在已经在路上了。他已经和他们临时闯入住宅的主人英国大使Bayard联系过了，对方表示很高兴能帮助到他们，不需要在意。

　　自由厅是医院为刚被释放、准备回国的英国人保留的区域，这里的宁静和Merlin已经开始习惯的监禁期间的暴力吵闹比起来，反而显得振聋发聩。

　　独自呆在私人病房让Merlin感到焦虑。他脑袋里一直都是Arthur，这令他感到既可悲又愤怒，他为什么要非让自己在已经重获自由的此时硬要想起Arthur显而易见的变心呢？他这一次可真的是愚蠢至极了！

　　Merlin告诉自己，现在能够自由、能够重新开始自己的生活，已经是奇迹了，他应该感到高兴，就像自己是有幸走进诺亚方舟的幸运儿，在洪水退后终于回到了陆地上。

　　但他知道，自我欺骗对他向来都没什么意义。这远不够好，他自己心知肚明。

　　心中的愤怒、烦躁、困惑在这一天里随时间慢慢加深，他在心碎中不断地质疑着自己的直觉，不断地怀疑自己到底是哪里又出了什么问题。这让他现在完全变成了一种在一块木头或者一触即发的炸药桶之间来回切换的状态。

　　这些年里他原本已经彻底放弃了和人类发展实质的感情，他很小的时候就明白了，每一个人都是独立的个体，所有人都会不可避免地陷入孤独，与其等待别人拯救，不如尽早学会自救。他也已经见过了太多人面兽心的家伙们，他一直相信他是坚强的，他可以应付好一切，他总告诉Gwaine，他早就是成年人了，心理承受能力不比他差。每一次，不论是他先退出还是别人先受不了他，他都可以冷静下来，他可不是那种没了什么人就会活不下去的类型，他不允许任何人主宰他的感情他的人生。

　　最后这一切已经演变成了一种完全自我的行为，喜欢或者不喜欢，都是他自己的事情，他不会因为别人对他的爱而去爱对方，他懂得区分感动和心动的区别，而他对于自己心动的对象，既不期待也不需要回应，他也不会希望别人搞混感动和心动，或者只是因为寂寞，况且他什么也给不了，尤其是关于未来和信任。无论是屏幕或者周围社会，谁能保证天长地久？从古希腊就一直延续着残忍的悲剧，而法国人居然还把悲剧称为浪漫！任一个人撕心裂肺一场，看他还敢不敢说悲剧是浪漫！况且，爱和所谓的浪漫，人们真正想要的到底是哪一个？

　　Gwaine认为，他是恐惧受伤，所以压根儿拒绝信任拒绝付出拒绝去爱。但Merlin认为，就比例而言，真爱的数量远小于错误的数量，有谁能够保证另一个人完完全全表里如一？况且他又不是真的什么也不去爱，他的爱明明有那么多！他一直坚信，只有在一个人遇到最坏的情况才能确定这个人的品质，但是——

　　他怎么会看错Arthur？

　　Merlin仍缩在床上，在黑暗中睁着眼睛，盯着透过窗帘洒进房间的月光，不断地想着到底发生了什么。

　　怎么会这样？他不明白，Arthur怎么能说爱他之后还那样置他于不顾。他们一起经历了那么多事情，他怎么能就这样离开他，居然连头也不回？他双手握拳，挣扎着不让自己像一只受伤的动物那样恸哭哀嚎。

　　为什么？谁能告诉我为什么？

　　他知道自己的两只手臂又开始发麻了，他抱紧自己，试图用腋下的体温缓解双手的痉挛。枕头湿了一大片，但他没有办法伸手去拿放在床头的纸巾。

　　他怀疑世界末日都不会让他掉这么多眼泪。

　　他今天已经注视着自己的双手足够长的时间，他已经清楚地看到了自己的指甲仿佛有一种即将脱落的趋势，甲床和指甲缝周围的皮肤以及和指甲裂开了，指甲盖呈现出一种阴森森的青紫色，接着他的耳边就想起了贝多芬的命运交响曲。现在，他的指甲就让他想起了不幸的贝多芬，他怀疑自己没有那么那份毅力。

　　他深吸一口气，努力让自己平静下来，按了床边控制板上的按钮，床背后墙上的灯投下昏暗的光，他一阵畏缩，努力让自己相信这不是幻觉。他举起手揉着自己太阳穴旁不太舒适的位置，疼痛减轻了一些，他决定走到大厅另一边的护士站要一些阿司匹林。

　　他坐了起来，拿开被子挪到床边，这时他的房门突然被打开，他呆住了。

　　Arthur站在门口。

　　他的突然出现让Merlin感到震惊，他的心脏剧烈跳动着像电钻一样。不过Merlin已经麻木了十几个小时的脸还能够让他保持镇静，他只是坐在床边，用难以置信的目光看着他。

　　Arthur走了进来，依然保持着他谨慎的习惯，锁上门，向他走去。在走到离他不到一尺的地方停下了。

　　Arthur急切的表情写着他对他的关心。“你感觉怎么样？”漫长的三分钟的默默注视后，他终于问道。

　　Merlin的怒火被点燃了，声音里透着愤怒，他讽刺地说道：“很好！不能更好了，上校。但你又何必再为我费心？所以，你现在可以走了。”

　　他叹了口气，“我知道，无论如何，你也不是一个让人费心的人。”

　　Merlin从他的声音里听得出他的疲惫，这让他很难受，但他的自尊心还是刻薄地回答道：“那你想要什么？”

　　“你。”

　　Merlin惊讶地眨了眨眼。“为什么？”

　　“我需要你。”

　　“我今天也很需要你，”Merlin声音哽咽着说道：“但你一个字也没说就离开了我。”

　　“我知道。”

　　当Merlin听出这句话里的无奈和郁闷时，他的怒火就一声不吭地没了影子。“为什么？”他没法控制自己声音的颤抖，但他追问着：“为什么，Arthur？”

　　“所有这些事……”Arthur停了下来，看了他一眼，又垂下了眼睛，“以后的事……”他叹口气，摇摇头，没有办法继续说下去。

　　Merlin突然感到一种意外的宁静，他也不知道为什么。“因为这自由太突如其来了，对吗？”

　　Arthur点点头。

　　Merlin渴望了解他的想法，尝试让自己假设自己被多关了三个月，但这只能让他更加紧张，无法思考。“是因为这样的现实让你觉得无法承受吗？”

　　Arthur深呼一口气，肩膀也随之起伏。“差不多是这样。”是的，Merlin的洞察力，总能直击他的心脏。

　　“所以你很纠结发生了的事，你想要妥协。”Merlin用温柔的口吻清楚地说着自己的推论，“这就是你离开的原因？这就是你不和我谈的原因？”

　　“是原因之一。”Arthur承认道，声音低沉。

　　Merlin的心中燃起了希望。别那么傻，他脑袋里一个小小的声音说道。“我们都会好起来的，Arthur。但我们得对自己有耐心，也要对彼此有耐心。我们可以……分享我们曾经……”

　　Arthur仍低垂着眼睛，打断道：“我仍然需要你。”

　　Arthur的坦白几乎让他感到心跳骤停。

　　Merlin深吸一口气，伸出手紧紧抓住他的手，把他拉到身边。他的感情太过强烈、混乱又疯狂，但他什么也说不出来，难道要让他像只等待许久终于见到主人的小狗，拼命摇着尾巴，扑进他怀里，兴奋地又叫又舔吗？他可不做这种事情。

　　“我永远都需要你，Merlin。永远都会。”Arthur坦白着，带着声音中的温柔和熟悉的粗犷。

　　Merlin望着他。

　　Arthur松开一只手，捧着他的脸。

　　Merlin握住他的手指，转过头，吻着他的掌心。

　　“原谅我了吗？”Arthur低声问道，声线带着微微的颤抖。

　　Merlin久久屏住呼吸。然后，点点头。Arthur捧着他脸颊的手颤抖着，他仅剩的委屈和抗拒也都消失了。

　　他急切地渴望着他，就像他也需要着他那样。

　　把握现在。没什么比这更重要了，Merlin告诉自己。把握现在。从来都不做让自己后悔或者留下遗憾的事情，这可是他唯一的行为准则。谁知道明天还会发什么？谁知道下一秒自己是否一定就活着？

　　不管今后发生什么，他都会处理好的。不管要付出什么，他都义无反顾。Merlin盯着他的脸庞，向他张开手臂，让他再次驻进自己的心里。

　　虽然他不知道Arthur会和他在一起多久，但他现在不去想这件事。活在当下，他提醒自己。不要想其他任何事情。

　　Arthur把他搂入怀中，手不停发抖。能再次进入他的怀抱是多么安心啊，Merlin深吸一口气。

　　“我以为你是爱我的，Arthur。”他轻声说道。

　　“我爱你，Merlin。无可救药地爱你。”

　　Merlin温柔地亲吻着他的下巴和嘴唇，享受着他唇齿间的温柔。他轻声叹息，低沉的声音让Arthur震颤。他把这一天的情绪起伏放在一边，只想要一个晚上的安宁。

　　Arthur轻轻吻着他。“你太完美了，Merlin。”

　　但是他血管里的镇静剂在减少他的烦躁的同时，也扼制了他骨子里的那种冲动。

　　就像过去一样，亲吻，拥抱，就让他感觉星空铺展在他的脚下，宇宙寂灭也对他毫无意义。

　　他的额头靠着Arthur的肩膀。时间慢慢流逝，Arthur静静地抱着他，他们的心脏以相同的节奏跳动着。他对Merlin不曾食言。他抱着他，守护他进入梦乡。

　　几个小时后，Merlin睁开眼睛。Arthur仍穿着昨晚来时的军装，站在病房的窗前，脸上挂着冷峻的神情。黎明的曙光渐渐照亮天空，他听到从病房锁住的门外传来的声音，这预示着医院忙碌的一天已经开始。

　　“你没睡觉吗？”

　　Arthur却看着窗外，久久不答。

　　Merlin皱起了眉头。“Arthur？”

　　“早安，小家伙。”

　　这冰冷的语调让Merlin立即警惕起来。他坐起来，努力控制抱住膝盖按压住心脏的本能。尽管他希望他们之间什么都好，但他看得出不对劲。

　　他知道他本来就太敏感了，而现在已经升级到神经质的地步，尽管他知道自己都受不了这样的自己，其他任何人又怎么可能受得了？但他无法控制住自己，Arthur就是导致这敏感升级的根源。

　　“……今天天气怎么样？”Merlin张张口，终于问道。

　　Arthur终于回过头看着他。可他并没有向他走过去，也没有回答他。而他锐利的眼神比沉默更让他感到不安。

　　“说话，Arthur。别这样不理我。不要来第二次了。”

　　Merlin看见他紧紧握着拳头，他能听到他大口呼着气，他越来越不安。他担心Arthur仍无法适应这突然的自由，他掀开被子，爬到床的另一端准备下床。

　　“别靠近了，”Arthur命令道，“我必须要告诉你一件事，不能再拖下去了。”

　　Merlin感到从脊骨窜起一阵凉意，甚至一度有些畏缩。要发生了，不好的事情要发生了，一个声音尖叫着。反正已经发生了那么多坏事，这又算得了什么呢？另一个声音冷漠地说着。Merlin挺直身板，从鼻翼和嘴唇扩散开来的麻木让他的表情更加严肃，他的自尊让他抑制住那股强烈的再次失去他的恐惧。“我听着呢。”

　　“走出这个房间，我就再也不会回来了。今天上午我就得离开，去曼哈顿（联合国总部所在地）。”

　　Merlin勉强微笑，警告自己不要悲观，“我明白。我想你还有一大堆报告要做。我们可以……”

　　“Merlin！”Arthur粗鲁地打断了他，“听我说。你觉得你爱我，但你自己也不确定自己的感觉。尤其是在发生了那些事以后。”

　　Merlin一时震惊地睁大眼睛，争辩道：“我真的爱你。你怎么能认为我不知道自己的感觉？”

　　Arthur摇摇头，一只手抱着胳膊，另一只手托着下巴，悲伤刻在他的脸上，他的眼睛失去了光彩。“你认为你爱我，可能，”Arthur顿了下，继续说道，“可一旦回归正常的生活，恐怕我就只是一段你不愿回想的往事。在我们的境遇里，我们俩的情况可能发生在任何情侣身上。那时我们的确彼此需要，我们是彼此的救命稻草。是的，我们彼此关心，但那源于我们当时的情况还有那不断的折磨和死亡的威胁。你所坚信的那种你对我的感觉注定会改变，为在这地狱般的三周里建立的感情做出承诺会是个错误……一个我不希望你犯的错误。”

　　“我是如此信任你，Arthur。”他难以控制地用谴责的口吻说道。

　　“我没有辜负你的信任，Merlin。我现在做的是为我们好。我绝不会辜负你的信任，你知道的。”

　　真的吗？他不知道，Arthur的态度和话语让他震惊，他只是久久地注视着他。

　　Arthur一言不发，Merlin有一种抓住他的肩膀使劲摇，让他有点精神清醒起来的冲动。

　　但他没有这么做，只是抛出了自己的问题，“你是什么感觉？当你亲吻我的时候是什么感觉？当我吻你的时候呢？是什么样，Arthur？”

　　“我没时间、也不想玩这问答游戏。”

　　“你是什么感觉？”Merlin再次发问，无视他的话语。

　　“太多感情了，我甚至没法全部说上来，更别说此时此刻就能把它们统统弄明白了。”

　　Merlin脸色顿时变得煞白，“我知道了，上校，你根本就不爱我。你说你爱我，只是因为你觉得我想听你这么说。说你爱我就只是这些日子你给我希望、激励我的方法。而我只是为了触碰到水里的倒影导致失足溺水了。”

　　Merlin苦笑了一下，停了下来，不再说话，害怕Arthur只是在耍他还觉得是在对他好。但这种想法太疯狂了，他自己也深深知道。“该死的，Arthur。你在对我说谎，你也在自欺欺人。为什么？”

　　Arthur欲言又止，但仍然保持沉默。

　　“你干嘛说谎。”

　　“别对你自己这样，Merlin。”

　　“别怎么？”他问道；“别去想为什么两天前你还说你爱我，但现在你就说你根本就没有爱过我吗？”

　　“你现在没法确定自己的感情。”

　　“你别再这么说了！”Merlin大声叫道。“别说得好像因为我在一个鬼地方关了几天就没法正常思考一样。我是瘦了，但我脑袋还很清醒！我是容易沉溺于自己的幻想，但我分得清我自己的感情是什么！我向来就是明确地知道我想要什么想做什么的那种人！别把我当成脆弱愚蠢的白痴一样！”

　　Arthur的表情更加严厉了。“你把情况搞得越来越复杂了。”

　　“不，我没有。我只是想弄明白，而且我觉得我现在明白了。”

　　“我不确定我们现在的感受是否是真实的，这很难理解吗？”Arthur厉声问道，“我不希望我们任何人做出可能导致灾难性后果的错误判断，这对你来说很难相信吗？”

　　“真实的？”Merlin唇角居然有些抽搐，重复他说的这个词。这简直是他能做到的最大的刻薄了。

　　“对，Merlin，真实。真实得甚至成为了我生命中的一部分，真实得让我能够忍受像吉普赛人一样的生活。我熬得并不轻松。”

　　“我不敢相信你竟然质疑我对你的感觉，”Merlin深吸了一口气，继续说道，“你怎么能这样怀疑我？你比谁都了解我，甚至比我的亲人更了解我。”

　　“我必须质疑你的感觉，因为这风险真的太大了。”Arthur紧绷着肩膀，目光令人费解，“而且这是显而易见的不是吗？艺术这种东西向来就和我毫不沾边，大多数时候我根本就不知道你到底在说什么，你可以忍受吗？我承认我有时候和你说话会感觉自己就像个白痴一样，一旦脱离了那种必须捆绑在一起的模式，你还能够容忍吗？如果随便换一个环境，我肯定不会是你的第一人选，不，我想我根本都不在候选名单上。而且我能够肯定，我在监牢里做的事情军队里绝大多数的人都会做到，你知道你需要什么，是的，你当时需要一个精神支柱，但是现在你已经安全了，你已经不再需要了，很快你就会意识到的。”

　　“不能理解我会让你自卑吗，上校，说真的，我自己都很难理解我自己。”Merlin语速飞快地说，“那我问你，你认为艺术家所创作的作品真的是为了让人理解吗？你认为我是需要一个完全理解我的人，比如画家、诗人这样的吗？难道另一个像我这样性格的人就真的能理解我吗？没有一个人能够完全理解另一个人。我说什么或者做什么都只是我的表达方式而已，我真正需要的从来就不是理解，我需要的是一个能够和我分享，信任我，支持我，给我勇气的人。还有容忍我。一直以来都是，我非常清楚。我知道没有人能真的忍受我，我早就不抱希望了，我不会因此责备你，但是请你不要再找那些糟糕透顶的借口了。”

　　Arthur似乎有一瞬迷惑，但很快就又变成了刚才花岗岩般的表情，“这不是重点。你想想，如果你必须要两三年就搬一次家的时候，你会是什么反应？我被派遣到其他地方去的时候，你觉得你的爱强大到能让你独自熬过几周、几个月甚至是几年吗？”当Merlin刚要张嘴说话时，他摆摆手，继续说道，“你的感觉真实到让你能够长时间和家人朋友分开吗？你有办法和我在一起还继续履行儿童救助会的工作吗？如果你必须得在你生病的时候独自去医院你会怎么做？你愿意和一个随时可能上战场的男人一起生活吗？尤其是当某些时候甚至不能提前告诉你，就像人间蒸发一样？”

　　Arthur停了下来，他能听见自己的心跳声。但他不能让自己再动摇了，他的勇气可能只有这么一次，“这就是我父亲拼命阻止我姐姐婚礼的原因，因为我的姐夫也是一个军人，而结果是他马上就退役了。我曾经的未婚妻和我们的朋友、我的同事结婚后，他也立刻就退役了。”

　　Merlin什么也没说，只是怒视着他。他感到指尖再次麻木了起来。

　　Arthur转过身，不让自己去看那双会让动摇或者暴露出软弱的眼睛。“我从没有告诉过你我父亲的事情，他曾经是英国陆军准将，常年驻军在外。我妈妈是在生我的夜晚去世的，而那时候我父亲甚至不能在她身边！我姐姐那时候十岁都不到，在那个夜晚，她独自面对母亲去世，又多出来一个只知道哭喊的弟弟的时候，我们的父亲还在交火地区救别人的孩子和妻子！我和我姐姐就像是和平国家里的战争孤儿。”

　　Arthur强忍着不让自己再为那久远的历史浪费眼泪。他接着提醒道：“我的真实生活就是这样的，Merlin。没有你想象中的美好。这些年我终于相信了，这根本就行不通。也许你不相信，认为我们可以等到我们都意识到我们在一起是个错误的时候再分开，对你来讲，你肯定认为有感情就在一起，没有感情就分开是一种天经地义的事情，你可以做到让你的人生不留遗憾，但你考虑过更糟的情况吗？我已经见到过太多了，也遇到过，我当然也不希望再发生一次更大的灾难。你不擅长考虑后果，Merlin，所以我必须考虑清楚。你肯定明白我们都需要时间来确定，彼此的感情是否强大到能够应对我的工作以及这一切所带来的压力。”

　　Merlin僵住了，他这样去想他们之间的感情对他简直就是一种羞辱，尽管他的工作很特殊，但他低估了他对自己承诺的决心，这让他很受伤。

　　“我只知道你现在觉得进退两难，”尽管Merlin内心极不平静，但他还是用那种冷静的语气说道，“没那个必要。我爱你，Arthur。我可能会一直爱你，但我并不想给你压力。但我也不会改变自己或者变得卑微，我从不需要感动、同情或者怜悯。我曾经遇到过认为我的存在就是为了完满他的人生的人，你知道结局，如果你认为我现在和以后也应该这样，那么你也会失望的。我们都应该清楚现在的情况了，我的工作也像你的工作一样重要、一样要求付出，我很好奇如果你是我的伴侣，你能不能应付这种情况。”

　　“这就是我的意思。我对你没有任何要求。我没有那个权利。”

　　“你有这个权利，”Merlin严肃地说道，“你觉得我对你掏心掏肺是因为我无聊吗？还是情感太丰富无处宣泄？这不是我的作风，上校。以前不是，以后也不会是。我感情丰富还从没有把自己搭进去过。难道你就从没有想过，如果我不是真的爱你，我会向你坦白自己的想法和感情吗？我会和你在一起三个多星期还不想躲你远点吗？除了家人外，我这辈子还没有和什么人单独相处过十天以上，而且我在此期间居然从没有对你厌烦，我自己都不敢相信，我也以为你并没有真的对我厌烦。”

　　Arthur好像自言自语似的咕哝道：“可能我会给你造成痛苦，我知道，但这不会动摇我，你所说的一切也不能动摇我。”他固执地摇摇头，穿过房间。他的手放在门把手上，停了下来，回头看着他。“我们没有办法在一段痛苦经历的基础上过上幸福的生活。这样行不通，Merlin。我们都清楚，就算是最理想的情况，这感情也很不明确。何况那监牢根本就不是什么理想情况。”

　　Merlin看着他，心中充满震惊和怒气。“我简直无法相信你会这样做。”

　　Arthur紧紧抓着门把手，指关节都变白了。“我们俩人中必须至少要有一个人保持理智，那个人显然不是你。你对我的感觉是那种生死危机造成的。至少，你需要时间来接受我们曾被监禁的事实和我们在监牢里产生的感情牵绊。我们经历的事情根本不正常，你又怎么能觉得你的感情是正常的呢？”

　　“你正犯下一个糟糕的错误，Pendragon上校，”Merlin坚持道，“一个你可能没法弥补的错误。”

　　“为了我们彼此，这是我必须承担的风险。我需要给你时间，Merlin。给你时间去理解你的感受，对于你自己、对于我和对于我们的感受。不管你愿不愿意，我也希望你花时间想想。我自己也必须考虑清楚。我不希望我们中有任何人成为感情的牺牲品。”

　　“你觉得这样很高尚吗，Pendragon上校？”

　　Arthur有些退缩，但他仍使用着面对刑讯的那套训练成果，让他的面目肌肉变成雕像的石膏，让那双冰蓝色的双眼只带着冷冷的、零星的权威，“对。”

　　“我对你的爱都不重要吗？”

　　“爱当然重要。”Arthur立刻回答。

　　“但我对你的爱就不重要？”

　　“见鬼，Merlin，你的爱很重要。正因为对我如此重要，所以我不会冒这个风险毁掉这份爱，毁掉你。”

　　Merlin太了解Arthur了，他知道他不会妥协。Arthur完全相信自己所说的东西，他便不再说他的爱有多深。Merlin已经知道被回绝的感受了，他体会到了，也感受到了由此带来的痛苦。

　　Merlin坐在床边，他没有站起来，双脚也在发麻，但这根本无关紧要。他捋了捋头发，肩膀松懈下来，向后靠着枕头，抱起双臂，昂起头看着Arthur。几分钟前对他的同情荡然无存。

　　Merlin知道自己那种最令人反感的厌恶的表情是什么样子，如果真的要他相信他注定孤独一生，那也该是他自己造成的，他绝对不会让别人宣布这件事情。

　　“我想我已经对你的愚蠢、傲慢、粗鲁了解地非常透彻了，Pendragon上校，但这根本毫无意义。”他冷漠而坚定地说道：“谈话到此结束吧。祝你过上好的生活，Pendragon上校。”

　　“保重，小家伙。”Arthur轻轻说道。

　　Merlin的脸色白的像羊皮纸。“别再这么叫我了。”

　　Arthur僵住了。他皱皱眉，在他推开门前最后看了Merlin一眼。他没有给自己犹豫的机会，迅速走了出去。他全身僵直，紧握拳头，视线渐渐模糊。

　　Merlin又拉过被子，盖过头顶，缩在了里面。他现在如此羡慕乌龟甚至是寄居蟹，他也想有个坚硬的可供躲藏的外壳，而他现在感觉自己就像是个被揪掉了壳的蜗牛，仅仅是个毫无力气的软弱可悲的软体动物一样。

　　他逼迫自己什么都不要去想，但他根本做不到，也许他应该去找护士弄来几片苯海拉明，他讨厌那些让他大脑变得迟钝的东西，但现在他希望能直接昏死过去，或者什么人能直接把他的记忆拿走。

　　这个世界最叫人无法理解的就是它居然是可以理解的！

　　然后他的被子就被人掀开了，阳光照进房间反射出的耀眼的白色几乎要把他刺瞎了，Merlin赶忙拿胳膊捂住眼睛。

　　“Merlin，oh，上帝……”Gwaine，确实是Gwaine。Merlin拿开胳膊。

　　他穿着炭灰色的Giorgio Armani三件套，罕见的脸色苍白，而且这苍白似乎不是因为害怕或焦灼，却是因为实实在在吃了一惊。就好像在某次事故中突然死去的那些人，在几秒钟的时间里，还来不及痛苦或害怕，就是这样的一种表情。这些人原本都在看书，或是透过汽车的玻璃望着窗外，他们在想着自己的事情，正要去餐车什么的，但是突然之间就被带到了地狱里。

　　“我只是掉了十磅的体重，用不着大惊小怪。”他不该把Gwaine当作自己的出气筒，但是他现在只有这两种状态，炸药桶或者一块木头——只要不是无脊椎软体动物，是什么都无所谓。而且Gwaine语气中的东西让他更加烦躁，他想反驳，他可以一个人处理好一切，他可以一个人生活，他不是个脆弱的可怜的小东西——即使Gwaine还什么都没有说。

　　他的怒气还堵在心中，勉强撑着身体坐了起来。

　　“昨晚打过电话后又发生什么了？”Gwaine在他身边坐下，把一个大纸袋放在地上，握住他的手。

　　“我不想对你发火，但我现在确实情绪不太稳定。”Merlin挣开他的手，干巴巴地说。

　　“是有人烧了卢浮宫吗？”Gwaine笑了起来，“我实在想不出还有什么能把你气成这样了。”

　　Merlin眨眨眼，锁住自己的眼泪。“是之前住在我隔壁囚室的家伙。”

　　“我觉得那是空军上校Arthur Pendragon，他可是个新闻人物。现在楼下媒体的人都想见他。他们也会希望你说点什么，但我知道你不喜欢新闻发布会，”Gwaine捋了捋头发，“也许等采访结束后我能帮你揍他。”

　　“那你们都不走运了。他要去曼哈顿了，就是今天上午。”

　　“你怎么消息会比我还灵通？”Gwaine思索着，从纸袋里取出上一部新手机，“据我所知他是个善良的英雄。Pendragon可能不是你的朋友，但显然他很关心你。不过我很好奇，他是砸了哪个博物馆还是烧了谁的画作，能让你愤怒成这样？”

　　Merlin明显有些畏缩，又把自己缩进被子里，只露出头发乱糟糟的脑袋。

　　“好吧，我猜是因为被一起单独监禁了二十多天，你已经把他烦透了。”

　　Merlin摇摇头，声音低沉地说道，“你错了，Gwaine。大错特错。他认为我产生了一种畸形的斯德哥尔摩综合症。或者说情感认知障碍。”

　　Gwaine笑出了声，“如果你真的终于有了结束单身的念头，那我们就应该开瓶香槟庆祝！”

　　“庆祝我的失败吗？”Merlin终于忍不住抱着被子哭了出来，“我从来没有这样坚定地相信过自己的感情，但他现在宁愿相信我们之间的联系是救生索，安全了之后就是多余的累赘。”

　　Gwaine同情地看了一眼他，没有说什么来改变他的想法。他圈住Merlin的肩膀，紧紧抱住他，“你会没事的吧？”

　　Merlin双手抓着他前面的胳膊，抖个不停，几分钟后，他突然深吸一口气，哭着说道：“我可能再也不能做艺术品修复工作了！”

　　窒息和痉挛来得异常突然，病房里瞬间乱作一团。

　　前一天下午，医生告诉Merlin，他患了雷诺氏综合征，是寒冷和剧烈情绪共同造成的血管神经功能紊乱，导致肢端动脉阵发性痉挛、血流暂时减少或中断，随后扩张充血的特征性病变，当他感到寒冷或者情绪不稳定的时候就会发作，手指脚趾就会发凉、苍白、发紫、继而潮红肿胀，从麻木到痉挛。医生说，病情继续加重会导致血管痉挛时间延长，最糟的结果会是组织坏死。

　　他还没有那么严重，但是，他的手发麻的时间在延长，手指也比以前肿了。在监禁中他就开始怀疑自己的双手发麻会不会好起来，如果他用这样的手去修复画作，还不如直接把画给毁了。但那个时候，他的诸多焦虑中根本没有这一条。

　　当昨天医生告诉他这个消息的时候，他不知道是不是给他服了镇定性药物的作用，他当时根本没有在意这件事情，他的思绪全部纠缠在Arthur身上。当他见到他，Merlin本来想告诉他，就像他们曾经保证过相互坦诚那样，但最后他还是决定不告诉Arthur这件事，他已经扮演自己所痛恨的脆弱的自己太久了，如果他一直脆弱下去，他永远也不会知道他得到的感情会不会仅仅是怜悯，或者只是善良或者保护欲的产物。

　　直到他开始考虑自己，真正地考虑自己，自己的生活，自己独自的生活。他才真正意识到要面对这样的事实需要多么坚强的意志。

　　最开始他不承认自己的崩溃，他坚持认为他只是牢狱之灾造成的血管功能紊乱。

　　后来，他终于承认自己是崩溃了，但他坚持他只是因为无法接受不能继续这份他满怀热爱的工作，与监禁和虐待，甚至和Arthur Pendragon都没有关系。

　　他开始服用阿普唑仑，这抑制了他的很多情绪和幻想。

　　他告诉自己，反正博物馆又不会因此对他关门，但在药物作用下，他即使是站在卢浮宫也什么都感觉不到。

　　但是他不敢停药，他害怕想起Arthur或者再次为他的手指感到焦虑。

　　也许他确实需要脑袋空一段时间。但他不确定。

　　事实上，他现在什么也不确定了。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

\------------------- Chapter 13-14 -------------------

 

　　“Merlin，如果你不尽快从这种沮丧中振作起来，我们就一定要让你去见Aredian医生，我们其他人做不到的事，他或许可以做到。”

　　Merlin握紧了电话，指节泛白。他知道母亲的担忧不无道理。

　　自从七周前回到剑桥，他就像一只被抛弃的小狗一样到处徘徊。

　　父母非常担心他，Freya一直威胁说要去揍那个他遇到的第一个空军军官一顿，远在伦敦的Gwaine每天都会给他打电话，看看他是否还好。

　　“郑重声明，没有人令我失望，我也没有沮丧。我只是有点难过。”

　　“接下来你就会感到愤怒了，而且你离那一步已经不远了，”Hunith警告说，“所以，亲爱的，做好准备。”

　　“你太了解我了，但是不用担心。我会振作起来的，我总有办法的。”

　　“要我说那家伙肯定就是个白痴，”热衷于这个问题的Freya夺过电话，态度坚决地说道，“地球上一大半的情侣相遇都是巧合，还有不少情侣为了增进感情专门去电影院看惊悚电影，或者参加那些让人心跳加速的惊险活动，这都不是重点好吗？重点是感情好吗？”

　　“别那么激动，Freya，你已经用十几种语言诅咒过他了。”

　　“在我看来，你只有两个选择，Merlin，要么找到那个男人，告诉他你对他的感觉；要么忘了他，过自己的日子。在这种情况下没有折中的办法。”Hunith继续说道。

　　“Arthur不想要我，他说得很清楚。”

　　“那他就是个傻子，没有他，你会过得更好。”Huinth说完后Freya立刻发出了赞同的声音。

　　“他不是真的傻子，他只是坚持己见而已。”

　　“顽固，”Hunith更正道，“一个人的那种性格对于另一个人的感情来说就是地狱。”

　　Merlin摇摇头，想起了小时候特别感性的爱尔兰人母亲和非常坚决的苏格兰人父亲之间的各种争吵。他们个性十分不合，但他们却从未停止相爱，从来没有。

　　“这听起来真像是经验之谈啊。”Merlin嘲笑道。

　　“现在别让我想起你那倔驴一样的老爸。虽然有时候跟那个男人讲话就像是跟石头交流，但我爱他。我猜这三十多年来对他那些小怪癖的容忍已经成为一种习惯了。”Hunith突然换了话题，她一贯如此。“今晚愿意和我们一起吃晚饭吗？Gaius也会来。我可以给你做你最喜欢的派。”

　　“这周后几天吧，或者到周末，”Merlin拐弯抹角地答道，“爸爸一定又会因为我的手感到难过，并限制我以后的国际工作线路了。”

　　“你父亲没错，你真的不能再去中东了。”Hunith急切地说，“无论是你的身体还是精神状况都不能再冒险了。就算你过去，也不一定能再遇到那个军官了，你不能……”

　　“和这毫无关系，妈妈。我对于那个项目的感受，你也是知道的。我们在那里的工作真的很重要，我也不会被恶棍、暴徒或者独裁者吓到。我只是需要再休息一段时间，至少等我的手好一些。”

　　母亲终于认输松口了，“好吧，亲爱的。但你务必照顾好自己，也别再宅在家了。那样不健康。试试去健身房吧，促进血液循环，对你的血管痉挛肯定有好处。还有，你得为下个月的儿童救助会募款活动准备一套正装，如果你实在不想出门，就让Gwaine给你订一套吧。如果都不想，那就给你妹妹打个电话，一起去看部电影吧。”

　　他微微笑了笑，知道自己并没有准备好接受母亲的建议，“妈妈，谢谢。我爱你。”

　　放下手机，Merlin觉得自己被夹在对家人给予的鼓励的感激和仍然挥之不去的失去的痛苦之间。

　　在医院住了两周后，异常平静的他终于被Gwaine从医院拯救了出来，在Hunith的精心喂养之下，他的嘴唇终于不再像心脏病人一样呈现出紫色了。

　　出院第二周，他在Gwaine的威胁下强制戒断了阿普唑仑——否则他就会挨个儿把Gaius收藏室里的画作给点了，不过在连续几晚的噩梦之后，Freya又偷偷塞给他几片。

　　等到父亲Balinor在国外的工作结束后，全家又去巴黎庆祝了圣诞，然后Merlin在圣诞节当天上午就把阿普唑仑通通冲到了卢浮宫的下水道里。

　　“这是我的人生，只有我能决定我的生活，和其他人没有任何关系，尤其是Arthur Pendragon. ”

　　但是，他马上就为自己的自欺欺人感到可悲。镇定效果刚消退一点他就感到了暴风骤雨般席卷而来的无助，但他已经没有一个月前的歇斯底里了。当天晚上，他拆开商场门口的圣诞老人赠送的扎着金色缎带的小礼物，看到了——

　　巧克力和糖果棒。

　　一块银色锡纸包着的可可脂为主要成分的咖色长方形，几根白色、绿色、橙色、红色扭在一起的以淀粉、糖原、糊精等大分子多糖类物质的水解产物为主要成分的小圆柱体。

　　它们似乎每一个都在善良友好地问他：阿普唑仑在哪里？

　　卢浮宫的下水道里。

　　恭喜你又过了一个本不会拥有的圣诞节。巧克力抖了抖银光闪闪的礼服。

　　但是上一次和你一起分享我们的那个家伙呢？糖果棒们低声议论着。

　　我不知道。

　　Merlin抑制住了立刻钻进卧室睡觉的本能，不断告诉自己要坚强。于是，整个晚上，他只是一言不发地盯着那堆曾让他充满求生的勇气，如今又在拼命挖苦自己，而自己却无法真正仇恨的东西。

　　34天13小时23分钟。

　　有那么一瞬间，他冒出了立刻跑出去拦下出租车赶往飞机场回到剑桥，查看自己公寓门前的邮箱的冲动。下一秒，他就反应过来了，Arthur甚至没有问过他的联系方式——自己真的是愚蠢至极。他为自己的情绪作出解释：Arthur就像罗伯斯庇尔，在他们一起为自由而战之后，就把曾经的战友送上了断头台，他的愤怒是被背叛的感觉导致的，不是对自己无能为力的愤怒。不过他不确定自己是不是真的相信这一点。

　　离开巴黎后，由于寒冷导致的手指僵硬让他外出甚至不能使用手机或钱夹，他就直接住进了父母家里。在那个童年时代曾保护过他无数幻想的小房间里，在Hunith强制性给他盖上的三个毯子下面，他在失眠的夜晚得出了一个又一个糟糕透顶的假设。

　　不过，二月到来，他确信自己的生理激素已经代谢正常，情绪失控也已经很久没有发生了，四肢由于寒冷导致的痛楚他也已经适应了。在决定回到他的小公寓的时候，他还是思考了一些事情。

　　他确实比较敏感，又很感性，但是恐惧把这一切放大到神经失常的地步，随时会死的焦虑让他比往常冲动十倍，甚至是到了歇斯底里的地步。牢狱生涯的最开始，他还坚持得住，但是随着时间增加，绝望与恐惧让他逐渐失去了冷静的能力。他自己也开始痛恨两个月前的自己，不过，他的神经质是因为他太紧张太恐惧了，还是由于他陷入了某种导致体内过多分泌多巴胺的情感，他仍然无法确定。

　　关于自己的双手，他不知道自己是否还可以进行艺术作品修复的工作。医生说，当天气温暖起来，他的手会好一些，手指的肿痛和僵硬就会逐渐消失，但是随着气温降低也会逐渐加重，他只能保持良好的心情，同时注意保暖。最理想的情况是，他以后只能在夏天去做修复艺术品的工作，而冬天，他唯一能做的就是像松鼠一样躲在温暖的房间里，捧着松子一样捧着热水袋，等待春天到来。他真的能等到吗？他还是不确定。

　　至于Arthur，这就比较复杂了。他和他之前见过的任何人都不一样，这和职业没有关系，他非常确定。和Gwaine长期处于讲不清的暧昧状态的Percival也是硬汉形象的军人，但是根本就没有Arthur的那种较为柔和的特质，更没有稀奇古怪的想法，一点也不有趣——而Gwaine正好是把这点当作了有趣。他无数遍回想他们在一起的日子，完完全全找不到能让他讨厌的地方，即使过了两个月依然如此。他会讨厌他吗？他依然无法确定。

　　他从没有这么长时间和其他人单独相处过，从没有和一个人亲密相处过十天以上还没有任何厌恶感，从没有思念一个人这么久，从没有这么确定过自己的感情。这一次，他爱上的不是任何风格任何作品任何火花，Arthur是一个人，一个真实的，一个活生生的，存在无数可能性的，存在自己的思想与感情的人，不是那些通过自己的意志就可以决定一切的存在，他有他自己原原本本的独立的灵魂。他第一次知道爱一个人——真正的人类——到底是什么样的感觉，一种不可确定，一种未知，却能让你信任并依赖。

　　最后，他不得不承认，他的感情与刚刚分开时相比，就像刺青的针孔带来的疼痛红肿消退后真正留下的印记，透过他本身，现出了真正的颜色与模样。

　　他变回了自己熟悉的自己，无论他爱上任何人都与任何人无关，反正他已经清楚自己糟糕的个性了，也早就习惯了独自生活，他不需要回应也不期待回应。

　　只是当他回到自己的小公寓，他还是感到不可置信。坐在工作室的画板前的景象就像是上辈子的事情一样，他经历了这么多的事情，潜意识里他有过一个奇怪而近乎疯狂的想法，认为这个世界在这段时间已经发生了变化，尤其是他过去熟悉的小公寓，一切都会和他自己一样，全都是乱七八糟的，可是……当他打开家门，所有的东西都在自己应该在的位置上，暴风雨前的太阳照耀着百叶窗紧闭的房屋，和他自己离开那天的情景一模一样。他突然意识到，一位独裁者，一场战役，一座监牢，什么都改变不了，世界依旧前行，被碾过的只有拼命赖在原地的家伙们。那一刻，他居然冒出一个把自己公寓的照片寄给远在中东的大独裁者的冲动，他在照片背后写上：很遗憾，你永远也无法享受到这样的生活，限制他人的自由即意味着失去自己的自由。如果不是因为没有地址，他肯定会寄出的。

　　而对他自己来说，即便是经历一场惊心动魄的冒险，或者是一场情感的灾难，一切都不会改变！他想起了圣经里所记载的人类历史，想起了关于大洪水来到之前对于尘世的描写：当时已经是什么样的场面了？啊，是的：人们在建造家园，结婚，吃啊，喝啊……好吧！圣经没有写完。还可以加上这样一段：“洪水消退，人们重新开始建造家园，结婚，吃啊，喝啊……”况且，重要的是将艺术品，博物馆，收藏品保留下来，人类根本无关紧要——不，Arthur是重要的。Arthur是个悖论。悖论是件只有艺术才能解决的麻烦。

　　在自己的小公寓享受独自生活时，他的时间全部都用来看书或是看电影，在重读了海明威后，他得出一个结论，不论海明威本人是如何阐述他的“冰山原则”，不论他是否有说明自己刻意删除某些表达情感的句子，抑或是其他评论家夸赞这种巧妙技巧的核心是引起共鸣读者便会在脑海中自然补充，这都不是他的作品价值的关键所在，真正的原因是——亲身经历过战争上过战场的人，本人就已经成为一座冰山，那些长期参与战争的士兵，不发疯的唯一办法就是让自己的情感钝化。海明威文学的价值就是对战争的控诉，不仅是他的文字，他本人也是如此，没有那么多的刻意和思考，人们根本不需要包装这种苦难。倘若不是如此，那么冰山原则的文学肯定就不会这么难得。

　　放下书，他一遍遍地想起Arthur，想起他曾经说，这些年他遇到的全都是糟糕透顶的事情，那时候他紧紧地握着自己的手。有时候他也会想，他们到底是谁陷入了某种情感认知障碍，把自己的希望寄托于一个恰巧路过的人身上，他毫不怀疑Arthur是那种受人欢迎的类型，而自己则是连朋友都寥寥无几，他真的不是被隔离监禁太久太渴望与人接触吗？但是，当他想起那双眼睛注视着他的神情，他没办法相信他们之间的牵绊只是某种情感错位夸张的臆想。不过，这些关于直觉的事情他全都无法确定了。

　　当他抱着热水袋，坐在通往二楼的楼梯上，透过楼梯杆注视着一楼Gwaine和Gaius帮他拿白布盖上的桌椅、画板画架、堆叠整齐的颜料桶和各式各样的工具，使他想起小时候看的动画片中飘飘忽忽的幽灵，空洞的房间里回荡了一声干涩的笑声继而变成哽咽的时候，他意识到，他的感受和需要一点也没有改变。

　　走进厨房，Merlin在玻璃窗前站定。

　　他的视线越过河面，固定在了乌云翻滚着的天空上。三月本不该如此寒冷。一场即将到来的暴风雨已经让天空暗了下来，寒风中仿佛充满了愤怒和威胁。

　　他自己也不知道是在何时，苦涩进入他的内心，仿佛一把刀插在水果上。

　　Merlin突然转过身，不再看外面。他对自己感到很不满，他知道不能再继续为了一个不爱自己的男人伤怀了。

　　我可不要像是维多利亚时代小说里绝望的傻瓜一样憔悴消瘦。我要做回我自己，我要重新过上我自己的生活。总会有夏天的，总会坐在画板前的，总会有勇气直视商店货架上的巧克力和糖果棒的。

　　拿来一个塑料桶，Merlin用水桶打满温水，放入洗涤剂，然后又找来一块海绵抹布。他告诉自己，他需要活动活动。这么想着，他把抹布浸入水中，然后拧干。

　　“那就来搞搞卫生吧！”他松了口气地说道，终于为所有压抑在内心翻涌不已的情绪找到了一个发泄口。“可能我这会儿有点心慌意乱，但我会把这里打扫得干净闪亮，然后我就开始正常的生活。Arthur Pendragon，你再也不能扰乱我的情绪或是分散我的注意力了。上校，你听到了吗？我正式宣布，我们结束了！虽然这是我第四遍这么说，但我能做到的，一定可以，说不定就是这次。”

　　擦完了二楼的地板，他又去擦楼梯。他不停往水桶里面加着热水，挽高衬衫袖子，第四次满怀信心地试图为他的愤怒画上标点符号。

　　他专心于手上的活儿，前门突然响起的敲门声吓得他差点从楼梯上摔下去。他稳了稳身子，把抹布扔进楼梯上靠墙放着的水桶里，走到门口，一把拉开门，发现Arthur就站在他门口，他差点晕了过去。

　　用手扶着门框支撑住自己，Merlin发现他看起来有些不一样了。Arthur穿了一条黑色牛仔裤、一件圆领T恤和一件收腰短夹克（看起来就像是飞行员夹克一样）。看起来休息得不错，很健康，也有好好吃东西——他居然为此感到满意和开心，他诅咒着自己没用的右脑，努力调动起自己的左脑。

　　这不知从哪里来的风此时不知又刮到了何处，它折断了树枝，赶走了剑河上的大白鹅，在盲目的狂怒中摇动着屋顶，卷走了远处山丘上最后的残雪。

　　现在，从阴沉沉的，电闪雷鸣的天空，暴雨劈啪作响的拍打声顷刻间取代了狂风的呼啸成为了主旋律，仍然是冷冰冰的，但是它是流动的，那么急促，形成了一条水渠，一直流淌到埋在地下的树根里，一直流淌到黑色而深沉的泥土深处。

　　他们站在门口，突然下起的雨打湿了Arthur的肩膀和头发。他的头发现在剪得很短，颜色是金色的，比他记忆里的要深。冰蓝色的眼睛没有了疲惫的印记，让他看起来又年轻了几岁，活像剑桥随处可见的结实健壮充满活力的赛艇选手。他刮干净了胡须的下巴似乎比上次他见到他时更结实了——如果这可能的话。

　　只是看着他，就让Merlin感到了内心的激情和欲望。他痛恨自己对他的反应，但他怀疑自己是否能做点什么来管管这种反应。看到了他手里的一堆包好的盒子和脸上的浅笑，他的视线便被固定住了。

　　“你是来送货的吗？”Merlin有些讽刺地说道。愤怒仍像一根带电的电线在他身体里噼啪放电，尽管他很想埋到他的怀里，紧紧抱着他，直到整个世界都消失。

　　“除非你愿意收下。”

　　“我不知道我是不是该收下。”

　　Arthur把头转向一边，带着一副怀疑的眼光，但是他的表情很明确地在说，离开或者留下，都由他决定。

　　显然，Arthur愿意等待他的决定，所以就站在那里，看着他。他的表现让人觉得，仿佛只是在下小雨，而不是在酝酿一场会持续一夜的风暴。他突然笑了，Merlin感觉血液瞬间涌遍全身。

　　“可能我该回车里拿下雨伞。”Arthur说道，眼睛阴沉严肃，不过嘴角却不可抑制地一咧，露出一抹笑。

　　该死的，任谁也没有办法能拒绝这个笑容吧。Merlin慢慢地摇了摇头，让到一边，看着一脸轻松、浑身放松的男人大摇大摆走进他的工作室。

　　“我没想到会有人来。”Merlin关上门，不安地扯了扯衬衣的领口。

　　而此时，Arthur正表情困惑得看着他用白布盖住的家具和各种工具，

　　他走上楼梯，提起水桶，示意他跟上。

　　Arthur一脸好奇地站在楼梯上打量着他的工作室，“你准备搬家吗？”

　　“你说呢？”Merlin说着把水桶放进楼梯口正对的厨房，领着他走进起居室，从沙发上拿起热水袋抱在怀里。

　　Arthur把包得花哨的盒子放在沙发上，然后脱掉了皮夹克，满意地环顾他装修现代的小公寓。

　　“我不敢打电话，因为我觉得你不想见我。”

　　Merlin睁大了眼睛，Arthur Pendragon也有害怕的时候？

　　“不带我四处转转吗？”

　　“待会儿吧。”Merlin回答道，继续站在茶几边，故作镇静地看着他。

　　Arthur踱到房间另一边的窗边。和厨房一样，在起居室也可以俯瞰剑河。“看到这个，从曼哈顿飞过来也值了。”他呼了一口气，在Merlin细细研究着他健壮精实的身体线条时转过身来。Arthur回看他，“那边看起来更糟了。我坐的那架飞机差点因为天气原因改道返回曼哈顿了。”

　　Merlin慢慢挪进房间，“你今天飞过来的吗？”

　　他点了点头。

　　“你是怎么找到我的？”

　　Arthur耸耸肩，“这并不难，你给了我太多线索。”

　　Merlin垂下眼睛，不安地揉着暖水袋的浅咖色毛绒外套，“Arthur，你为什么来这里？”

　　“我想你，觉得可以过来打个招呼。”

　　“那你已经做完了，你可以走了。”Merlin一脸困惑地盯着他，“这里可不是你家后院。”

　　“再过一个月或者过些时日，就会是了。”

　　Merlin稍稍歪头，“我不懂。”

　　“我将在离这里大约十分钟路程的地方驻扎。”

　　“我不记得剑桥有……”

　　“我的意思是飞行时间大约10分钟。”

　　“莱根赫斯？”

　　他微微一笑以示回应。

　　在那一笑巨大的威力下，Merlin打了个颤，“那么你是来找住宿的？”

　　Arthur点了点头，笑意退去，“我会在米登霍尔空军基地驻扎两、三年，所以我大概会买个房子。”

　　“你在联合国的工作呢？”

　　“我在联合国的工作已经有更优秀的顶替者，而且就政治原因，我也不再适合继续在联合国任职。”Merlin已经通过网络上的视频资料了解了，当初他们击落了例行侦查的联合国飞机把他作为俘虏监禁起来，谎称英国驻联合国士兵违反了停火协议，以此作为宣战借口。虽然没有他的照片与真实姓名，但他知道那个人是Arthur，他也相信当初帮助过他们的Godwyn大使也知道。

　　Merlin看他走到房间中央，在他眼里看到了一丝毫不遮掩的脆弱。当那脆弱转瞬消失，他怀疑那是不是自己的臆想。Merlin紧张地转移了视线。

　　“可以给我杯水吗？”

　　“你以为你是霍华德·凯利吗？”[注1]

　　Arthur回头看着他，眨眨眼。

　　“我可没有牛奶可以给你。”Merlin摇摇头，感到他正在上下打量自己。他有些呼吸不稳，设法平复呼吸，问道：“好吧，我是一个有教养的人，所以，我还是会问你，除了牛奶，你还要喝点什么吗？”

　　Arthur立刻点头，转过身看着大玻璃窗外的景象，而不是看着他穿过房间。Arthur全身的神经末梢都能感受到欲望蠢蠢欲动，但他见到自己时的态度令他难过。

　　Merlin穿过走廊的时候想起了Gwaine在这里囤的几瓶白兰地。“我还有点白兰地、啤酒，或者你宁愿要咖啡？”

　　“存在三样都要的可能吗？”他的言语从身后传来。

　　Merlin知道他在微笑，但是还有些别的什么，他说不清，也不敢再给自己找出某些无谓的希望。“Why not？”

　　Arthur感觉到了他的犹豫和迟疑，也知道那都是自己造成的。他转移了自己的注意力，努力想要平复渐渐紧绷的身体，但收效甚微。他想要Merlin陪自己度过余生，想要他与自己同床共枕。这种想法是如此强烈，到现在都令他十分震惊。以至于当意识到时，已经不知道怎么回事走进了厨房，注视着他的背影。

　　很难找到两个一点没有缺口的杯子，Merlin有些焦急和气恼。自从他带着一双麻木、疼痛且具有破坏性的双手回到公寓，他已经把自己的玻璃杯和瓷杯统统砸了个遍，只剩下家人各自的专用杯，以及Freya前两天刚买给他的一组分别印着天空与大海的马克杯，至于客用杯——那不适合咖啡或是白兰地。虽然他现在已经习惯了带缺口的杯子，但是这回他要完美无缺的。他想起还有半打从未用过的专门用来喝白兰地或葡萄酒的高脚杯倒扣着放在碗柜最高处，不过即使是他的身高也得微微踮起脚跟才够得着。他伸出的手停顿在杯子前面，指关节的疼痛感让他质疑他是否会打翻一整排的杯子和其他餐具——这已经不是第一次发生了，上周他已经砸掉了一摞描画着水仙、铃兰、鸢尾花、大丽菊等图案的瓷盘。

　　“需要帮忙吗？”体温逼近的同时，Merlin意识到牛仔裤紧绷在臀部。

　　那清晰却虚幻的记忆又钻进他的脑袋里了。Arthur回想起他的手指缠绕在他的卷发中的感觉，他的后背曲线同他的手合拍的感觉，他们拥抱与亲吻的感觉。这让他的肩膀突然紧绷，差点直接握住他犹豫的那只手。

　　“我才是更高的那个，”Merlin立即把手握成拳头垂了下来，迅速贴着碗柜向螃蟹一般迅速迈出一大步，闪到一边，离开了温暖包围圈的他立刻感觉脖子后面有点凉。“我只是突然改主意了。”

　　Arthur微笑着没有理会，自顾自地取了两个高脚杯下来。

　　Merlin在取出咖啡之前，莫名地打开了果酱瓶和饼干罐放在桌面上——这肯定是Freya让他养成的习惯动作，没别的原因，他安慰自己；接着，他就开始诅咒自己为什么偏偏拿出这罐咖啡——虽然只剩下五分之一了，但这是那种非常纯正的摩卡咖啡，历来都是逢到最重要的场合才用的。

　　Merlin把沸水倒入摩卡壶，像是自言自语地念叨着：“我是个慷慨的人，非常慷慨，要知道，这可是重要场合才会使用的咖啡。”

　　Arthur一边吃着从饼干罐里捞出的树莓饼干，一边说道，“我们还会有什么更重要的场合呢？”

　　“说得没错，Pendragon上校，我们不得不承认，如果这是你有幸喝到的最后一杯咖啡的话，整个剑桥也很难找到比这更好的了。”不用看，Merlin也知道，他现在嘴巴里已经塞得满满当当地了，但他居然莫名地有点自豪。

　　“你简直赋予这咖啡一种罪恶的味道。”Arthur深吸了一口从咖啡壶里散发出来的香味，说道。那清晰却虚幻的记忆在挣扎，想要挣脱一切教养、几世纪的文化锤炼出来的礼仪、文明人的严格的规矩。他试图想点别的事：饼干、高脚杯或者天气——想什么都行，就是别想现在他是什么样。

　　但是他失败了，他还是在想他们牵手的时候是什么感觉，拥抱、亲吻的时候是什么感觉，触摸他的皮肤是什么感觉，两人的身躯贴在一起是什么感觉。这是永恒的问题，永远是同样的问题。该死的记忆与冲动正挣扎着冒到表面上来。他把它们打回去，按下去，在咖啡香气四溢的厨房，深深地呼吸。

　　“Arthur？”

　　几分钟后，虽然听到了Merlin在叫他，Arthur还是给了自己几分钟缓缓地吸气、呼气。现在，他是如此地渴望他，正如在过去116天的每个日日夜夜。终于控制住了自己的情绪，他回头，对上了Merlin好奇的眼神，他正端着托盘站在厨房门口，示意他跟过去。他现在肯定就像是个反应迟钝的傻瓜一样，他绝望地想。

　　“别拘束。”Merlin放下咖啡、白兰地、啤酒、高脚杯、啤酒杯、饼干罐、果酱，把托盘放在咖啡桌下面后，就抱着热水袋溜到长沙发的一端坐下。

　　Arthur坐在了长沙发的另一端，那堆盒子像是他们之间的分界线一样。他不知道Merlin为什么把这些东区全都拿了出来，这算是个什么测试吗？他可不想再做任何评估测试了，这些日子里他已经做了够多的了。

　　Arthur深吸一口气，选择了不含酒精的饮品，抿了一口咖啡，然后把杯子放在咖啡桌上。“你过得怎么样？”

　　“不算阿普唑仑带来的麻木的话，大概就是愤怒，孤独，受伤，大概还有犹豫。”Merlin顿了顿，然后说道，“基本就是这样了。”

　　“我也是。”

　　“Arthur，你是对的。”

　　察觉到Merlin语气中的挑衅意味，他问道，“什么？”

　　“我对你的感觉确实改变了。”

　　Arthur点点头，有点死心了，“我知道会变的。”也许他刚才应该直接来点白兰地，咖啡似乎并不是个好选择。

　　Merlin低头继续揉捏着怀中的暖水袋，等着Arthur说些什么。

　　Arthur的目光停留在了他发红变肿的手指和怀中的热水袋上面，“还有，我听说……”Merlin抬起头，顺着他的眼神就知道了他在说什么，“我很……”

　　“这根本不算什么，我很好。”Merlin突然严厉地打断道，“我可以起诉医院泄露患者隐私吗？”

　　“你当时是特殊情况，军方肯定会密切关注的。”Arthur无奈地轻声叹了口气，他的过激反应已经很能说明问题了。

　　“所以他们是派你来查看我的精神状况吗？”Merlin皱皱鼻子，一脸无奈的可怜样，“我坦白我已经有四周没有去见心理医生了，我真的不喜欢Edwin医生，他的办公室里摆着那么多昆虫标本，这也太让人毛骨悚然了。在我看来他根本就是个杀手，我才不想见他呢。拜托了，Arthur，求你在报告上一定要写我已经完全恢复正常了，不需要再见任何心理医生了，如果你喜欢的话，我可以把饼干都给你打包带走，真的拜托了，Pendragon上校。”

　　Arthur强忍着笑意，不知道他是真的这么想的还是只是开玩笑，不过他还是接了下去，“恐怕我不能那么做，Merlin，你看，我只要一杯水，你拿来了咖啡、啤酒、白兰地，甚至还有果酱和饼干，唯独就是没有水。你认为这是什么？”

　　“是你问我是否存在三种都要的可能性。”Merlin不以为然地耸耸肩。

　　“Really？”Arthur挑起一根眉毛，“那么，果酱和饼干呢？”

　　Merlin困惑地盯着桌子上的东西，认真地思考着，始终没有答案。他清了清喉咙，说道：“我说过了，因为我是一个慷慨的人。”

　　Arthur耸耸肩，显然不相信这个答案。

　　“我没有什么待客经验，这样可以吗？”

　　Arthur仰头大笑了一声，“我怀疑你的公寓再没有其他饮品或零食了。“

　　“不，你错了，我还有果汁。但我想你肯定不需要那个。”Merlin突然得到了一个猜想，“难道你更想要果汁？”

　　“放轻松，Merlin，”Arthur用柔和的语调说，“别紧张。”

　　“我没有紧张。”Merlin语气坚决地立刻否认。

　　Arthur再次露出了那标志性的愚蠢至极却足以照亮屋外暴风雨的明朗笑容，让Merlin再次感到呼吸不畅，于是他正了正身子，又把热水袋抱得紧了些。“你到底是来干什么的？”

　　Arthur微笑着说道，“你说过要给我办生日派对的，我想应该来找你兑现承诺。”

　　Merlin看着他的那堆盒子，“过生日时你不用送礼物的，等着收礼物就行了。”

　　“按照我们家的古老传统，我给自己买了礼物。”

　　Merlin不禁笑了起来，“我只能相信你了。”

　　“你以前一直相信我的，”Arthur提醒他，“也许以后的某一天，你又会开始信任我。”他从那堆盒子里拿出一件递给他。“这个是给你的。”

　　Merlin一脸茫然地直起身子，接过了他的礼物。拆开包装，打开盒子，Merlin发现盒子里躺着一个火漆印封住的金色信封，这让他突然来了兴趣。“等一下。”

　　他快步走到客厅隔壁的书房，返回时手里拿着在佛罗伦萨买到的手柄雕刻着生命树图案的拆信刀。Arthur饶有兴趣地看着这充满仪式感的——也可能只是个习惯而已的小举动。

　　一张提货凭证，一张保险单，一个折起来的拍卖成交确认书，公证书，以及一张丁托列托的作品照片。

　　“Oh，God！”Merlin小声惊叹道。

　　“我姐姐开了一家画廊，认识一些相关的人，所以……”Arthur又递给他一个盒子。“这个也是给你的，拆开看看吧。”

　　他拆开盒子，发现里面是一组德国Da Vinci全套水彩笔套装，以及德国Schmincke Mussini油画颜料套装。这次他的手颤抖不是血管痉挛，“这太奢侈了。”

　　“还有一件。”Arthur说完，把最小的盒子递给他。

　　“好吧。”Merlin从盒子里取出伦敦到马可波罗国际机场的往返机票，听见了自己惊讶的吸气声。“我不明白。”

　　“不用弄明白。这是我的生日派对，你说过我们要一起庆祝的，所以我们现在一起庆祝。”

　　“但这些礼物看起来并不适合你。”

　　Arthur摇摇头，“是给你的，Merlin，专门给你的。”

　　“这根本就不合理。”

　　Arthur笑得悲伤，Merlin紧紧捏着拆信刀，好让自己不会伸出手去抓住他。

　　“当一个人想讨好自己喜欢的人时，他没法做出多理智的事……哪怕他想。”

　　“我不知道这些是想引出什么，所以为什么不告诉我你来这里的真正原因呢？”

　　“已经没有意义了，你说你的感觉已经改变了。”

　　Merlin点点头，眼里流露出固执，“是的，变了。”

　　看到他脸上的表情，Arthur的眉头蹙起，然后轻声问道，“Merlin，你的感觉有了什么样的改变？”

　　Arthur粗哑低沉的嗓音让他的汗毛立了起来，但是他克制住了自己对于他的声音和他的靠近而产生的反应。因为他知道自己已经没有什么可失去的了，Merlin清清楚楚地说出了实话，“我对你的感觉比以前更加固执、更加强烈、更加深厚、更加无可理喻了。”

　　Arthur下巴的肌肉动了一下，“小家伙，再说一遍。”

　　“跟上次见你时相比，我现在更加爱你了。”Merlin确保自己的声音带有明确的警告，这不是什么人可以强迫来的。“我曾告诉过你，我会永远爱你，我说话算数。”

　　Arthur站起来，穿过房间，拿起自己的夹克。Merlin呆住了。有那么一会儿，他以为他打算再次直接离开他的生活。

　　从皮夹克的内口袋里掏出一个东西，Arthur折回来，停在他面前。他伸出手把他怀里的热水袋放到一边，再把他拉起来，让他站在自己面前。“这是我给自己的礼物，但是如果你不收下，就没有什么意义了。”

　　Arthur把天鹅绒的小盒子丢在他的手上，Merlin笨手笨脚地接过。就在他准备打开盒子时，他被紧张冲昏了头。“我做不到。”

　　Arthur一动也不动，“你不想要吗？”

　　Merlin摇摇头，盯着天鹅绒的小盒子，右手攥成拳，放在嘴边。“不是的，我只是太紧张了。不管里面是什么，我都不想把它掉地上。”

　　Arthur笑了起来，“我也很紧张。”他接过盒子，打开并转过来，让Merlin可以看到里面的铂金订婚指环，旁边是配套的婚戒，也是铂金的，只是略细一些。

　　“God！”Merlin轻呼出声，他看看戒指，又看看Arthur，又看看戒指。“它们太完美了。”

　　“我爱你，Merlin Emrys. 你愿意和我结婚吗？”

　　Merlin把自己埋入他的怀抱，用胳膊环住他的脖颈，紧紧依偎着他。Merlin让自己紧贴着他，感受着他健壮的胸部、平坦的腹部和有力的大腿。

　　“你不该赶我离开你身边的，那简直蠢极了，我们需要彼此。如果你再敢那样，我会给你一枪的！我保证！”Merlin发誓道。

　　“小家伙，我不想离开你的，但是那时候我觉得那么做是对的。你需要独自待一段时间，我也是。”

　　“十六个半星期？”Merlin大声质问，怒意由于分开时间之长而再次燃起，“这实在是太糟了！”

　　“完全是地狱，”Arthur赞同道，“我原本想一月就过来，但是工作上临时……”

　　“你甚至没有寄圣诞卡片！”

　　“是我的错，”Arthur艰难地说，“但请你能试着理解……一直以来我已经相信这份工作是一般人无法容忍的……”

　　“我可不是一般人。”Merlin气恼地说。

　　“没错，你不是一般人，你是个奇迹，Merlin，只是我们太不同了，而现实存在那么多问题。我没有办法接受一旦因为各种原因导致我们关系破裂所带来的痛苦。我已经失败过一次了，那并不好受，我怀疑我没有勇气接受一次更糟的。但从我们到德国时开始，我就一直是那样难过。心里很空，一个人……一部分已经死去。”

　　“我也是那样的。”

　　他把牙咬得咯咯响，摇了摇头，他的自我厌恶是那么明显。“小家伙，我害怕自己太过于渴求你，但我确实如此。日日夜夜。我原以为我们是因为错误的原因而需要彼此，而且我认为一旦重获自由，我们就会停止对彼此的渴求。我错了。我更加想要在你身边，对你的渴求也更加强烈。被关在监狱的时候，你就像是我的希望和力量。我把注意力放在你身上，努力去忘掉愤怒、饥饿和痛苦。你让我笑，有时又让我想哭，还让我感受到只有你能抚慰我而带来的痛。”

　　“但是，Arthur……”

　　“让我说完，因为我想让过去的三个半月显得不那么糟糕。你的感情是那么丰富，你独立的生活已经足够完美，我担心我会把你的一切都弄得一团糟。我曾经相信我是爱你的，但理智上并不十分确定。我不想伤害你，我唯一不想做的就是伤害你，但我确实做了糟糕的决定。离开你的同时伤害了我们两个人，但我深信这是当时的唯一的选择。在我登上飞往曼哈顿的飞机时，我就已经知道我犯下了一生最大的错误。”

　　“你可以给我打电话的，我们可以聊聊的。是因为你没有我的电话号码吗？”

　　“不，我早就从医院那里得到了你的电话号码。我好几次都拿起电话想打给你，”Arthur吞咽了下，承认道，“好几次。”

　　Merlin迷惑地问道：“是什么阻止了你？”

　　“我认为在你重新回归正常生活的时候我会给你带来压力。”Arthur倒吸了一口气，因为我太爱你了。

　　Merlin回想起了过去十六个星期里的痛苦和孤独，泪水盈满眼眶。但是他眨了眨眼，把眼泪逼了回去。“我完完全全不觉得你爱我。”

　　Arthur用双手捧起他的脸，低头寻觅他的嘴唇。他温柔地、接近虔敬一般地吻他。然后他抬起头，问道：“我如何能不爱你？我一直在想着你，你就是我想要的一切。小家伙，你就是我的未来。其他发生过的事情都已经过去了，我也不想再重提。”

　　Arthur用双臂拥着他，使劲拥着他，就像要把他揉碎在怀里。他用炽热的吻在他一侧的脖子和脸上印上烙印。“我没有把这次情况处理好，但我是真的需要你。我说过和一个在空军服役的人结婚很不容易，我是认真的。有太多时候需要做出妥协。我已经见到也经历过糟糕的事情了，我真的、完完全全地无法再忍受另一个失败的结局了。”

　　Merlin的手指抚摸他的脸颊，夹杂着深沉复杂的情绪。“我是那么地爱你，我能够理解你的职业，也能接受随之而来的生活。而且，我也是个独立的人，我会保留着自己的兴趣点，其中就包括儿童救助会，因为我也并不打算放弃我的工作。我坚信独立的人才能拥有不依赖外界、也不由外界来决定的独立的感情。我可以完完全全照顾好我自己，我相信你也可以，所以，那些乱七八糟的事情其实并没有什么关系。”

　　Arthur看着他。“到达德国的时候，我曾真的认为，你是因为太脆弱而无法了解自己对于我们之间关系的真实想法和真实感受。我猜我并没有明白你在绝境中做出的承诺。我甚至说服自己，你对我的感觉大概等你回归正常生活后就会完全消散。现在，我知道我错了。我努力想要保护你，但我做的一切到头来却伤害了你。我让我们经历了那么多痛苦，你能原谅我吗？”

　　Merlin笑了起来，原谅他太容易了，只要他再次出现在自己身边，一切都会过去。

　　他现在知道了，在分开的那段时间，他们都付出了痛苦的代价。他意识到，无论错得有多离谱，他的本意是好的。没办法，他就是个傻瓜，他早就知道并欣然接受了。

　　“Arthur，我们是怎样、在哪里、为什么而坠入爱河并不重要。重要的是，我们彼此相爱，愿意许下一生的承诺。我对我们非常有信心。从最初的那个时候开始，就是你关心地问我是否还好的时候，我就这样相信着。”

　　“我现在已经知道了。相信我，那些孤独思考的时间长得我都不愿意去回想。”Arthur拿出订婚戒指，放在他的面前。“小家伙，给我你的答案吧。”

　　“今后在做任何你自认为是对我好的事之前，一定要跟我说。你能向我保证这一点吗？”他问道，他的声音带着一丝戏弄，让这个难以回答的问题显得不那么艰涩。

　　Arthur点头，表情十分认真，近乎是孩童的天真。“我发誓。”

　　“不论你做什么工作，我都会爱你，你坚信我能做到吗？”

　　Arthur咧着嘴笑了。“我坚信。”

　　“当我告诉你我爱你时，你能保证会相信我的话吗？”

　　“绝对相信。”

　　“你能保证会永远爱我，会跟我一起共度余生吗？”

　　Arthur深深地吻了他，在他唇边低语道：“那是我的荣幸。现在，说你愿意和我结婚。”

　　“好的，Arthur，我愿意和你结婚。”Merlin开心的表情突然有了些遗憾，“只是我需要等我的手指不那么肿的时候再戴上它。”

　　“我比热水袋的效果好得多，而且我们明天可以去调一下戒指的尺寸。”Arthur又把他抱进怀中。

　　Merlin接受了他的拥抱和亲吻。感受着他如火的热情，他知道，很确定地知道，他对他的爱和欲望将会持续一生。

 

=========

 

　　“你最近状态很不错，Merlin，”Gwaine把半杯白兰地推给他。

　　“说出来你可能不相信，Gwaine，事实上，我的状态从来没有这么好过。”Merlin把白兰地推回去的手上戴着订婚戒指，手指已经没有冬天那么肿，但也没有完全恢复到过去的样子。

　　“很高兴看到你又开始写作了，”Gwaine说道，“你是什么时候想通的，Merlin？”

　　“塞尔努达的诗中不是这么写道：你知道，也要让别人知道。”

　　“好吧，有件事我想我还是要和你谈谈。最好当面说。”Gwaine深吸一口气，说道，“Merlin，我所说的也只是某种可能性，你不必一定要当真。”

　　“一定非常严肃，否则你不会大老远跑来剑桥。”

　　“是这样的，Merlin，你也知道，有些军事档案就像历史疑案一样，我们永远也不会知道答案。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“Freya逼着我去查英国驻联合国服役人员，没有出现Arthur Pendragon这个名字。”

　　“嗯，我想你已经给出解释了。况且电视上都播出过关于他的报道。”

　　“是的，在你动身去中东之前的报道，你可能在见到他之前就已经看过了。而且加拿大大使馆拒绝透露任何细节。”

　　“所以，你想说什么呢？”

　　“Nimueh女士认为，你是在绝境中臆造出了这样一个人出来。”Gwaine挠挠头发，“想一想，Merlin，世界上有谁会叫这样一个名字？”

　　“你想说的是，我幻想出一个亚瑟王来保护我吗？Jease！你们是认为我现在急需心理治疗还是准备把我扭送去精神病院？好不容易一切都开始好转了，你们到底是想作什么，我简直不敢相信连你也这么想，Gwaine！”

　　“不，Merlin，我没有这么想，你不必这么激动，我也说了，这不过是一种可能性而已，我只是担心你被什么人欺骗。”

　　“你是说我自己吗？实际上，无论是谁，如果他能这样欺骗我，我想，那也是我需要的，而他这么做也是为了我。”

　　“你改变了很多，Merlin。”

　　“我的回答很出乎你的意料吗？”

　　“不，不完全是这样。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“过去你虽然会这么想，但你不会这么……”Gwaine没有说完，他似乎已经明白了，“不管怎么说，他是一个能给你勇气的人。我应该对他表示感谢。”

　　严重的事件，无论是幸福的还是不幸的，都不会改变一个人的灵魂，但是它们会让这灵魂变得明确起来，就像是一阵风扫走了枯叶，显现出树的形状，它们照亮了以往在阴影下的东西，它们会让精神转向某个方向，而且朝这个方向不断生长。

　　Merlin透过窗户望着剑河那美丽的曲线，又想起了中午和Gwaine的谈话。他回过头，Arthur正微笑着看着他。

　　“我今天和Gwaine见面了，”Merlin微微皱着眉头说，“他说他没有查到你在英国军队的信息，Nimueh女士认为我有可能只是在困境中幻想出了你。”

　　“那你是怎么想的？”

　　“关于一些比较特殊的工作政府应该是会保密的吧。所以我告诉他，即使你是个骗子，我也不在乎。”但是现在他经过那么多事情，没有任何事情会让他感到害怕。“我知道我需要什么，大概就是这样。”

　　Arthur没有像他预想的那样大笑，而是露出一种悲伤的表情。

　　“Arthur？”

　　听到他带着焦急的声音，Arthur在一阵沉默后终于说道：“事实上，他们也是这样告诉我的。”

　　“什么？”Merlin有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　Arthur拽过他，一声不吭地紧紧地、用力地将他拥在怀里，“我在曼哈顿的时候他们就是这么对我说的，所以很多测试和鉴定耽误了很长时间，然后我就转调回了英国。”

　　“那你为什么……”

　　“为什么来找你吗？”Arthur吻了吻他，“在监牢里我早就告诉过你了，对我来讲，你是世界上最重要的存在，我需要你，你不会让我被世界遗忘，也不会让我遗忘这个世界。很荒谬，不是吗？”

　　Merlin摇摇头。

　　“也许他们是不想影响你的工作。”

　　“死人是没法儿工作的，我只有和你在一起才感觉自己活着。很难讲清楚，你让我感觉自己不是被闷在棺材里。”

　　“你不是一直想知道为什么橙子是世界上最聪明的水果吗？”Merlin微笑着握住他的手，“没有什么比橙子更适合分享的水果了，连果肉都是一粒一粒的，而且还是抗抑郁的黄色系，阳光的颜色。”

　　Arthur笑了起来，“看来分享是世界上最聪明的事情了。”

　　“没错，如果中东愿意接受世界分享的文化，那里肯定不是现在这个样子。不过我怀疑你不够聪明。”Merlin耸耸肩，“纪伯伦写过这样一个故事，耶稣和一个人在路上走着，两个人都又饥又饿，耶稣得到了两个苹果，分给同伴一个，自己却没有吃；同伴吃完后还饿，耶稣就把他的苹果给了同伴。”看到Arthur迷惑的表情，他接着说，“你给我橙子的时候我就想起了这个故事，如果你不是担心我不接受的话你肯定会全部给我的，我知道你就是这样的傻瓜。而这叫做牺牲，可不是分享。而牺牲显然不是什么聪明的事情。”

　　“但你确实需要。”Arthur摇摇头，“必要的事情往往都不是聪明的。”

　　“好吧，不过聪明的都是必要的。”Merlin吻了下他的手指，接着拥抱在一起。“你还记得我说过，我们在一起才完美吗？”

　　那些被束缚的自由和激情，被压抑的痛苦和欲望，全都从被湮灭的尖叫声中复活，挣断神经，撕裂皮肤，击碎必死者肋骨所建的牢笼，直至献出生命。

　　“Arthur，我是你无法表达的部分，你是我无法成为的部分，我们在一起，就是现实与欲望。还有个名字，叫真理。”

 

 

　　当我望着白色的青春坠落，

　　在灰色的时间里染污破碎；

　　当我看见白色的真理

　　被野望的手和雄辩的嘴背弃；

　　当我感到白色的灵感遗失于痛苦

　　历经一个个过去的艰难世纪，

　　那时我只相信你，广袤的影

　　你的柱廊那阴沉的爱神木后面

　　有世上独一清晰的真实。

 

 

END

 

注释：

 

注1：霍华德·凯利医生的故事，早年做过推销员，曾向一家人讨要一杯水，女孩送给他一杯牛奶，多年之后女孩父亲危在旦夕，同时面临高昂医药费，霍华德医生为他们免费做了手术，账单最后写的价格是一杯牛奶。

 

后记：

 

这个故事是病榻上愤慨的产物。

Arthur=亚瑟王传奇的精神/正义的追求/某种思想/自由的理想/真理的执着；

Merlin=知晓者；

Arthur所遭遇的=文化的禁止与打压/当权者为巩固自己权力而宣判的罪行/被禁止导致被遗忘，

Merlin所遭遇的=文化禁令与文化审核中的无辜者/渴望传播美好却被定罪的人。

独裁者只能看到自己的一点影子却看不见整个世界，真正的监牢是大脑中的，禁锢别人的人实际上是通过自己的笼子看着别人，世界不会因他们停下脚步，思想也是。

在这种监牢中，我们只能死死抓住自己的内心追求，绝不屈服。

无论外界如何看待，我们知道自己的真相是什么，自己想要的是什么，并坚信不移，这是最重要的，也是唯一真正有意义的。


End file.
